


Bad Blood Arc

by Mordeckakis



Series: Temmie-frisk AU [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Racism, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis
Summary: On Asriel’s 21st birthday, which is on Halloween, Frisk meets his cousin, Suzy, for the very first time. Although not initially hitting it off, eventually they come to see each other as family. But this is soon put to the test when the relationship between temmies and aarons break down. This is only worsened when the humans get involved in this civil war. Now Frisk must fight for the freedom of all monsters and humans again, but this time, it will be a brawl unlike many others.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Temmie-frisk AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388524
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Awkward Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. First of all, You may have noticed the noncon warning I put up. Frisk isn't the victim. It's someone else. Also, this will take longer to take care of because I'm forming this more recently. As such, sorry if it takes a while to finish. Finally, at the start Asriel and Toriel's consummation is heard, alongside Frisk acting racist towards his cousin. You have been warned.

Awkward Reunion (Bad Blood Arc)   
  
For once, Asriel was able to thoroughly enjoy his birthday on Halloween, now that he and his mother were a couple. As he was being intimate with his mom upstairs, Frisk and his parents, Chara and HER parents, and everybody else except Asgore were downstairs, trying to play games to try and drown out the sound of the prince and former queen "having fun".   
  
"Okay. My turn, bro." Sans said loudly, trying to drown out the thumping sound coming from upstairs.   
  
The comedian shook the dice in his hands, and he threw down the gauntlets of chance disguised as miniature cubes with black indents. As the dice landed, Toriel let out a huge scream.   
  
"Fuck yes, Asriel! You understand! YOU UNDERSTAND!" She screamed, not knowing she was being heard downstairs.   
  
"Dad did NOT understand." Chara said, watching Sans move his piece forward awkwardly as he tried to keep himself from getting sick.   
  
"Chara, have you ever heard how passionate they are upclose?" Erica asked, twitching a little in disgust.   
  
"No, I haven't."   
  
"Well, guess what? I can hear suction. I think Asriel’s getting a little too into it. And considering he's  ** _ having birthday incest with his mom _ ** , that's saying something. What's worse is that Frisk can hear it, too. Isn't that right, young man?"   
  
"Mom, please don't remind me. I'm just trying to deal with it until they finally stop." Frisk said, embarrassed and grossed out.   
  
"God, I can hear their sweet nothings. But I guess it's kinda okay that Asriel turned 21."   
  
"Yeah, after you turned 19 and Chara turned 20 last month. If only you were two more years older. Then I could help you forget tonight. I'm sorry, Frisk."   
  
"It's not even your fault; don't apologize for what's happening upstairs."   
  
"NOT THAT! I mean giving you a stronger sense of hearing so you have to put up with it just as badly as I do."   
  
"Oh. It's fine, mom."   
  
Sans finished moving forward, and he brought a trashcan to his eyesockets. Then he puked through them, earning cringe expressions from everybody else.   
  
"The comedian's doing what we all want to do." Chara said, ready to take her turn.   
  
"Jesus, this is fucking torture hearing my friend have sex." Sans said, laying on the ground and rubbing his eyesockets.    
  
"It's torture for us too, you dick." Undyne said, taking the trashcan away from him.   
  
"Why do we have to be okay with this? It's fucking gross!"   
  
"I keep telling you: mom and Asriel are mentally sick and suffering from complexes that cause them to be attracted to each other." Chara said, moving her piece forward.   
  
Suddenly, Alphys noticed Chara moved to a space she shouldn't have. She let out a small grin.   
  
"Chara, can I have some money?" She asked smugly.   
  
"No! Why?!"   
  
Alphys pointed at the board. Then Chara saw she was on Alphys' property.   
  
"Shit. Now I lost. Fine, take the damn money. I quit."   
  
Alphys laughed as she accepted the last of Chara's game money, and Chara left in a huff.   
  
"Frisk, can you help me find the earplugs, please?!"   
  
"No! We don't have anymore, remember?!" Frisk reminded, watching his mother take the next roll.   
  


#  _"WHAT THE FUCK?! I THOUGHT YOU GOT US MORE WHEN YOU WENT OUT TODAY!"_

  
** _ "I DIDN'T GO OUT TODAY! AND I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY!" _ **   
  
Chara wailed and threw a tantrum as she ran to Frisk with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I told you to fucking get the earplugs, Frisk! I don't wanna hear my brother and mom fuck all night!"   
  
"I can't believe you! I told you I don't have enough money!"   
  
"What?! Why?!"   
  
"Because you wouldn't let me go to sleep two weeks ago unless I gave you seven pounds of chocolate to eat! YOU MADE IT WORSE BY MAKING ME TAKE SOME OF IT BACK BECAUSE SOME OF IT WAS WHITE CHOCOLATE!"   
  
"I'm sowwy! I need my chocowate!"   
  
Chara made a baby like face to Frisk, and he turned his head to prevent himself from giving in.   
  
"Chara, here's ten bucks. Go out and get some fucking earplugs. If there's anything left, use it on your cocoa addiction." Erica said, trying to keep herself from looking at Chara's cute face.   
  
Chara quickly snatched the money out of Erica's hand and squealed happily. Then she brought Frisk and Erica together and kissed both their cheeks. Erica wiped Chara's kiss off of her face, and Frisk blushed wildly.   
  
"Okay guys. I'll be ri-"   
  
"Yeah, that's right! Guzzle all my dick juice down, bitch monster!" Asriel said upstairs.   
  
Erica and everybdy else but Sans couldn't help but let out small snickers of amusement.   
  
"Dick juice. I can't believe my brother said that." Chara said between laughs.   
  
"Bitch monster. It's funny 'cause it's true." Undyne said, busting a gut.   
  
"THAT'S funny. Sans, you could learn a bit of comedy from the prince." Papyrus said, mocking Sans in a playful way.   
  
"Not while he's fucking his mom." Sans said with empty and still hurting eyesockets.   
  
"Yes, Sans. It's beyond grotesque. But at least they're being honest, I think." Mettaton said, agreeing with sans for once.   
  
"Right. I'm going out, Fri-"   
  
Suddenly, a knock on the door rang out, and Frisk and Erica started barking. Frisk tried to run to the door on all fours, but Soichiro pulled both Frisk and Erica's tails to keep them from going. A meaningless effort, for both of them just let their tails stretch out until they got to the door. Chara clamored around them, intending to answer the door, and the noise upstairs stopped.   
  
Speaking of which, Asriel and Toriel both heard the door getting knocked on.   
  
"Fuck. Get your clothes on, Asriel." Toriel said, throwing clothes on herself.   
  
Asriel did what she said without a word as Chara answered the door.   
  
"Greetings. How can I help you?" She asked as Toriel and Asriel came downstairs.   
  
"Chara, who's at the door?" Toriel asked, trying to look like she didn't do anything upstairs.   
  
"Trying to find out, mom. Looks like some sort of aaron or something. But, like, it's a girl."   
  
Toriel and everyone else ried to gather around Frisk and Erica to see who it was. Chara was right. An aaron was standing at the door. Only this one was female. Erica immediately lost interest, but Frisk growled as he got on all fours. Erica and Soichiro smacked him in the back of the head for that.   
  
"Hey! Mom, dad, what's that for?!" He said, recoiling from the smack.   
  
"That is your cousin you're growling at, Frisk. Stop it." Demanded Soichiro and Erica.   
  
"What?! So my cousin really is an aaron?!"   
  
"Yes. I invited her over here because I decided it was time for you to meet more of the monster side of your family." Erica said, standing up.   
  
"Ugh. Mom are you serious? I don't wanna meet a bunch of seahorses ju-"   
  
Erica violently grabbed and yanked one of Frisk’s dog ears upward for saying a certain word.   
  


### "YOU DO NOT GET TO SAY THAT WORD, YOUNG MAN!"

  
"You mean 'SEAHORSE'?"   
  


##  _"YES, THAT ONE! STOP SAYING THAT WORD! IT'S DERROGATORY AGAINST AARONS!"_

  
"Ow! Fine! Just let go of my ear, mom!"   
  
Erica let go, and Frisk made a slight drop to the ground (she lifted him high enough to leave the ground on purpose).   
  
"Now then, Frisk, this is your cousin, Suzy. Suzy, this is my son, and therefore YOUR cousin, Frisk."   
  
Suzy and Frisk got close to each other, but they didn't like the way each other looked much. They were especially confused about how they were cousins, but they looked nothing like each other.   
  
"Mom, how am I related to...her?" Asked Frisk.   
  
"I have two brothers. One of them is a temmie, and the other is an aaron. My temmie brother never had kids because he became impotent. My aaron brother, however, had Suzy. She's an only child, just like you are."   
  
Frisk and Suzy both opened their eyes wide, not knowing they were only children in their families. What got weirder is that they were related.   
  
"How did you get my father as a brother?" Asked Suzy.   
  
"When a female temmie mates with an aaron, there is a 50 percent chance the female temmie will lay an egg that contains either a temmie or an aaron. For every egg the female temmie lays, the chance starts over. However, those eggs are always the size of a football if that happens. Both eggs are hatched the same way, either naturally or through hard-boiling it."   
  
"Does that explain Bob?" Asked Frisk.   
  
"No. Some temmies don't boil the eggs hard enough, and that's what happened with Bob. By the way, that's my brother."   
  


#  _"I TALKED TO MY UNCLE BEFORE I KNEW HE WAS MY UNCLE?!"_

  
"Yes."   
  
"Aw, man. I gotta apologize to him."   
  
"Don’t. He loves you just like I do. He just can't get women pregnant. That's the only reason why he can't be the alpha temmie."   
  
"Then why didn't he say I was his nephew?"   
  
"He probably thought you were too young to remember him."   
  
"Well, he was half-right. But only because I had amnesia."   
  
"Right, well, regardless of what circumstances occured, yes Suzy is, without a doubt, your cousin, Frisk."   
  
"Huh. Well, this is awkward."   
  
Frisk looked away from her with a look of shame.   
  
"Yeah. I'd agree with that. I mean, here I was, thinking I didn't have anyone but my parents as family, and now I found out that my cousin is not just a temmie, but a temmie-human hybrid, and he's my ambassador, no less." Said an embarrassed Suzy.   
  
Suzy reached out her hand to Frisk, who awkwardly reached out his hand to grasp hers.   
  
"Uh, so, hi there, cousin Frisk."   
  
"Yeah. Hi. I guess."   
  
They awkwardly shook hands, and they suddenly got pushed together.   
  
"Come on, hug it out, already!" Chara and Erica said, trying to help them establish a family connection.   
  
Frisk and Suzy did an awkward pat on each other's backs as they hugged. Then they took themselves off each other.   
  
"Uhh... wanna hang out?" Asked Frisk.   
  
"Sure?" Answered Suzy.   
  
"Okay. So... come in, I guess."   
  
Without another word, Suzy entered the house, and Frisk led her into the living room where they still had the game board with moves still in play.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Suzy, my friends, family and I were playing a board game called Tycoon. Did you wanna play or watch?" Frisk asked as he sat down.   
  
"Oh. I... never really... did the whole social thing with board games." Suzy replied with a look that showed her loneliness.   
  
"Calm down, Suzy. I'm not gonna eat you or anything."   
  
Suzy let out a big sigh of relief, admitting she was scared of Frisk for a moment. Then she sat down next to him.   
  
"Although I'd appreciate you not being around me while the smell of blood's lingering on you."   
  
"Um, why?"   
  
"I think you cut yourself by accident, and I like the smell of blood, so please sit a little further away from me; you smell like prey."   
  
"Can I just dress my wound? It's just on my arm."   
  
Frisk sighed and used his ears to dig around the upstairs medicine cabinet, and he grabbed a first-aid kit and some rubbing alcohol. Then he brought some cotton swabs out and brought it all back downstairs.   
  
"Show me the cut."   
  
Suzy showed her left arm with a small cut that still had some blood coming out. Frisk took action with the cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol.   
  
"This may sting a little."   
  
Suzy glared at him in annoyance.   
  
"Okay. This is gonna hurt. Like hell."   
  
Frisk took the rubbing alcohol and got to work.   
  
"AARRRGGHH! FUCK, THAT HURTS, FRISK!" Suzy screamed, trying to resist the urge to punch Frisk in the face.   
  
"Yes, it does. Humans often use this to sterilize the main area of any laceration they receive. However, it comes at the cost of pain. In addition, it cannot be ingested, either. It's call 'rubbing alcohol'. Using this must only be done sparingly, or the pain will intensify. On the bright side, not only is the cut clean, but now you can sit right next to me because you don't smell like blood."   
  
Frisk put on some petroleum to protect the cut from any infections, alongside putting a bandage on to let it heal without much bothering it.   
  
"Thanks, Frisk. And the pain kinda stopped a bit. Does human medication always do this?"   
  
"It's only to help the body while it repairs itself. Nothing more."   
  
"Right. Well, now that you and your cousin are sitting in here with us, time for spin the bottle!" Chara said, teasing with an empty bottle.   
  
Frisk looked at her with his eyes glowing red.   
  
"Calm down. I'm just kidding. You can't play that with your parents in the room. It's actually 'seven minutes in heaven' we're gonna play."   
  
"What the fuck, Chara? Are you trying to make this weird and gross, or are you still just messing with us?" Frisk asked, getting exasperated with his girlfriend.   
  
"Wait, Chara? Princess Chara Dreemurr?" Suzy said, getting a good look at Chara.   
  
"Yes. It's Chara."   
  
"Holy shit! I just got to see the princess! But I thought you were dead, your majesty!"   
  
"Well, you're half-right. I WAS dead. But, then I wasn't." Said Chara.   
  
"Long story short, Chara got brought back to life by someone like us, and now here we are, years later." Frisk said, quickly explaining how Chara was walking and talking.   
  
"Okay. Well, that's... alright, I suppose. I guess it's not much of an issue that our princess died and came back to life. But what's with the smell of sweat and satisfaction coming off of the boss monsters? Who are they?"   
  
"Oh, them. Suzy, this man right here is Dante, and this is his girlfriend, Phoebe. They let us have a little get-together at their place for Halloween." Erica said, trying to keep Asriel and Toriel's secret.   
  
"Oh! Okay, well thanks for having us!" Suzy said while Erica and everyone that wasn't within Suzy's line of sight made gestures that told the boss monsters to go along with it.   
  
"Oh, it is no trouble at all." Said "Phoebe".   
  
"Yeah, we're just happy you guys are having a good time. You guys don't mind if we join the festivities, do you?" "Dante" asked, feeling cocky and ready for action.   
  
"Nah, guy! Come on over! Bring your girl with ya, too!" Undyne said, trying to keep her rage in check.   
  
_You gross motherfucker. You're really gonna fuck your mom in front of us, you sicko_ , Undyne thought to herself.  _Nope, I'm not doing this_ , Sans thought as he stepped into the kitchen, looking for some ketchup to drink. As everybody sat down, Suzy couldn't help but feel a little constricted, but that was only because they were all sitting so close to each other, and she didn't like close proximity to others. Having her cousin sit next to her made it worse because of her and Frisk’s heritage.   
  
"All right, people, let's get busy!" Chara said, sitting down and placing a bottle in the circle they sat in.   
  
"Who's going first?"   
  
Asriel quickly grabbed the bottle before anyone else could even think of raising a hand or staking a claim. Then it spun, seemingly for at least 30 seconds.   
  
"Round, round, round it goes. Where it stops nobody-"   
  
The bottle stopped at Toriel before Chara could finish her sentence.   
  
"Oh. It stopped."   
  
Asriel looked at Toriel with an mischievous expression, and Flowey showed himself, too. Clearly, they were both ready to go again.   
  
"Yep. All right. You guys go into the bathroom for about seven minutes. That's all you get."   
  
Chara shoved them both into the bathroom just beyond the kitchen and closed the door. Then came moans and various banging from the other side of the door.   
  
"Again already? My body really brings out the monster in you, huh?" Toriel said on the other side.   
  
"It certainly does. Now hold still. I'm gonna claim every inch of your body until you scream for me." Asriel said, letting his Flowey side join in.   
  
"Ooh-hoo-hoo! Vines? So bothmof you wanna fuck, huh?"   
  
"Hell yeah, goat bitch."   
  
Toriel slapped Asriel and Flowey in the face for that.   
  
"Hey. Only Asriel gets to call me that. Don’t make me use the weedkiller."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
Chara snickered and went back to everyone else, but not before she set a timer on her phone to remind her to go back at some point.   
  
"I'll be right back. Getting ear plugs and chocolate!" She said before running out of the house.   
  
"Ok." Frisk said, scratching his ear with his foot.   
  
Soichiro grabbed his foot, scolding him.   
  
"Use your hand, Frisk." He said.   
  
Frisk just shook his father's hand off and moved further away so scratch with his foot again, which earned a disappointed groan from his father.   
  
Meanwhile, Chara was running at 40 mph to a convenience store, grabbing 4 packs of earplugs and a bag of chocolate no more than two pounds. She quickly set it down at the register.   
  
"That'll be $9.82, please." Said the cashier.   
  
"Here's a ten. Keep the change, burn the receipt or what the fuck you humans do with unclaimed receipts. Bye!" Chara said, quickly getting her stuff bagged up and dashing out to home.   
  
She got back just before the timer on her phone went off. She skidded toward the door, and burst inside the house. She got the chocolate out and threw the bag of earplugs Frisk’s way, who then tore open a pack and stuffed both pairs of his ears with two pairs of earplugs.   
  
"Ah. Bliss." He said as everybody else followed suit.   
  
Chara didn't, however. She went back to where Asriel and Toriel were and listened in on the commotion, only to knock on the door.   
  
"Hey, it's been seven minutes." She said.   
  
"Fuck off, Chara. I got vines in my pussy and up my ass, and I can't get enough! Glad Flowey knows how to use his powers." Toriel said, trying to shoo Chara away.   
  
"Nope. I'm gonna sit on the other side, jerking it while you keep going." Chara said, putting a hand down her pants.   
  
Toriel let out a small grunt that showed some surprise.   
  
"Nope. Sorry. I can't perform with an audience. I'm letting Asriel handle you now." Flowey said, making the switch.   
  
"Oh, no. I don't perform well with an audience, either. Sorry, but I'm done." Asriel said, putting on his clothes.   
  
Chara and Toriel both groaned at the same time, disappointed it was over. Then Asriel forced the door to open up, signaling to Chara she needed to move out of the way. Toriel put on her clothes and joined everybody else.   
  
After the party was over, everyone went to bed for the night. However, there was still the problem with Suzy. Since she was in the house, she didn't have anywhere to sleep. As such, she resolved to leave. Chara took notice of this.   
  
"Hey, Frisk. Didn't you want to ask your cousin something?" She said, nudging Frisk to invite her to stsy for the night.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Suzy... did you wanna... stay over for the night?" Frisk asked awkwardly.   
  
"Really? Wow. Thanks. Yeah, I'd like to stay over. Maybe we could talk a little, get to know each other. Or something?"   
  
Suzy was very shy, but she was hopeful.   
  
"Sure. Maybe tomorrow. But for now, let's get some rest."   
  
And so, they all headed upstairs to Frisk and Chara’s room. But Suzy felt something off.   
  
"Hey, umm... do you have a sleeping bag?" She asked.   
  
"You're not sleeping in a sleeping bag. You take the bed. Chara and I will go in another room." Offered Frisk.   
  
"Oh. Uh, okay..."   
  
Nervously, Suzy slipped into the bed with an air of hesitation and unease. Frisk and Chara left and said goodnight to her. Then the hybrids took Asriel’s room for the night, but not before kicking the prince out and putting him in Toriel's room. Needless to say, they all believed it a fair exchange.   
  
"Now that we're alone, how about we have a repeat of our birthday, Frisk?" Chara suggested, taking her clothes off.   
  
"I was about to suggest the same thing." Frisk said with his eyes glowing purple.   
  
Without a moment to spare, Frisk and Chara engaged in celebrating Asriel's birthday the same way HE celebrated it, only they weren't grossing out anyone.   
  
Meanwhile, Suzy was simply trying to sleep, but being in an unfamiliar area, alongside being in the vicinity of her cousin, who happened to be half monster and half human, made it hard for her. Knowing he was her ambassador made it worse as she closed her eyes and trembled as she tried to rest.


	2. Cousins' Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some discretion would be advised for unwanted sexual attention. Suzy doesn't get, well, you know what, but she does get harrassed. Frisk stepped in like a good cousin should to stop it, though.

Cousins' Day Out (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
The next day, Frisk and Chara woke up groggily from Asriel’s bed. Frisk stirred around first, and noticed he was in Asriel’s room, but simply forgot because of last night.  
  
"Hey, Chara how di-"  
  
"We kicked Asriel out of his room, remember?" Chara croaked, reminding Frisk of his actions.  
  
"Yeah, but where did Asriel sleep?"  
  
"Mom's room."  
  
"So why aren't we in ours?"  
  
"Frisk, please stop asking questions. I just wanna sleep again."  
  
"You know what? Good idea. Let's go back to sleep."  
  
Frisk and Chara fell back asleep, feeling tired from not going to sleep until 3am. About two hours later, however, they were forced to wake back up.  
  
"Chara, Frisk, come out of Dante's room!" "Phoebe" said, opening the door.  
  
"Not now, mom. Leave me alone." Chara croaked again with Frisk hugging her.  
  
Toriel walked right in the room. Then she knelt to Chara's sleepy little head.  
  
"Don’t call me mom while Frisk’s cousin is in my house." Toriel whispered in Chara's ear.  
  
"Your breath smells li-"  
  
"Shut up and get out of the room. Now."  
  
Chara groaned and got out of bed. She wss naked, but that was how she normally slept nowadays. She went on to grab her clothes and put them on and left the room. Frisk followed suit as they both went back to their bedroom. Then came a forgotten piece of information. There lied Suzy, sleeping soundly with nothing but a tank top and panties on. Chara grabbed her cellphone off of her dresser, turned on the screen, and took a picture of Suzy's sleeping form.  
  
"Perfect. A great addition to my sleeping ladies collection." Chara said, adding the picture to her collection of porn.  
  
"Chara, don't be creepy. Or loud." Scolded Frisk.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"And delete the picture, too."  
  
Chara scowled and turned the screen off, confirming she wasn't doing that.  
  
"Fine. BE a perv. Let-"  
  
Suzy groaned as she stirred awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight barging into the house through Chara's window.  
  
"Ugh. That was so..."  
  
As she looked up and saw Frisk and Chara, Suzy screamed, not expecting to have their presence.  
  
"Frisk, Princess Chara, how long have you been in here?!" She asked, covering herself up.  
  
"Stay calm. We just got in here to get you up." Frisk said, already annoyed with her behavior.  
  
"Oh! Whew. Nevermind. I thought you were in here all night."  
  
"As if I'd sleep anywhere someone I just met."  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry. I just... don't mingle with people very well."  
  
"Yeah. I could tell, cuz. Why don't you get dressed? We're going out, and some fresh air might do ya a little good."  
  
"I don't know. There's a lot of monsters and humans out there, mostly male aarons, an-"  
  
"Suzy. Please. They are just people. There is NO reason to be afraid of them."  
  
Suzy trembled a bit. It seemed she actually DID have a reason to be afraid, but she didn't want to tell Frisk what it was, so she kept it hidden.  
  
"Uh, what about the aarons? The male ones specifically?"  
  
"Again, they are just people. No reason to be afraid of them, but I won't trust them as far as I can throw them. Although I CAN throw them, and others, pretty far."  
  
"I think I'll pass. Those other aarons do-"  
  
"Look. I'll be there with you. If anyone gets stupid and tries something on you, they'll be answering to me. How does that sound?"  
  
"Um, okay, I guess. I guess I can go out... with you and Chara."  
  
"Finally. Get dressed, and let's go."  
  
It took an hour, but Suzy finished getting ready to go out. However, her demeanor didn't change at all. She was still tense about being out in public, especially with her cousin who was half-temmie. As they all headed out the door, they saw Asriel and Toriel. Suzy didn't recognize them at all.  
  
"Oh. Hello. Who are you two?" She asked.  
  
"Greetings... madam. I am Toriel." Said the elder boss monster.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm Asriel Dreemurr." Said the prince.  
  
"Holy shit. The Prince of Monsters?! Wait. Is this YOUR house?!" Suzy said, surprised Asriel was alive.  
  
"Yes. My mother, the former queen of monsters, owns and lives in this house."  
  
"So wait. What about Phoebe and Dante?"  
  
"Oh, we just asked them to house-sit while Asriel and I were gone. I was not expecting Frisk and Chara to stay behind, but it happened." Said Toriel.  
  
_You guys used a glamore spell to hide your identities from her_, Chara thought, giving off a glare to Toriel and Asriel.  
  
"Right. Well, Frisk, his cousin and I -by the way, this is Frisk’s cousin, Suzy (although you already know that)- Frisk, his cousin and I are gonna spend some time out of the house." Said Chara.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Just heading out for a bit, have them hang out, maybe connect in a way that could make temmie-aaron relations better."  
  
Toriel and Asriel was surprised that idea crossed Chara's mind.  
  
"That idea... is fucking crazy, Chara."  
  
"Just crazy enough to work."  
  
"No. I mean just plain crazy."  
  
"It's not that bad, mom. I've had worse ideas."  
  
"Admittedly, yes. Jumping into a mountain to be free of human oppression was crazy. **_TRYING TO HELP ASRIEL FREE US BY KILLING YOURSELF AND TAKING OVER HIS BODY TO GET SIX MORE HUMAN SOULS IS CRAZY._**"  
  
"Mom."  
  


#  _"BRINGING FRISK AND HIS COUSIN TOGETHER IN AN ATTEMPT TO MEND THE HORRIBLE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TEMMIES AND AARONS IS IN A CATEGORY ALL BY ITSELF. IT'S STRAIGHT UP FUCKING MENTAL. AND THAT'S THE NICEST WAY I CAN SAY IT."_

  
"Mom, the worst that can happen is that they get in a fight at this point. What do you have to lose? Who knows? Maybe they learn something about themselves. Or something."  
  
"Hmph. Fine. Just be safe."  
  
"You're talking to two monster-human hybrids. Pretty sure they can't try anything that won't backfire on them."  
  
"I know you will be fine. I am more worried of... Suzy, was it? I am more concerned of HER safety."  
  
"I already promised her if any creeps try anything, I'll step in to intervene." Said an annoyed Frisk.  
  
"Oh. Then I will see you both later."  
  
"See ya later, mom. Love you."  
  
Not a moment sooner than Chara said that did they leave. Toriel quickly shut the door afterwards.  
  
"When all of this is said and done, this is going to end very badly." She assumed, expecting the worst.  
  
"Correct." Asriel said, slumping down on the door.  
  
An hour later, Chara, Frisk and Suzy made it into the town square. There, they saw various monsters and humans interacting with each other. Frisk and Suzy caught a temmie and an aaron being affectionate, which caused them both to cringe and shudder.  
  
"Calm down. They're just doing what Frisk and I did." Chara said, hearing their reaction to what happened in the background.  
  
"Ew! Gross! My cousin got busy with you?! Disgusting!" Suzy said, cringing at Frisk and Chara’s relationship.  
  
"It's not gross! It's amazing! You act like you nev... er... oh."  
  
Frisk stopped himself, realizing what Suzy was hiding.  
  
"Are you asexual, like Sans?"  
  
"What? No! It's just gross to think you... you know... did things with our princess."  
  
"Oh. You just think it's gross that I, YOUR COUSIN, did that. Nevermind. I just thought you were an ace."  
  
"No. I see some cute guys, too."  
  
"Yeah, like the ones that are trying to get in your pants by leering at you and flexing at you."  
  
Frisk pointed to the aarons approaching Suzy. She didn't see them until they were in point-blank range. Suzy screamed, and Frisk stood in front of her.  
  
"Hey. She's not interested. Fuck off."  
  
"She's GONNA be interested when she looks at these MASSIVE GUNS!" An aaron said, flexing hard enough to disgust Frisk.  
  
"Pretty little thing, she is. You don't mind if-"  
  
"Actually, he DOES mind. That's his fucking cousin, you creep." Chara said, helping Frisk keep a barrier between Suzy and the aarons.  
  
"Wait. Cousin?! Nevermind. Fuck that. I'm out." The flexing aaron said, floating away.  
  
"Thank you." Frisk said, flipping him off.  
  
"Seahorse."  
  
Chara smacked him on the back of the head for that.  
  
"Your mom said stop saying that word." She scolded.  
  
"So? They're all the same."  
  
Suzy punched him in the face for that. Then she pulled him close to her face.  
  
"We're NOT all the same, catdog." She whispered, adding Frisk’s racial slur.  
  
"I don’t get to say 'seahorse', you don't get to say 'catdog', you hear me?!"  
  
"Fine, but stop acting racist! Thank you for protecting me and all, but you don't have to be a racist dick about it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yo, Frisk, is that two girlfriends you got? Can I borrow the aaron for a few nights?" One of the remaining aarons asked, taking Suzy from him.  
  
"No. She's my cousin." Replied Frisk.  
  
The aaron stroked Suzy's hair, and Suzy was quickly getting scared and agitated.  
  
"Please, no. I don't wanna go home with you, please!" She said, trying to futily push him away.  
  
"You heard her! Fuck off from her."  
  
"Nah, she'll change her mind." Said the aaron as she put his hand down Suzy's shirt.  
  
Frisk pulled both of them apart. Then he dragged the aaron away from her.  
  
"Hey! What the hell, catdog?! I was about to get laid!"  
  
"No, you were about to rape my cousin! There's a difference!" Frisk said, standing his ground.  
  
Suzy trembled in place, scared for her safety.  
  
"She was gonna enjoy the sex!"  
  
"No one who gets forced into what you about to do to her would enjoy it. Now, fuck off, or I call the police. And don't ever come near me, or her, again. UNLESS YOU'D LIKE TO BE MY SCRATCHING POST..."  
  
Frisk brought out his claws, confirming he meant business.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Fine. I'll leave. And sorry about the 'catdog' thing."  
  
The other aarons that were bothering him and Suzy left quickly. Then Suzy quickly held Frisk to her, trembling while he was in her grip.  
  
"Thank you, Frisk. I love you. Best cousin ever." She said, shaken by what happened.  
  
Frisk started feeling a little bad. Knowing his cousin almost got assaulted struck a chord with him. He started using his more gentle side.  
  
"Yeah. I love you too, Suzy." He said, hugging her back.  
  
Chara snapped a picture of them both while they were hugging it out. She then sent it to Toriel, Asriel, and her and Frisk’s freinds and family. She even went on to type in "family hug".  
  
"So, you wanna just talk?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but... where would we start?" Asked Suzy.  
  
"Well, you could start with why you're so uptight and scared of people."  
  
"I... didn't have the best childhood, and my teenage years were just as bad, only it got worse when I went through puberty."  
  
"Yeah. Puberty's a bitch. But we all have to go through it sometime, so what can you do?"  
  
Frisk, Chara and Suzy all grabbed chairs and took a seat.  
  
"For what it's worth Suzy, you're not the only one who had a bad childhood. I was raised on the surface, and everybody treated me like a freak, not to mention they were scared of me because of what I did when I was two years old."  
  
"I heard about that, you know. It's not your fault. You were just protecting your mom. Because you love her."  
  
"I know, I know. Not everybody understood, and the fact that I took on people bigger than me gave them all a reason to leave me alone all by myself. They were scared of me because I was stronger than I looked."  
  
"Wish I was as strong as you."  
  
"You are. You're going light on these people, I can tell."  
  
"And why would you say that?"  
  
"You used your potential before, and you didn't like what happened after. Didn't you?"  
  
Suzy was shocked. It's true that she had potential that she could use against many people. However, because of the pittance of self-esteem she possessed, alongside her lack of willingness to use it to hurt anyone seriously, she lacked the ability to do it properly and without regret. That's when she showed some of her pent-up anger. She smacked a fist down, damaging the table.  
  


#  _"The one FUCKING time I DECIDED TO STAND UP FOR MYSELF! AND THEY ACTED LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT! THEY'RE THE DOUCHEBAGS THAT BULLIED AND TEASED ME!"_

  
"Knew it. Fucking knew it. You ARE stronger than you let on. But you choose not to use your power. Because you're better than them. Because you know that no good will come from stooping to their level. If you ask me, I'd say someone who's willing to give you more than you can take without getting ready to kick ass would be pretty stupid."  
  
"Finally! Someone fucking gets it. Those pieces of shit always found a way to tease me. But when I finally stood up for myself, they threw me under the bus! Thank God there were witnesses to prove that they started it! Luckily, dad never punished me for it. In fact, those seahorses don't bother me anymore. Because they pushed me too far."  
  
"They had it coming for bothering you."  
  
"Thanks, Frisk. It feels... kinda nice to get this out."  
  
"Yeah. I gotta admit, it's kinda nice having you as family. Sorry for being so hostile when I first saw you. My grandfather was racist, and so was mom. To an extent. But mom stopped that because she saw grandpa was a bad influence on me. Started bettering herself. Can't blame her, though. Catdogs like me are very impressionable."  
  
"Yeah. You might be a... well, you know..."  
  
"It's fine. You can say it this time."  
  
"You might be a catdog, but you're MY catdog. And I don't care. Because they're not all bad, I guess. And on behalf of my people, I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks, Suzy. I'm sorry, too. But for my people. Perhaps the aarons aren't so bad. At least, some of them. They ARE just monsters, like us."  
  
"You're only half monster, Frisk. But it's fine, you're still right. In the end, we're the same."  
  
Frisk smiled and let out a light chuckle while he and Suzy shared an eye-to-eye glance of respect for each other.  
  
"Leave it to a female aaron and a temmie-human hybrid, who just so happen to be cousins, to actually get along with other, which in turn gives credibility to both temmies and aarons being capable of getting along."  
  
"Likewise. But you know what? Why don't we just go and do something? Like go to a museum, or visit a park, or something that isn't just sitting around and shooting the breeze."  
  
"Good idea. Let's bounce."  
  
For hours, Frisk, Suzy and Chara explored the town, even going sightseeing. Around 5 pm, Frisk found out he had paperwork to do. Apparently, he had some passports he had to confirm and approve, and the paperwork for those would take the rest of the day until midnight. So all three of them rushed back to Toriel's house.  
  
Hours later, Suzy and Chara checked up on Frisk to see if he was doing alright. Needless to say, it was too much paperwork to do without getting sleepy. They saw him slumped over the desk, silently snoring away. Chara grabbed him off the desk, and Suzy tucked him in.  
  
"Good night, cousin Frisk. I'll see ya later." Suzy said, leaving the house and going back home.  
  
Chara took off her clothes and went into bed with him to sleep. Things seemed well for Frisk and Suzy for the time being, but little did they know tensions between their respective people would soon rise, and the effort they made to repair relations was for nothing.


	3. Ruin and Racism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temmies and aarons hold a meeting to discuss what happened between Frisk and Suzy. However, this discussion turns into a declaration of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies, prejudice runs amuck in this chapter. Read onward at your own risk.

Ruin and Racism (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
While Frisk and Chara were sleeping through the morning, some of the temmies and aarons gathered together. It seemed they were steadily getting agitated by each other's presence. But nonetheless, they all still needed to meet, for they heard of something important. Soon, they all gathered in a secluded area, a park of sorts. They all began huddling together, ready to convene.  
  
"Okay, everybody. This meeting needs to come to order. Please settle down, and rest your legs." Said a temmie standing higher than the others.  
  
The chatter started to stop. Then they all took a look at the temmie that was speaking.  
  
"Okay. Now, let's get down to business. It has come to our attention that some of you saw Frisk and his cousin yesterday. What the fuck happened?"  
  
"Well, I heard one of us came onto Suzy or something." Said an aaron.  
  
"Seriously? Who's the dumbass who did that?"  
  
All the aarons clamored among each other. Then a whistleblower made the call.  
  
"This douchebag right here." One called, singling another out.  
  
The temmie who started the meeting groaned.  
  
"You idiot! We're trying to give these humans a reason to cherish and respect us, not hate and fear us!"  
  
"I know, but I couldn't he-"  
  
"Yes you could, dumbass! You just wanted some pussy, isn't that right?!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"Shut up! You shouldn't have done that. Now people arw gonna flip over the bullshit you did!"  
  
The aaron that did the deed yesterday shrank a little in shame.  
  
"Now who else knows what happened with Frisk and Suzy?"  
  
"Well, I heard Suzy was bullied when she was younger, and when she stood up for herself, she got chastised for it!" Said another temmie.  
  
"Was it when she was younger or something?"  
  
"Yeah, but she was with Frisk. And he said she was holding back on the aarons who harrassed her yesterday."  
  
"Leave it to someone like him to make an innocent person feel helpless."  
  
"Whoa, hold on! She's not innocent! She's one of us!" An aaron said, standing up for his singled out friend.  
  
"Ah, but he tried to make her do it. And that makes all of us look bad. If you're gonna fuck, don't force it, and do it in private areas, NOT IN PUBLIC WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE!"  
  
"People can see you strutting that ass, and no one calls you out on that!"  
  
"That's because my fur covers up my business, you dick!"  
  
"Public indecency is illegal!"  
  
"For humans, yes, because they can only cover themselves with cloth. For monsters, not quite, especially since most human don't see our business anyway. And even then, some monsters don't have or wear clothes. So they can't make nudity illegal for monsters unless our privates are visible."  
  
"Goddammit! Such a bitch!"  
  
"Watch it, man. We came here to try and solve problems, not make more!"  
  
"The only problems we have is having to live with all of you catdogs!"  
  
All the aarons gasped. The temmies snarled.  
  
"You're gonna make my list if you don't take back what you said, seahorse."  
  
The temmies clamored against the one who spoke the threat.  
  
"Go ahead. All you catdogs are the same, anyway! If it weren't for you, Chara never would've died in the first place! Thank God an aaron brought her back!"  
  
"You seahorses are always so stupid! Chara died because of you! _**AND NO SEAHORSE LIKE YOU WOULD EVER KNOW HOW TO BRING HER BACK ANYWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL BUSY WORKING OUT AND FLEXING LIKE AN ASTERISK IN THE OLYMPIC GAMES!!"**_  
  
_**"Oh, THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU CATDOGS ALWAYS ACTING LIKE YOU'RE LARGER THAN LIFE! EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT!"**_  
  
_**"THEN IT'S WAR, IS IT?! FINE! BRING IT ON, SEAHORSE! TIME TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED ANYWAY!"**_  
  
And so, negotiations broke down between the temmies and aarons. What was supposed to be a peaceful gathering to try and work out a more pacified resolution ended in nothing but prejudice and hatred. With this, the war between temmies and aarons restarted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. The next will be longer, I promise.


	4. Smells Like Human Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets caught in the crossfire when Erica tries to bring Frisk to rebel. But when they find out their loved ones are probably in danger, both of them take it upon themselves to stop disaster from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More racist attitude towards temmies and aarons. Read this chapter at your own risk, for Toriel's house is also vandalized.

Smells Like Human Influence (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
When Frisk and Chara woke up, they sensed something went wrong. Well, actually, Frisk woke up and sensed something was wrong. He woke Chara up at 10:30 in the morning.  
  
"Mmph. Frisk, what is it? What do you want?" Chara croaked, waking up out of a dead sleep.  
  
"Do you feel something... off? Like things are about to spiral out of control?" Frisk asked, feeling a tingling sensation all through his body.  
  
"No."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Chara, Frisk, come downstairs right now! It's important." Toriel said with some urgency.  
  
Chara gasped and threw some clothes on. Then they both went downstairs to the living room.  
  
"Starting today, we have just received a report on the relations between two monster species." Said a reporter.  
  
"Aw, shit." Frisk said with his ears drooping and his tail hiding between his legs.  
  
"They seem to be deemed 'temmies' and 'aarons'. Currently, negotiations have started taking a nosedive, and they are now engaging in acts of violence and vandalism against each other. More on the story is our field reporter, Joshua Cantilever. Josh?"  
  
"Thank you, Lisa." Said Joshua.  
  
"Right now, temmies and aarons have each begun harrassing one another. Temmies have placed depictions of jocks and cheerleaders in the form of dummies and setting fire to them. Aarons have begun trying to impound temmies and cast them out to poorer areas of the local municipalities. Right here, we have a temmie making one of these stands now. Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh! HOi! I'm TeMMie!" It said, trying to put on a pacified side.  
  
"What is that thing you're making? Is it based off another monster?"  
  
"TEm mAk thIN wiT MUsclEs! MusCleS NOT cUt!"  
  
"Well, there you have it. We'll have more on this story as it develops."  
  
Chara turned off the tv.  
  
"My people are gonna kill my cousin." Frisk said with yellow flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Frisk, stay calm. Now is not the time to panic." Said Toriel.  
  
"Then when is the time?"  
  
The front door got kicked open, and into the house ran Erica.  
  
"Where's Frisk? We got aarons to beat and torture." She said, wearing her camo pants and face paint that showed she was going to war.  
  
Everybody in the house saw her like this and concluded things really did get bad for them.  
  
"NOW do we panic?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"Yes, Frisk. NOW we panic." Chara said, seeing how bad things may get.  
  
An hour later, Erica finished dragging Frisk to the recreation center he owned. He saw a crowd of angry temmies, and among them he saw the aarons that harrassed his cousin yesterday.  
  
"Dammit, mom. Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"So you could watch me do THIS!" Erica said, swingjng a fist into an aaron’s stomach.  
  
The aaron screamed in pain loudly.  
  
"That's for trying to rape my niece, you scumbag seahorse!"  
  
"Mom! You can't say that word! If I can't, then YOU ESPECIALLY CAN'T!"  
  
"You will understand when we show the truth."  
  
"What truth?! I just had to find out our people and the aarons waged war against each other... AGAIN!"  
  
"The truth we need to show you is inside."  
  
Erica brought Frisk inside the building and showed him a laptop that was seemingly transmitting audio about what the aarons were going to do.  
  
"First, we go after Frisk. He's the most powerful one. Then we take his mom out of the picture alongside him. She's the runner-up. But before all that, we need to find his father, Soichiro Yasuhiro." Said one aaron.  
  
"Why go after the human?! It's Frisk we need!" Said another.  
  
"Because, you dumbass, that's Frisk father! Since Frisk’s dad is human, we need to make sure he won't go after Frisk! And without him, Frisk and Erica won't have the will to fight back, which will make it easy to get them out of the way!"  
  
"Fine, but we're not gonna kill these temmies, are we?"  
  
"Of course not! Don't be silly! Although they WILL wish we did."  
  
Erica closed the laptop, and Frisk start trembling with his eyes flashing between yellow and cyan.  
  
"Those... pieces of shit." He said.  
  
"That's right. We're not letting them take what we worked for without a fight! So what do you say, honey? Help us fight?"  
  
"...Okay, mom. We got lives to save."  
  
Erica cheered, but she got cut off by Frisk.  
  
"But listen to me, mom. No killing. NONE. Got it? No killing from us."  
  
"But if it's se-"  
  
"I don't care if it's self defense, mom! NO! KILLING! OKAY?!"  
  
"Urgh! Fine! No killing. But I'm still defending myself, so no serious promises."  
  
"Fine. Now we gotta find dad and get him to a safe spot before anything else."  
  
Frisk and Erica hurried out of the center and went off to get Soichiro, but not before placing a forcefield on it, which prevented the aarons from coming inside of it.  
  
Meanwhile, Soichiro himself was at home, cleaning up the house. He heard the sound of the front door unlocking, but he didn't care, for he knew it was Erica who was doing it.  
  
"Soichiro, thank God you're here!" Erica said, hugging and kissing her husband.  
  
"Well, of course I'm here, honey. What's wrong? You and Frisk look like you ran 5 miles to get here." Soichiro said, confused at what was going on.  
  
"Well, see, that's the thing. You're not gonna like what I have to say. In fact, you mi-"  
  
"Just tell me what it is. It doesn't matter whether I like it or not. Get it out."  
  
"Ugh. All right, fine. Right now, your life is in serious danger. There are aarons planning to kidnap and possibly kill you, sweetie, and... sweetheart, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Soichiro gained an irritated look on his face.  
  
"Are you serious? All that progress you made, and you erase it? And now you have Frisk acting as racist as you?" He said, upset and disappointed.  
  
"I am NOT being racist this time! Those aarons really ar-"  
  
"Stop! Just... stop."  
  
"Soichiro, please bel-"  
  
"Listen. I'm not gonna just do what you say if you're going to act this racist while our son is right here! You both need to stop! But even then, I can't help you with that, so please just go away!"  
  
"Honey, can't you ju-"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I hate that you're being prejudice against those aarons, and I can't see you right now!"  
  
Soichiro cried, not just angrily, but sadly, for he had to close the door on his wife and son, and he sobbed while he locked the door. Erica groaned, knowing her husband would need some time alone.  
  
"Fuck. Now your father won't talk to me. Guess it's just you and me, honey."  
  
Frisk let out a exasperated sigh, knowing that he and his people had a lot of work to do. Clearly, the aarons had become smarter, and as a result, more formidable.  
  
"Yep. Looks like we'll have to save everybody by ourselves."  
  
Frisk and Erica trudged back to the neighborhood, and there he saw chaos. Toriel's house was vandalized by spray paint with words that said "get that catdog spayed and neutered", and her bushes were laced with collars, leashes and trash. Frisk’s eyes glowed red and black. Then, his phone rang. He picked it up, and someone was on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Where are ya, bro?! The neighborhood got trashed, and now we're grabbing things to clean the dump up!" Sans said on the other line.  
  
Meanwhile, the skeleton brothers were with Alphys and Undyne.  
  
"Sans, you sound pissed off." Frisk said, a little surprised at Sans' tone.  
  
"I AM PISSED OFF, FRISK! YOU THI-"  
  
Undyne snatched Sans' phone out of the hands before he could finish.  
  
"Get back home! Those pieces of shit SPRAYPAINTED OUR FUCKING HOUSES!" She shouted.  
  
"Stop yelling, Undyne! I am home, and I could hear you just by whispering! You’re blowing my eardrums up!"  
  
"I don't give a fuck! They better not be there when we get back, or I'm gonna kick their ass!"  
  
"So you got a bunch of seahorses to beat up? Sounds like something my mom would love to do with you."  
  
"Stow that racist attitude, or you're next!"  
  
"Why should I? The aarons are the ones that spraypainted your houses."  
  
"Because there's no-"  
  
Frisk screamed and turned around to see who was talking behind him and his mother. It was Chara, but she had Asriel and Toriel with her.  
  
"Don’t do that, Chara!" He said, recoiling from his jumpscare.  
  
"Whatever. As I was saying, there's no use doing that. We can tell the aarons did it, Frisk. We even had to get Flowey out to chase them away. Apparently, the aarons ALSO know what Asriel did when he was Flowey. And now, they're trying to hold them both accountable."  
  
"Which will be pointless, since all of the courts, especially the local ones, confirmed that Asriel cannot be held accountable for his actions as Flowey, not only because Flowey is his alter, but also because it happened in a different timeline, not this one, meaning Asriel is technically not guilty, especially since he didn't kill anyone in this timeline. Yet." Toriel said, lightly smacking Asriel in the back of the head.  
  
"Right. Anyway, I need your help. The aarons are planning something big, and they and my people are at war again." Frisk said, changing the subject back to what he was going through.  
  
"Please. This will blow over, eventually. The police are fully aware of this matter, and they'll deal with it. Since most of the police are human, those aarons don't stand a chance." Said a skeptical Asriel as he let his alter ego out to talk.  
  
"Besides, I killed them all once. If they try anything again, I'll just hold them hostage unti-"  
  
"No. You'll only make things worse, Flowey."  
  
"Oh, what do you know, you idiot? Let's just go inside. I'm sick of looking at what looked like my handiwork in Snowdin once."  
  
Toriel was surprised and grabbed Flowey by Asriel’s ear and dragged him inside.  
  
"We will talk about that later. As for you, Frisk and Erica, get inside my house now." She said, unlocking and opening her door.  
  
They all went inside, but with furrowed, annoyed eyebrows. Frisk and Erica were the only ones who knew how dangerous the aarons could get. Convincing everyone to listen was going to be harder than they both thought.


	5. Accidental Bad Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Frisk commit a hate crime and are arrested, but hings turns from bad to awkward to worse when Frisk’s friends catch wind of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is said in the summary, Frisk and Erica commit a hate crime, and one of the cops are racist against temmies. Reader discretion is advised.

Accidental Bad Parenting (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
When they all got inside, Frisk was suddenly haunted by Undyne shouting on the other end.  
  
"Hey! I'm still here! Did you forget about me?!" She shouted.  
  
"Sorry, Undyne! Just went inside Toriel's house. Anyway, don't worry, we'll be waiting at home for you guys." Frisk said, remembering he still had a call to finish.  
  
"Give me that! Alright, we'll be back soon, bro. Bye." Sans said, snatching back his phone and hanging up.  
  
Frisk let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"So now what are you and your mom gonna do?" Asked Flowey and Asriel.  
  
"So it's not obvious, weed? Retaliate. Find some weak spots, and deal damage. Plenty of it." Frisk said as his eyes glowed red.  
  
"That's my boy." Erica said with an evil chuckle as she rubbed Frisk’s head.  
  
"Does your husband approve of this?" Toriel asked with her arms folded.  
  
"No. In fact, he won't talk to either of us. When this type of thing happens, it reminds him of Mako, his father. Mako was beyond racist, and he kept telling me that letting Mako spending time with Frisk was a bad idea. I never believed him until my own son asked me wha-"  
  
Frisk cover Erica's mouth, not wanting to let them hear what was a simple question from when he was younger be heard by everybody else. She pulled his hand off just after.  
  
"Stop that, young man! Fine. I'll just whisper it."  
  
Erica whispered the question into Toriel's ear. She was shocked and disgusted.  
  
"Frisk! How dare you ask your mother a question like that! You are **NOT** allowed to say that word!" She said, ashamed at Frisk’s actions as a kid.  
  
**_"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A BAD WORD UNTIL MOM SAID IT WAS! GRANDPA MAKO ALWAYS SAID IT AROUND ME!"_** Frisk said with red and cyan eyes.  
  
"Well, she was right to finally listen! Your grandfather was a terrible influence, and thank goodness she pulled you away from it!"  
  
"Yeah, thank goodness, although some of that is also her fault because she still let Frisk see him before she pulled the plug on it while Soichiro couldn't stop her." Said Chara.  
  
"Look. I'm not the best mother in the world. I'm not a perfect mom, and I'm more than willing to admit it. I make mistakes, like Toriel does on a regular basis. Thank God she uses birth control. But despite all that, I'm trying to learn to be a good one." Erica admitted, guilty of knowing she enabled this side of Frisk.  
  
"Now, I love my son, and I always will. But right now, what he said is in the past. That's what you Dreemurrs should've done: let go of the past, and keep moving forward. If you did, Asriel wouldn't have remained a flower and become evil, and Asgore and Toriel would've still been married. Chara’s fate wouldn't have changed much, but she at least would've been able to accept humans more."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure humans are to blame for this one. Clearly, the monsters have adopted the crimes they're comitting from the humans, so it's also their fault." Said Chara.  
  
"Stop that, Chara. Monsters have done it, just like humans have. They are both the same when it comes to that. Monsters just do it a little bit different from humans. So we didn't copy shit off of them. Get over it, already."  
  
Chara groaned and was about to reply, but then someone knocked on the door. She opened it up, and Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys was on the other side with things to clean up the neighborhood.  
  
"Ugh. Comedian, can this wait?" She asked.  
  
"I just had to see a certain slur that pertains to my brother in my friend's house. So, _**NO, IT CAN'T WAIT.**_" Sans said with empty eyesockets.  
  
Chara let out a louder groan of annoyance, and she snatched the cans of spraypaint from him. Then she changed into her true form, tentacles aplenty, and started shaking the cans vigorously.  
  
"Eh, Chara, you got one eye now. And no mouth." Asriel said as he peered out to Chara.  
  
"I don’t give a fuck! Just give me a moment!" Chara said as she tore herself a mouth and shook harder.  
  
Soon, she started repainting the house to where the graffiti wasn't seen anymore. Then she took the rest of the cans and did the same to the other houses that got spraypainted. It took ten minutes to finish. But Chara was still irritated as she grabbed them all with her tentacles and showed them how she did.  
  
"There. Graffiti's gone. You happy now?" She asked.  
  
All of them looked around. Chara did a great job of making the houses look better.  
  
"Damn. Pretty spiffy, sis." Said Asriel.  
  
"Yes, Chara. Very well done." Toriel said with a proud look on her face.  
  
"Thank you. Now everybody, let's get some rest. This'll all blow over, eventually." Suggested Chara.  
  
"What about mom and I? We're temmies. We're targets." Asked Frisk.  
  
"I don’t know! Figure it out for yourselves, Frisk."  
  
Everybody went back to their homes. Erica and Frisk sat down on the couch, and Chara joined them, a little winded from taking care of those houses. Then they turned on the tv.  
  
"Breaking news! It seems that the entire local police department, at least the humans, have all left their jobs!" Said a anchorperson.  
  
Erica and Frisk perked up their ears. Chara gasped and cheered in excitement.  
  
"YES! WHOO HOO! FUCK THE HUMANS! THEY CAN ALL EAT MY ASS!" She said, happy that the humans wouldn't be around.  
  
"In fact, even the local human judges have seemed to have stepped down as well. When asked who would replace them, it seems that monsters, aarons I might add, will take up their place in the interim. More on the report is one of our own."  
  
"I'm standing outside the local police department with the adjacent courthouse where temmies and aarons hve gone into a complete frenzy. Temmies are clearly winning this fight, but it seems that the aarons will be allowed to legally fight back with the aarons taking up legal positions. OH! It looks like one of them is coming out." Said a reporter.  
  
The camera turned to reveal an aaron in police attire. It lifted its arms and flexed as hard as it could.  
  
"Attention, everyone! You are engaging in public discourse on public property! Pleave leave the premises immediately, or you will all be forced to pay a fine or serve a sentence!" The aaron said loudly into a megaphone.  
  
The temmies were already replused by the flexing and left. The aarons that remained glumly floated away, not wanting to get in trouble. Then the aaron that forced the fight to end went to the reporter.  
  
"Attention, all citizens! As of now, we monsters have taken over your legal system! But do not worry! We will make sure to uphold your laws as you have done in the past! Of course, we'll just do it better!"  
  
The aaron laughed and left the cameraperson and reporter alone.  
  
"Well, there you have it. Monsters are now in charge of us, in a way. Chances are it won't be long until they actually take up leadership positions."  
  
Chara turned off the tv and saw Frisk and Erica glaring at her angrily.  
  
"Um, I was wrong?" She said in her defense.  
  
Neither temmie said anything; they just looked away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. I am furious." Frisk said, wrapping his ears around himself.  
  
Chara sighed sadly and went upstairs for the evening.  
  
The next month was worse than the first day. Temmies and aarons continued their war, but it got harder for temmies in the long term because some aarons were in positions of power, they were able to oppress some of the temmies into quitting. There was a monster couple, however, who tried to get the temmies and aarons to make up and stop the feud. A temmie and an aaron, attempting to make things right. However, this protest was met with ridicule from both species, and they both kept secluded while trying to achieve their goal. The aarons that weren't in power were beaten ruthlessly by temmies and forced to give out ways to remove some aarons from their power. Needless to say, the backlash from both sides was dangerous. It seemed they reached a stalemate until Frisk and Erica spraypainted a gym.  
  
"All right, done, mom." Frisk said, throwing a can of spraypaint away.  
  
Erica took a look, and she was proud of what was seen: a picture of an aaron crossed out with the words "no seahorses allowed" underneath.  
  
"It looks great!" She said.  
  
Suddenly, a flashlight and a siren went off on them. They turned around and saw an aaron as a police officer.  
  
"I knew you would be... wait. ERICA?!" Said the aaron as he recognized Frisk’s mother.  
  
"Oh. How ya doing, Jordan?" Erica said, embarrassed that she was caught by an aaron she knew.  
  
"Oh, my God. This is so embarrassing. I have to arrest my own sister and my nephew! The guys at the presinct will nev-"  
  
"Wait a second. Mom, that's my uncle?!" Frisk asked, shocked that his uncle really was an aaron.  
  
"Yes. Jordan, Frisk. Frisk, Jordan." Erica introduced with shame.  
  
"Fuck. I really wish I didn't ha-"  
  
Suddenly, another aaron burst out of the car.  
  
"Stop right there, catdogs!" They said.  
  
Jordan punched them in the face for that.  
  
"Dude! What the fuck!"  
  
"That's my sister and nephew, asshole! And that's our monster ambassador, too!" Jordan yelled, not appreciating the racial slur.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Frisk. But that doesn't excuse you from what you just did. You're both under arrest for a hate crime. Pay the fine, or serve your sentence for the next two months. And also, if you stole anything, we'll be taking it back and giving it to the proper recipients."  
  
"Are you serious?" Erica asked, finding it hard to believe how pathetic the aaron sounded.  
  
"Resisting arrest, are we? That's fine. We'll just make you ta-"  
  
"Actually, we WILL pay the fine." Frisk interrupted, trying to end this conversation.  
  
"Wait. Seriously? Most temmies never pay the fine. In fact, most of them just resist arrest, and we get to keep them for four months."  
  
"Yes, I'm paying the fine."  
  
"Huh. That's too bad. I was hoping you would resist arrest. Regardless, you made the right choice. Come with us."  
  
Frisk and Erica got handcuffed, and they were escorted into the car. Then it drove off.  
  
"Okay. Here's the procedure, sis: we're going to the courthouse. First, we search you both, confiscate any stolen goods, if you have any. Then, you pay your fine, and we release you." Jordan said with a heavy heart.  
  
"Won't we have to be sentenced first?" Asked Erica.  
  
"Of course. We already have proof you and Frisk committed a hate crime. All that's left is the sentence and the punishment. Thankfully, your law break wasn't violent, so the most we can give you is a fine, 581 dollars, to be exact."  
  
"Oh. Don’t you feel bad about this?"  
  
"Of course I do. You might be a temmie, but you're still my sister, and I know you wouldn't do this unless you had a good reason. But that still doesn't mean you get to violate the law. Now if you did get violent, you would've served a sentence instead. About six months."  
  
"So you're my uncle. And Suzy's my cousin. Is she okay?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"Yes, she is. But I had to make her do community service for bullying another aaron. She also said she missed you and wanted me to thank you for encouraging her to stand up for herself." Said Jordan.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Of course. Knowing that you stood up for her, that lets me know you really are my nephew, and family that stands up for each other when they need it can't be all bad! So, thank you, Frisk. And... I'm sorry I had to do this."  
  
"It's fine. You're just doing your job now."  
  
The rest of the ride was silent until they got to the courthouse. Thankfully, the process was relatively quick, so Frisk and Erica were searched with a detector powered by magic.  
  
"Oh, good. Nothing you have on you was stolen. Why am I not surprised?" Asked Jordan.  
  
"Because you know I don't steal things." Replied Erica as she was scanned by her brother.  
  
"Good point. Just as well, I'm finished scanning. Okay. Judge said $581, so pay the fine, please."  
  
Frisk shelled out 600 dollars.  
  
"Keep the change, uncle Jordan." He said, walking out.  
  
"Not so fast! Before you leave, because you paid the fine in full, this is considered expunged from your record."  
  
"Right. Bye."  
  
Frisk walked out and waited for his mother to follow.  
  
"For what it's worth, it was nice to see you again, Jordan. Sucks about your wife, by the way." Said Erica.  
  
"Yeah. She died during childbirth. But at least I still have Suzy. And a new wife that loves her." Jordan said with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"All right. Gotta go, bro. Love ya."  
  
"Love you too, sis."  
  
Erica left, and both temmie and aaron went back to their lives.  
  
However, when Frisk and Erica got back home to Toriel's house, Frisk noticed the door was locked. Then he sensed something bad was about to happen.  
  
"Uh oh." He said.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open, and everyone but Asgore was staring at him with ill intent.  
  
"We're gonna have a little talk, Frisk." Sans said with an empty eyesocket and a glowing one.  
  
"We're in big trouble, aren't we?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sans pulled both of them inside the house and closed the door.  
  
"We just heard you and ya ma committed a hate crime. They better be lying to me, or this convo is gonna be a lot longer."  
  
"It wasn't a lie, Sans."  
  
Sans groaned loudly and punched a wall. Then he recoiled and rubbed his hand, forgetting there was no point in punching anything. Soon, Frisk and Erica were dragged into the living room and forced to sit down.  
  
"All right. What the fuck is your deal with those aarons, you two?"  
  
"Excuse me, gaster bitcher?!" Erica said, feeling offended by the sudden interview.  
  


##  _"WHY DO YOU GUYS HATE AARONS SO MUCH?! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANNA TELL US, JUST DO IT ALREADY! MAYBE WE CAN MAKE IT SO YOU DON'T ANYMORE!"_

  
Frisk had enough of this.  
  
"Fine! You wanna know so badly?! I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like it." He said with his eyes glowing black.  
  
"Those aarons are the bane of our existence! The only reason we needed them back then was to keep us from doing something stupid, like causing wanton violence and destruction! They needed us for virtually everything! Transportation, protection, you name it! AND THEN THEY GOT STUPID AND STARTED A FIGHT WITH US BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT THEY GOT MUSCLED UP! THAT MADE THEM WANNA FLEX US UNTIL WE GOT SICK OF IT! BUT IT GETS WORSE FROM THERE! Chara ended up dying, but those seahorses and these catdogs thought the other was to blame for it! The thought that anyone but Chara was at fault for her death IS FUCKING MENTAL! In addition-"  
  
"Frisk, please! Enough!" Chara commanded.  
  


# "SHUT UP! IN ADDITION, HUMANS ARE BAD, ANIMALS ARE BAD, BUT NOT NEARLY AS BAD AS HUMANS, AND _AARONS ARE ALWAYS BAD!_ WHY?! BECAUSE THEY'RE FUCKING AARONS! ENOUGH SAID! And now I'm getting fed up because I'm fighting a losing battle because no one knows exactly how bad it got between us because they've never been involved with this fucking feud until now! And I pity the idiots who honestly think the aarons don't have any ill intentions, but I guess _I'm_ the idiot because you all think this isn't a big deal! IT IS! _AND YOU'RE ALL JUST THROWING YOUR FREEDOMS AWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL TOO STUPID TOO REALIZE HOW MUCH DANGER YOU'RE IN!!!_"

  
By the time Frisk finished blowing out his lungs, everybody was shocked. They couldn't say a word. Even Flowey and Asriel were rendered speechless. Then Papyrus' eyesockets started to fill a little.  
  
"I... I'm not stupid." He said.  
  
Sans and Undyne lashed out.  
  
"That's right, Pap. You ain't dumb at all." He said, clenching his fist.  
  
The comedian then lunged at Frisk, only to get stopped by Undyne.  
  
"You're gonna take that back, Frisk. Or else." She said with her head tilted low.  
  
Frisk finally felt a pang of guilt for what he said.  
  
"Alright, you guys. Maybe I went t-"  
  
Sans landed a punch on Frisk’s face, not willing to let him finish taking the statement back. Then he growled and went into a rollerbrawl with Sans. Both landed punches on each other with Frisk barking at him the entire time. But then, Sans managed to hold Frisk down long enough.  
  
"He ain't STUPID! NEVER CALL OUR BROTHER STUPID!" Yelled Sans.  
  


##  _"I WAS TRYING TO TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE YOU PUNCHED ME SQUARE IN THE FACE, YOU JUDGMENTAL PRICK!"_

  
Frisk threw Sans off of him, but Undyne launched her own attack at Frisk. Soon, fists were flying between the fish and the temmie.  
  
"You don't fucking talk to that dork like that, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU APOLOGIZE TO PAPYRUS RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" She roared.  
  
_**"I WAS GOING TO BEFORE THE JUDGE STOPPED ME!"**_ Frisk roared back.  
  
The force from Frisk’s voice was loud and powerful enough to send Undyne to the wall. Then he and Undyne felt Chara's tentacles coiling around them, holding the two apart. Then her creepy face made itself seen.  
  
"Everybody stop it. NOW." She said in an eery, reverberating voice.  
  
"Frisk, you need to leave. Erica, you too. And don't come back until you stop being such an ass, Frisk. We're not dumb."  
  
"Oh, I see! All of you guys get to call **ME** dumb whenever you like, BUT WHEN I GIVE YOU ALL A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, I'VE COMMITTED A CARDINAL SIN!" Frisk yelled, feeling betrayed.  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, FR-"  
  


#  _"YES IT IS! IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THAT! I'M THE ONE EVERYONE CALLS AN IDIOT, BUT GOD FORBID IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"_

  
Chara stopped doing her creepy face and started crying. Then she let Undyne and Frisk go.  
  
"Get out, Frisk. You too, Erica."  
  
"Fine. Let's go, young man." Erica said, thoroughly done with everyone.  
  
Frisk turned around for a brief moment. He took a few steps, but he turned around to see Papyrus wiped his tears away, still with the sad expression.  
  
"Papy..."  
  
"I'm not stupid." Papyrus muttered, looking away from Frisk.  
  
Everybody else pointed Frisk to the door, and out he and his mother went.  
  
"Well, isn't this a fine song and dance. Just got kicked out of my family's life. Except for yours, mom." He said.  
  
"Sorry, honey. I didn't mean for this to happen to you." Erica said, hugging her son to comfort him.  
  
"It's fine, mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Frisk. But look on the bright side. You still have me, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
Both mother and son purred in each other's arms as they stood up to try and find some shelter. Then Asgore pulled up in his car. He noticed, however, that they weren't looking very jovial.  
  
"Frisk, Erica, is something the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Well, your daughter, son and ex-wife kinda just kicked me out of their lives. So, yes. Well, mostly on the grounds of a place to stay." Replied Frisk.  
  
"Well, that simply will not do! You will stay at my place! I refuse to take 'no' for an answer! Come inside."  
  
Asgore opened his garage, and Frisk and Erica followed him in. When they got settled, Asgore led them into his kitchen through the garage. Then he pointed them into the living room.  
  
"Please make yourselves at home, and rest those weary souls of yours." He said.  
  
"If you need me, I will be making my own dinner. Perhaps you would like some?"  
  
"Thank you, your majesty, but I'm not hungry right now." Erica said, sitting on the couch and feeling ashamed of what she got Frisk into.  
  
"No thank you, Asgore. I'll be fine." Frisk said, sitting next to his mother.  
  
"Very well. Perhaps you would like to talk about what is ailing you?" Asked the king.  
  
"Not now, Fluffybuns. We kinda just wanna rest."  
  
Asgore dropped the subject, and he went back to the kitchen. Erica started sniffling, and a few tears came out. Then soft cries came out.  
  
"I ruined my baby's life." She whimpered.  
  
"Mom? Stop that." Frisk whimpered back.  
  
Erica didn't pay attention and held Frisk to her chest.  
  
"Frisk, mommy's so sorry, sweetie. She didn't mean to ruin your life."  
  
Frisk felt the tears coming, and he wept in his mother's arms. They were like that for a few hours, but they eventually cried themselves to sleep. 


	6. How to Lose Your Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting arrested again for an unjust reason, Frisk and Erica make an impossibly difficult choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica accidentally catches Frisk masturbating in Asgore’s bathroom in the beginning. Also, the temmies are forced into a mass exodus back into Mount Ebott. Read this chapter at your own risk.

How to Lose Your Determination (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
At about 1 in the morning, Erica woke up and felt the urgent need to use the bathroom. She sniffed around for a possible area to relieve herself. The scent led her upstairs.  
  
"Huh? That weird. Why do I hear voices?" She asked herself as she climbed up the stairs.  
  
As she got closer to the source, she thought she heard Frisk moaning to himself. On the other side, Frisk was "having fun" with himself.  
  
"Chara, that ass of yours. So big, so juciy and warm. Fuck, I miss you so much." He said as he stroked himself harder and faster.  
  
Erica got curious and opened the door.  
  
"Frisk, what are y- **_AAAGGGGHHHH_**!"  
  
Erica had no idea Frisk was showing how much he missed Chara, but he heard his mother's scream and screamed back. He then covered himself.  
  
"MOM, WHAT THE FUCK! GET OUTTA HERE!" He yelled, trying to cover his eight-inch long shame.  
  
Erica quickly covered her eyes and turned around.  
  


### "OH, MY GOD! FRISK, I AM SO SORRY! I DID NOT REALIZE YOU WERE DOING THAT!"

##  _ "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I JUST... MISS CHARA A LOT, AND HER BIG FAT ASS IS MY FAVORITE PART OF HER BODY, A-" _

### "IT'S FINE! IT'S FINE! I JUST NEEDED TO USE THE BATHROOM, THAT'S IT!"

##  _"OKAYOKAYOKAY! I JUST NEED A MOMENT TO GET-"_

  
**"NO, NO! YOU GO AHEAD AND FINISH! I JUST... just clean up when you're done, okay?!"**  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Erica quickly slammed the door behind her, and she immediately felt grossed out.  
  
"That... was fucking gross! I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Erica quickly searched for a trash can and puked into it. Then she gargled some water and spat it into the kitchen sink.  
  
"Well, at least I know my son can please a woman! But I still never want to see that again!"  
  
Erica felt a pain in her stomach, surely her body's way of telling her she still needed to answer nature's call. Thankfully, it didn't take her that long to get the opportunity. Frisk went back downstairs after 5 minutes, and his mother quickly rushed upstairs. Despite this, he didn't say anything to her as he kept a blush of embarrassment across his face.  
  
Meanwhile, Erica was able to relieve herself. But she couldn't help but take in the faint smell of butterscotch and... something else.  
  
"Ew. It smells like baby gravy in here. How embarrassing." She said as she relieved herself.  
  
In the morning, Erica and Frisk were still recovering from yesterday. It was very mortifying. It was bad enough they were arrested, but what made it worse is that they barely had any support from anybody else. The night before this morning didn't do anything to make things worse or better, but that doesn't mean it was happily looked back upon. But as if they didn't get enough, a knock on the door happened around 9:15am. Erica and Frisk answered it for Asgore, who was cooking in the other room.  
  
"Yes?" Erica answered.  
  
Suddenly, she and Frisk got handcuffed by two aarons working as police officers.   
  
"Hey! Whoa! What the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
Erica got Asgore’s attention by accident, which caused the king to stop cooking and go see the commotion. There he saw Frisk and Erica getting dragged out of his house.  
  
"What's going on?! Why are Frisk and Erica being arrested?!" He asked.  
  
"Your majesty, I'm sorry to say this, but they're under arrest for treason. They're being taken into custody, just like all of the other catdogs. You'll do well to stay out of this." An aaron said, throwing them both in the police car.  
  
The aaron quickly got in the car and drove off. Asgore was not amused in the slightest.  
  
"I should have known. The war has restarted. Erica. Frisk. I will bring you back to this land."  
  
Asgore went inside with determination in his eyes as they glowed orange and cyan, signaling his silent rage burning like a wildfire.  
  
A few hours later, Frisk and Erica were released from a cell they were placed into, but they were in handcuffs still. As they were brought to the new police chief, which was also an aaron, they were outraged.  
  
"How were WE arrested for treason?! We never did anything worthy of that!" Erica snarled.  
  
"Sorry, but all of you temmies were arrested for treason!" Said the chief.  
  
"It's not a crime to be a temmie!"  
  
"It is now."  
  
The chief turned on the television, and Frisk and Erica's worst nightmares came true. All over the world, temmies were deemed illegal now. The chief could do nothing but smile.  
  
"Shame for you all, really. Your brother fought for you as hard as he could, but in the end..."  
  
The police chief signaled the others to bring Jordan and Suzy out. There they were, in handcuffs, just like his temmie relatives. Erica was shocked that the aarons would turn on their own kind. Not to mention her own brother and niece.  
  
"Let them go, or-"  
  
Frisk got interrupted by an aaron putting a gun against Suzy's head.  
  
"Ah, ah. But since you can see this..."  
  
The police chief signaled again, and out came... his friends and family. Frisk was appalled at the sight.  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"It's also treason for anybody to have had contact with a temmie at any point in time now. Unless, of course, they have any position in politics. Which is why Asgore is not here."  
  
"So you went after my friends and family instead?!"  
  
Sans scoffed at what Frisk said.  
  
"We're not friends. You threw us under, kid. Fuck off." He said.  
  
"What? Sans, please, can't you jus-"  
  
"Shut up. You betrayed us... temmie." Papyrus said with a scowl unlike he has ever shown.  
  
Frisk was shocked. This actually brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"Papyrus, you can't possi-"  
  
"I no longer believe in you, Frisk. You traitor."  
  
Frisk couldn't believe what he heard. Papyrus no longer believed in him, and it struck him too hard. He got desperate.   
  
"No. Please. Let them go. I'll do anything. Just please let them go."  
  
Suddenly, everybody perked up. Even the aarons gave Frisk their attention.  
  
"Anything?" Everybody but Erica said.  
  
"Anything. Just please don't hurt them."  
  
"Frisk, you don't need to sell out. They're just try-"  
  
"Erica? What's going on? Why was I taken in?" Interrupted a voice from behind everyone.  
  
Everybody moved aside and revealed... Soichiro. He interrupted Erica as she spoke.  
  
"Oh, no. Baby, I'm so sorry. We never meant for this to happen. Please, you ha-"  
  
"If you're really sorry, if you really wish to atone, then you need to do the right thing. Both of you."  
  
Erica started tearing up. Being captured was bad enough, but now they were forced to see their loved ones in the same boat as them. Frisk and Erica took the only option they had left: give up.  
  
"What are your demands?" She said.  
  
"Now listen. We're all reasonable monsters. We know you love and care about these people, regardless of whether they reciprocate your feelings. So... here's the deal. If you and Frisk willingly come with us, we'll let them go free. We might even let them go back to their lives without any strings attached. But if you don't, let's just say you'll never see them again in this life. So what do you say? Do they go free, or do you go free instead?"  
  
Nothing could prepare them for happened next. Asriel and Chara were expecting Frisk to throw them under again, as was everyone else. But then, they all saw they lost their hope completely.  
  
"Fine. Take us in." Both temmies said.  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
"Wait. Did he just..."  
  
Sans couldn't finish the question because of his surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sans. But I guess this is the only way to prove it now." Frisk said with empty eyes and a broken heart.  
  
"Shame I... couldn't always be determined. But it's for the best. Sometimes, you gotta know when to give up. Right?"  
  
Sans was speechless.  
  
"Okay. You heard these mangy catdogs. Put them with the others, and let everyone else go." Said an aaron.  
  
Frisk and Erica didn't bother reacting to the slur. They didn't have enough motivation to do anything but what they were told. Everybody else was released from their restraints, and they were led out of the building.  
  
"Frisk... he... gave up." Chara said, shocked at what just happened.  
  
"Brother... did we just... kill someone?" Asked Papyrus.  
  
"I... don't know." Sans said, looking at his hands in shock.  
  
"We didn't. But from how Frisk and Erica looked... we may as well have." Toriel said, feeling the price Frisk and Erica payed.  
  
"What have we done?" Asked Chara.  
  
They all went back to their homes after a few hours, but it seemed that everyone but Toriel was locked out. However, there was an aaron waiting for them at the door.  
  
"Miss Toriel, you'll need this, just for tonight." They said, handing the key to Toriel.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"We'll show you."  
  
The aaron led them all into the living room. And there they saw why Frisk and Erica were right. The tv showed many temmies led back into the mountain, with Frisk and Erica in the pack as well.  
  
"Good lord. We caused history to repeat. It's all our fault." Asriel said as Flowey took over.  
  
"This is bad. Frisk was telling the truth, and now we really ARE the idiots!" Said the alter ego.  
  
"Frisk. My wife. They were telling the truth." Said Soichiro.  
  
"They made their choice. It was easy to handle them once we got into the legal system. You should all be considered lucky. You were also guilty of being around a temmie, which is considered treasonous now. But because they took your place, this will be expunged from all of your records. Good bye, everybody."  
  
The aarons left without another word. Everybody was left to stew in the choice they all made.  
  
For two months, everything fell apart. Eventually, everybody but Asgore was evicted from their homes to house more aarons. They were all forced to find shelter in random areas in shame. One day, Chara got a call from Asgore.  
  
"Hello?" She timidly answered.  
  
"Put your phone on speakerphone." He said.  
  
Chara did as she was told and her friends and family listened closely.  
  


#  _"GET TO MY HOUSE IMMEDIATELY. WE'RE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE TALK."_

  
Asgore waited for thirty minutes before they all got to his house. Toriel nervously knocked on the door with an unusual amount of fear. He answered and opened up.  
  


#  "GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW."

  
All of them quickly crowded their way in, sitting in the living room. Asgore was ready to make them learn exactly what they did. And boy, was he angry.


	7. The King's Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and company must now face Asgore’s anger and disappointment at them, chiefly thanks to what they forced Frisk and Erica to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you used to seeing Asgore angry, or is it scary? If it is, reader discretion is advised, for he lets out a universal truism...

The King's Judgment (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
As everyone sat down, Asgore locked the door behind him. Needless to say, he was angry. Toriel was the only one who had a visible tremble. She knew how Asgore got if he got angry, which was so rare, it was possible to count how many times he lost his temper on one hand.  
  
"Do you know why I called you all here?" He asked with a low voice.  
  
All of them were silent. Soichiro, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Toriel, Asriel, Chara. No one wanted to anger the king by saying anything.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
Everybody flinched. Chara made the foolish thought of talking.  
  
"Frisk was arrested. And so was Erica." She sheepishly whimpered.  
  
"Correct. And now look what you have all done. However, I must admit, it was not all your fault. None of you started this mess. However, ALL of you should have at least been willing to help stop it."  
  
"Seriously? It's not our fault temmies and aarons can't get along." Sans said under his breath.  
  
"BUT YOU DID NOTHING TO MAKE THE FIGHTING STOP! You let them take the temmie you called 'brother' away from you because of a simple word that triggered you all because you wanted to feel like you could control someone. DIDN'T YOU?!"  
  
Sans actually got scared of Asgore. He never saw him this angry at anybody.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I did."  
  


##  _"UNDYNE, CHARA, YOU BOTH CLAIM TO CHERISH MONSTERKIND, BUT THE SECOND ONE CROSSED YOUR PATH THE WRONG WAY, YOU THREW THEM UNDER THE BUS!"_

  
Undyne and Chara looked away in shame.  
  
"Yeah. Guess we did, Fluffybuns." She said, feeling the disappointment on Asgore’s face.  
  
"Because you, Sans, are a terrible, judgmental hypocrite, and YOU, UNDYNE AND CHARA, ARE TRAITORS TO YOUR SPECIES!"  
  
"Why are you being so mean, dad?!" Chara asked, feeling tears come to her eyes.  
  


### "How do you think humanity AND monsterkind would look if they were unrepentant of the wrongs they commit unto others?! Would we be happier?! Of course, we would! But heavens, would it be a mess as they all do such evils upon others as many have done unto them!"

  
Asgore then backed off a little.  
  
"That's why I'm here to tell you and Asriel that you may be adults, but you are STILL my children. And as a father, my job is to help steer you in the right direction. Even if it means I have to shine a naked light on the truthfully bad things you have done. But even now, the fact that I have to treat you like you are all mere children..."  
  
Asgore made his way to the kitchen. Chara felt like she disappointed him.  
  
"Dad, where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"To the kitchen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want a cup of coffee."  
  
"Oh. Allow me."  
  
Chara tried to go and make Asgore one, but he quickly stopped her before she could go much further.  
  


#  _"NO. I WILL MAKE IT MYSELF."_

  
Asgore motioned Chara to sit back down, which she did. Suddenly, everybody felt the tension in the room, yet it was too much to be vocal. The guilt of her father's words were too much for Chara. But as if she didn't feel bad enough, her birth parents came out to talk to her.  
  
"Chara. Your father and I. Neither of us can believe you did that." Laura said, scolding her.  
  
"I know. I... threw my own kind away. I'm just as bad as the humans that killed you, mom." Chara said, feeling her form change to its true self.  
  
"I'm no different from the humans that belittled me when I lost you. No wonder people like me get pushed around and stepped on. Because someday, we will have proven to deserve it. And that's just what I've done. I'm sorry. I made a mockery of my name. Because I couldn't do the right thing for once."  
  
"Chara. You know what you need to do. To make this right. To atone." Said Charon.  
  
"You're right. And I'll start with my goat dad."  
  
Asgore walked back into the living room, looking at all of them and shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad. You looked up to me as the future and hope of monsters and humans. And now look at me. I'm either their worst nightmare or just the ashes of a once brilliant flame."  
  
Asgore took a few gulps of his coffee.  
  
"Do any of you know the most important part of what being a leader is all about?"  
  
Every got a confused look except for Toriel, who knew what Asgore was about to say.  
  
"Listening to the people you rule over, and making sure their needs are fulfilled, alongside some of their desires. They don't always expect you to follow through, but they all expect you to hear them out at least. Every last one of them. Leaders that treat their people like mere animals never do it once. As history and repetition has confirmed and dictated, discontent rises, and public approval sinks. Down into nothingness. In the end, the leader is disposed of, and a new one is brought in. If the people that deposed of the old ruler, and bring in a new one, are lucky enough, they might find someone that does what the people want. But all through the process, the ruler that wrongs the people is thrown away because their actions hurt their people, their livelihoods, and even the rulers themselves, too. That being said, I must ask you, Chara."  
  
Asgore turned his head to Chara, who looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"How much longer do you plan to oppress your supporters, hmm?"  
  
Chara couldn't handle answering the question.  
  
"If you keep throwing away any relationship you get with other people, eventually, you will be nothing but a family of one. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
Chara started tearing up from what she realized. Frisk has done nothing but support her, and she simply threw him under the bus when he needed her most.  
  
"I think I do. You know dad, you're one of the smartest boss monsters I know. And I get it if you don't love me anymore."  
  
"Chara. I will never stop loving you. You are my daughter. But sometimes, you need a dose of tough love. Yes, it does hurt, but you have developed a thick skin for this treatment. And now it is time for you to own up to your mistake and atone accordingly. And the rest of you would do well to do the same."  
  
Everybody felt the power behind Asgore’s word.  
  
"Fluffybuns. You're far smarter than I remember." Toriel said, feeling chaste.  
  
"Hmph. You tell yourself that, Toriel."  
  
Asgore finished his coffee and set the cup down.  
  
"No. I am just the old fool with a wanton train of thought. The pathetic whelp with misplaced wisdom. The big, fuzzy pushover with a backbone to show. The wimpy loser with a big heart, voicing his concerns."  
  
"No, Asgore. You are the king of monsters. The one that was willing to give it to us all straight."  
  
Asgore ignored the compliment and started going upstairs, but Chara grabbed his wrist before he could take the first step.  
  
"Dad. Please. I need to make this right. Help me, please. I can't do it without you, dad." She begged.  
  
"Please. Help me. I beg of you."  
  
Asgore said nothing at first. He didn't flinch, he didn't blink. No bit of movement was made by Asgore. Then he made his choice.  
  
"Come on, then. That's why we work together as a family: to kick more ass together than we can by ourselves. So, that being said, what do you believe is the first step toward redemption, young lady?"  
  
Chara wiped her tears and said what restored her parents' pride in her and her very own determination.  
  


#  _"We need to get Frisk back."_


	8. Glorified Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, Erica and the other temmies readjust to life in the underground.

Glorified Cage (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
The temmies were all being led in a mass exodus back into Mount Ebott. None of them had high hopes, or any hope for that matter. The war between them and the aarons had restarted, and because the aarons got smarter, acquired higher positions of authority, and spread propaganda of temmies like wildfire, they won.  
  
"Yes, that's right! All of you keep moving to the mountain! We'll make sure none of you temmies get out." Said an aaron that herded them all along.  
  
None of them replied to the aaron, not even Frisk and Erica. The hybrid had absolutely no determination left, all of it taken from him by the people he cared about. Erica took it just as bad. The man she knew and loved shunned her, and she practically ruined Frisk’s life. Nothing but guilt and heartache flooded her mind and emotions. She kept crying as they all made their way to the entry point of the mountain, the one where the hole now had a spiral walkway to enter the mountain safely. Of course, the aarons manifested it. Sure, temmies and aarons didn't agree, but this victory over temmies was meaningless if they all got killed from the fall impact, which was virtually impossible since temmies were extremely malleable. When they all made it inside the cave, the aarons manifested a barrier.  
  
"All right. That's all of them. Now let's make sure these catdogs can't get out."  
  
All of the aarons that kept them in line and led them into mountain combined their powers to make a barrier congruent in size to the original one. However, this barrier was only designed to keep temmies in specifically. Everybody else was free to come and go as they pleased.  
  
"Now then, since no one wants you around anymore, we all think this is the perfect spot to put you all in." Said another aaron.  
  
"You did the same thing as the humans did years ago! And you took me away from my boyfriend!" Said the temmie that had an aaron as a lover.  
  
"He was a traitor! He's lucky we let him live. Had you not decided to come with us... let's just say it's a good thing you did. I was hoping you'd resist, but seeing as how you truly loved him, it'd be pretty damn heartless to just kill him. So that's why I kept my word and let him live in exchange for your capture. Sure, he'll miss you at first, but that'll wear off eventually."  
  
"What about the fact you made my son choose between his freedom and his friends and family's lives?!" Erica shouted in tears.  
  
"And what of your husband, Erica? What do you think he'd say if he saw you acting like this? And to us, no less? If you ask me, I'd say you're lucky. We could've killed him. Or worse, YOU. AND YOUR SON."  
  
"Death right now would be a fitting end. He doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"Oh, he still does. It's just that it's no longer possible for him to show it. Because he's alive and free. And you're not."  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
Erica turned away, no longer wanting to say anything.  
  
"You see that, guys? And I told you all they'd wish we killed them. I told you. You see, it's one thing to kill your enemies, or torture them physically, but nothing is quite as devastating as an attack on the mind and soul. Now look at them all. Many are in peak physical shape, but their minds and souls are shot. Now nothing can stop us."  
  
The aarons all left the mountain through the barrier. They all had some difficulty, but they managed to leave. When they were left all alone, that's when Frisk lost control of his emotions. He started crying and wailing. Erica held him close to her, trying to dry his eyes.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here for you." She tried to console while crying herself.  
  
_**"NO, IT'S NOT, MOM! WE'RE TRAPPED HERE AGAIN! AND NOW WE CAN'T GET OUT, AND IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT, MOM!"**_  
  
"**_NO, IT'S NOT! I DID THIS! I RUINED YOUR LIFE, AND IT'S MY FAULT!_** IF ONLY I COULD TALK TO SOICHIRO ONE LAST TIME TO TELL HIM HOW SORRY I am, and how much I love him!"  
  
Frisk and Erica couldn't stop crying for hours, and the other temmies joined in as they trekked back into the mountain they were forced to call home again.  
  
It took weeks, but they all managed to get themselves acclimated to Mount Ebott once more. Some temmies settled in the Ruins and Snowdin. Others went back to their homeland in Waterfall. The rest resided in Hotland and New Home. Frisk and Erica kept in charge of the temmies while they were exiled back into the mountain. Eventually, two months later, they all finally got over the fact that they were thrown back into the glorified cage they escaped. But one day, Erica noticed Frisk was feeling a little down.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie? You barely touched your dog salad." She asked in a motherly fashion.  
  
"It looked good. But I guess I'm not up for food right now." Frisk replied, slumping on the table.  
  
"It's about the surface dwellers, huh? Me too."  
  
Erica sat down next to him and rubbed his back.  
  
"Look at the bright side, sweetie. It's not all bad. You still have me. And I still have you."  
  
Frisk’s eyes glowed cyan and pink, feeling the affection and warmth of Erica.  
  
"Thanks, mom. I love you." He said, before taking a bite of his dog salad.  
  
"I love you too, Frisk."  
  
Suddenly, Frisk got a taste of the dog salad. It was done in his favorite way, and he noticably lost the sadness he had.  
  
"Whoa! Mom! Is this garbage?! Ah, sweet!"  
  
"Yep! It's weird us temmies like the taste of dog salad when it's like that, but it was all I could get at the store at the time. You want some of my tem flakes?"  
  
"Sure! But aren't you gonna eat your dog salad with tennis balls in it?!"  
  
"Yeah! After the tem flakes go on!"  
  
Erica took some tem flakes and sprinkled it on her dog salad. Then she offered Frisk some, and he took two handfuls and covered his monster food with it. Then he guzzled the rest of his food down and started running around her on all fours, laughing as he remembered how it felt to smile. Then he licked her face, and they both fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"Oh, my son. It's been so long since I saw a smile on that face. Now you go ahead and play outside. I got some food to get in me."  
  
Frisk ran out on all fours, and Erica got back to her meal. She shook her head playfully as she took a bite.  
  
"If only Soichiro were here to see this. Ah, well."  
  
It only took a few minutes before she finished eating and went outside to run after Frisk. She went down on all fours and molded her body to run on all four legs. Then she used her nose to pick up Frisk’s scent. She quickly locked on and followed him, but the trip wasn't very long, for she saw him talking to another temmie. She approached both of them.  
  
"Hoi, mom! ThIS is MY FriEnd, TEmmiE!" Frisk said in his native tongue.  
  
"AAWAAAWAWAWAWA! Dis Is frIenD of SoN?! SuCh a... cUt!" She said in the normal temmie dialect.  
  
"I'm TEmmiE! WhAt Ur naMe, TEmmIe?!"  
  
"HOI! I'm teMmIE! DOn foGet MY frIEn!"  
  
The temmie Frisk was talking to pointed to another male temmie.  
  
"Frisk, you can stop now." They said.  
  
Frisk somehow managed to snap out of it all of the sudden. It seemed the voice was familar to him. When he found the memory of its owner, he gasped.  
  
"Uncle Bob?! Hooray! HUZZAH! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"  
  
Frisk glomped onto his temmie uncle and licked him affectionately. Seeing the display made Erica come back to her senses.  
  
"Hey. That's enough, Frisk. Your uncle said you can stop now." She said.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, mom."  
  
Frisk got off Bob.  
  
"So, hey uncle Bob. How ya doing? And... how did you remember me?"  
  
"Erica never told you? I was there when I saw you being born. It was weird when we saw you with an umbilical cord, and not an egg, but hey. You're still my nephew, and I love you regardless."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Mom told me you can't have kids."  
  
Bob let out a glare at Erica, who simply stuck her tongue out to mock him.  
  
"Still the troublemaking sister, I see." He said, playfully scorning her.  
  
"So? It's true. And look at him! He's amazing, isn't he?" Erica said in her defense.  
  
"He's perfect! Because he's not perfect! Best of humans and monsters."  
  
"Well, not exactly, but I try."  
  
"Well, you may not be perfect, but you're perfect for us. And we love you no matter what."  
  
"Man. This is nice. If only Suzy and uncle Jordan could be here."  
  
"Yeah. But at least we have each other." Said Erica.  
  
"Yeah. We do. Maybe one day we'll be able to get back to the surface. But for now, let's try to enjoy our time here. I'm sure no one wo-"  
  
_**"GOOD LORD! FRISK, IS THAT YOU?! DID YOU GET TRAPPED HERE AGAIN?!"** _Said a shocked voice.  
  
Frisk and the other temmies looked to where the voice was coming from. It was none other than Dr. William Daniel Gaster, or W.D. Gaster, for short. Following him were other monsters and a few humans.  
  
"Gaster? What are you doing here?" Frisk asked, confused at his sudden audience.  
  
"I could ask all of you temmies the same question! And so can the rest of my colleagues! It wouldn't make any sense, but I could still do it! What is happening?"  
  
"Oh. You don't know. In a word: banishment."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Long story short, the temmie-aaron feud started again, and this time the aarons won. And now we temmies are trapped here until we die. But I stopped caring as much anymore. They don't want us on the surface with the other monsters, fine. Let them be up there. I'll take family over freedom any day."  
  
Frisk grabbed his mother and uncle and held them together.  
  
"Frisk is right. It still hurts a little, but eventually, I'll come to forgive Soichiro for letting me be brought here."  
  
Gaster suddenly got an angry glow in his eyesockets.  
  
"My sons let you be put back into this hellhole?! Unacceptable! They are so unbelievably grounded now! And also, not every monster decided to go back to the surface. Granted, many places are vacant now, but many monsters chose to come back and stay here, Frisk. Some humans have decided to live down here too, to see things from our perspective. But do not worry, Frisk. I will get my sons to get you out of here!"  
  
"You might be wasting your time on that. They don't love me anymore."  
  
"Nonsense! They do still love you! It's just that sometimes when we're angry at people we care about, we tend to forget how much they mean to us. It happens to everybody, especially the best of us. There is some hate in the best of us, some love in the worst of us, and a little anomaly of ALL OF US. That's why I'm going up there to talk some sense into them!"  
  
Gaster stormed out of the underground and went to the surface to look for his sons. Thinking he was on a road to nowhere, Frisk shrugged it off and remained down with his people.  
  
"Well, at least someone's on our side, right mom?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. That is nice to know. And who knows? Maybe Gaster's right. Maybe you and I will finally catch a break." Admitted Erica.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm not getting my hopes up. Can't expect a real apology from any of them, especially not Sans, Chara, or both of Asriel’s personalities."  
  
"That's my boy. Expect the worst, and hope for the best."  
  
And so, while the temmies were living as they could, Gaster made his way to his sons, very upset and ready to make them apologize to Frisk and the other temmies.


	9. Fresh Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and company meet up with Frisk, and he is not happy. Netither is Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tells his family and friends off, and he and his mother get violent, too. Reader discretion is advised.

Fresh Wounds (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
Chara and company gathered some supplies, and they all put them in backpacks and took the long trek back to Mount Ebott. Nobody was expecting what was about to happen next.  
  
"Sans?" Said a voice from behind the comedian.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?" Asked the judge.  
  
Suddenly, the voice revealed its owner: Gaster.  
  
"Sans Eriadim Gaster and Papyrus Roadinger Gaster, what have you both done?!" Said the angry doctor.  
  
Sans emptied his eyesockets in fear; Papyrus' eyesockets filled with yellow and orange.  
  
"Oh. Hey, old man."  
  
"Hello, father. What... seems... to be... the problem?" Papyrus asked, scared and nervous of Gaster's upset.  
  
"The problem is that I heard both of you have allowed the aarons to take over the world, and you prevented Frisk from trying to stop it!"  
  
"Well, he called Papyrus stupid! He ain't dumb!" Sans said, trying to pass blame like a little kid.  
  
"That does NOT excuse your or your brother's actions, young man! You should be ashamed yourselves! All of you should! Especially Frisk’s father!"  
  
"What?! Me?! Why?!" Soichiro asked, feeling attacked.  
  
"So it is not obvious?! You left your son and wife to be banished back to the mountain! You refused to aid them when they needed it, and you even doubted that they'd put you all before them! Many will gladly step on others to get ahead, but only people with a good heart would risk their own beings for others, regardless of whether they would be grateful or not."  
  
"For your information, Gaster, my wife was feeding my son the same toxic, racist ideals as his grandfather before me! I can never condone it from anyone!"  
  
"But you may condone becoming a family of one?"  
  
Gaster approached Soichiro to have a talk with him, man to man. Father to father.  
  
"For what it is worth, you are not completely wrong to say that. As a father, our job is to give our children the ability to see right from wrong. But that's not the only duty. But you see, Asgore, you and I, as fathers, we have all made terrible mistakes. Me, I was trying to see my beautiful wife again, forgetting that my children needed me. I was so blinded by the loss of my wife that I could not see what I did to them. As a result, they were both forced to grow without me."  
  
Gaater let his eyesockets tear up, but he did let his expression change.  
  
"And you, you love your son, I can tell. But there are sometimes that he just knows something is wrong. It is a natural feeling that temmies get if someone they know or care about is in immediate danger. Can you really blame him for listening to his instincts? All he and Erica were doing was trying to protect you, the one they both care about."  
  
"What are you saying, Gaster?"  
  
"I am saying that your son needs a father, and you need to be what he needs right now. If he must put his trust in anyone, make sure you are an option always."  
  
Soichiro felt terrible. Gaster was right. He mistook Erica and Frisk’s protective nature as a way to act intolerant. He made his choice.  
  
"You're right. My family needs me. Come on, let's move."  
  
"What?! Are you serious?! We could get killed at this point! There's no way Frisk or any temmie wants to see us!" Alphys said, worried about what would happen, similarly to her past.  
  
"It doesn't matter! If Frisk and Erica won't forgive me, they at least deserve to know that I regret what I did. Even if it means we have to get there on foot. Now, come on! If we don't get there, no one will!"  
  
Soichiro led the entire group initally, but Gaster stopped them.  
  
"Not so fast. Perhaps it is time for a shortcut there. Hold still, everybody."  
  
Gaster used his magic to get ready to transport all of them directly to Mount Ebott. It was a strain, but he moved them all from the neighborhood and to the base of the mountain. However, once he got everybody there, he collapsed and started panting heavily. Sans and Papyrus ran to help him up, only to get signaled away.  
  
"No! I will be fine! I will just need to rest a moment. It was rather difficult to teleport you all. Thank goodness Sans helped out by doing Papyrus and Undyne."  
  
"Yeah. That was a hassle." Sans said, feeling a slight lightheadedness.  
  
"But at least we got everybody as far as we could take'em."  
  
"Yes. Now go inside and get Frisk out of there. You still need to be punished after that."  
  
Sans groaned, committing what Gaster said to memory. It took about thirty minutes, but everybody made it up the mountain to the exit from New Home. Chara was especially nervous to see Frisk again, but she went to the exit. Then everybody saw another barrier was in place.  
  
"Aw, shit. The aarons must have made this to keep us out. Well, I guess there's no-"  
  
Asgore quickly grabbed her and pressed her into it. To her and everyone else's surprise, she was phasing through perfectly, but not before her breasts pushed against it comedically. She snickered at the sight.  
  
"Okay. That's funny. Pressed up boobs against a barrier. Hilarious." She said.  
  
She then fell into the barrier flat on her face. She muffled a small groan of pain before Asgore stepped into the barrier and picked her up.  
  
"Perhaps you were wrong?" He mentioned, trying to make Chara embarrassed.  
  
"Let's just go. But first, can we get back out?" She replied.  
  
Asgore passed his hand through the barrier, and surprisingly, he passed through it, too.  
  
"Interesting. It seems this barrier was designed to keep temmies in or out. Now let's keep going."  
  
Everybody made their way back through the throne room. While peering around, Asgore remembered what he left behind. The golden flowers he had taken car of were dead and withered. He looked down on them sadly. Asriel remembered all the times he killed his people as they all passed through the judgment hall. Sans was most upset, for he now knew what it felt like to be judged. After a while of crossing through New Home, they all encountered many temmies, and the only one they were happy to see was Asgore. The rest, not so much. But they all felt they kinda deserved that scorn, especially when they saw Frisk and Erica talking with some other temmies about some topic they couldn't quite catch. Chara blushed when she saw Frisk smiling for the first time in a while.  
  
"Frisk? It's me, Chara." She said with a hopeful tone.  
  
Frisk’s ears immediately picked up a familiar voice, and he saw Chara with the others. Frisk immediately gained a red and black aura all over his body, zoomed to her, and stared her down evilly.  
  
"You." He said in a low tone.  
  
"Uh, hi Frisk. Listen, I-"  
  
Frisk threw his knee into Chara's groin, and she screamed louder than she would ever do normally.  
  


#  _"YOU GOT SOME NERVE SHOWING YOUR PATHETIC, TRAITOROUS FACES AROUND HERE! ESPECIALLY YOU, CHARA!"_

  
"Frisk, please. I'm sorry. I sho-"  
  
Frisk slammed his foot on her back, earning an audible scream from her. She curled up in pain.  
  
"Ow. That fucking hurt."  
  


#  _"AND IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH TO EQUATE TO THE PAIN I FELT WHEN YOU ALL ABANDONED ME! THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T WAS ASGORE, AND HE WAS FORCED BY THE AARONS TO LEAVE US! HE HAD NO CHOICE! THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT MOM AND I WAS THE KING, AND YOU ALL MADE HIM LOOK LIKE A BIG, FAT IDIOT!"_

  
Frisk turned his attention to his own father, who was ready for his son's rage.  
  
"And as for you, you love us, but clearly not enough to give us a chance to show you that we were telling the truth? What the fuck, dad? How would YOU like it if YOU went through the same thing, and you couldn't do anything about it because no one would believe you? And then, by the time they find out you were telling the truth, it's too late because irreparable damage was already done?! Wouldn't feel good, would it?!"  
  
"No, it wouldn't. At all. And I understand why you're mad at me." Soichiro said, hanging his head low in shame and regret.  
  
"I can't say I know how it feels completely, even though I have an idea. As you know, your grandfather was racist about many people, and I hated how he passed his ideals to you. And the fact that you and your mother came to me about it, it was infuriating because I thought your grandfather had done irreparable damage to your personality after all. But now it seems I'm the one who did it.  
  
And Erica, I understand if you don't love me anymore. The very least I can do is let you both know that I love you very much. And... I'm sorry I put you in a position to get trapped so easily. I did this to you both, and I should have never done that. What we did was unforgivable, and our actions have only proven as much. But just know that I want to prove my remorse and do better. Not as hust your father, but as a husband. That is, if you'll have me."  
  
Soichiro let his tears flow, but he didn't change expressions at all. He simply wiped his tears.  
  
"Honey. You know that I can't stay mad at you. I already stopped. But you also need to know and remember that you REALLY shouldn't have done that because that was a dick move." Erica said, approaching her husband and hugging him, after which, she ended up kneeing him in the groin.  
  
Soichiro grunted in pain as he knelt in front of her.  
  
"You don't get to hurt me that badly and expect to get away with it."  
  
Erica brought a fist to Soichiro's stomach, and boy, did it hurt. He could barely breathe after that. Erica then pulled him up and smacked him in the face multiple times.  
  
"Okay. I'm done. I feel better now."  
  
Erica healed the damage she did to Soichiro, but she kept a foot away from him, feeling wary of her husband's intentions.  
  
"What about you, bro? Forgi-"  
  
_**"ARE YOU SERIOUS, SANS? YOU GUYS BENT ME OVER A BARREL, AND LET ME GET REAMED! IF YOU WERE GONNA DO THAT, YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST GAVE ME SOME COURTESY LUBRICATION, OR EVEN JUST WARN ME I WAS GETTING IT DRY!"** _Frisk shouted, interrupting Sans.  
  
"Bro-"  
  


###  _"BUT NO! YOU SCREWED ME OVER, AND FORCED ME BACK DOWN HERE, ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR JUDGMENTAL ATTITUDE! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER DOES THA-"_

##  _"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND, YOU... YOU..."_

  
Suddenly, Sans lost whatever anger he had towards Frisk. Whatever attempt he had of trying to intimidate him was for nothing. He gave up and just let it wash over him.  
  
"I... nevermind. You're right, little bro. I... I'm sorry. You're right. That... was pretty bad. Some judge I am, right?" He said with empty eyesockets.  
  
"Brother Frisk... I... I am sorry that I took your belief in me away. By taking my belief in you away. I suppose I'm not great after all." Papyrus confessed, finding it hard to look Frisk in the eye.  
  
Frisk saw they meant what they said, but he was still very sore about what happened.  
  
"Sorry. Not buying it. Mom?" He said.  
  
"Nope. I'm pretty sure these guys are lying, too." Said Erica.  
  
"We don't blame you. We haven't really even given you a reason to trust us, have we?" Said Alphys.   
  
"Yeah. We did sell you up the river Styx, and we didn't even feel bad about it until it was too late." Said Undyne.   
  
The fish and lizard girl went next to Frisk.  
  
"Look bro, we're sorry for what we did to you and your mom. And also for not believing you when you were just trying to keep us safe."  
  
"Yeah. Even worse than... when I lied to get you to like me in the underground. Now, help us out here?" Asked Alphys.  
  
"Wow. You really think I believe you guys. NOT! If you want me to let this bygone remain one, you're all gonna have to try a lot harder than that! Just saying 'sorry' will never be nearly enough! If you guys really are sorry, then prove it!" Frisk said, skeptical of everybody.  
  
"How do we prove it?!"  
  
"That's for mom and I to know, and for you guys to find out!"  
  
"How are we supposed to find out when we don't even have a hint?!" Asked Chara.  
  
"Gee, and I thought you guys were smart. Guess I'm not so dumb now, huh?" Frisk said with his eyes glowing orange.  
  
Most everybody groaned. Asgore just chuckled to himself, knowing Frisk deserved to lash out.  
  
"Why are you so angry at us, Frisk?! What was so bad that you now have to shun us?! Besides what we recently did!"  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you. Let's ignore the fact that I killed in the previous timeline. Toriel was the only one who tried to protect me, out of all of you guys. She tried to make sure I wasn't a threat to others, and make sure no one else was a threat to me."  
  
"Because I remembered you killed me!" Reminded Toriel.  
  
"Ignoring that! Sans, you let Papyrus hurt me over and over, despite knowing what I was going through! Him laughing as he tore me a new one, and YOU WANTED ME TO FLIRT WITH HIM?!"  
  
"I told you Pap isn't dangerous!" Sans said in his and Papyrus' defense.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Sans! It was still beyond painful! How would you all like it with you were decimated by magic attacks over and over and over again?! You'd feel a pain beyond all comprehension! Papyrus was lucky that I thought he was attractive back then, otherwise I would have never flirted with him!"  
  
Frisk turned his attention to Undyne.  
  
"And as for you, I hated you. Trying to murder a child, and you don't even try to get to know them first?! All because they were human?! Not every human is bad, and not every human needs to die! You better get that through your thick skull, you fish bitch!"  
  
Frisk was trembling while his memories of his journey through his homeland flood him relentlessly.  
  
"And Mettaton, he's lucky he ain't here to hear this, because it would kill him. When I met with him, I had never been more scared in my life. Bombs, chainsaw, flames, BEING SENTENCED TO DEATH ON A FUCKING ROBOT GAME SHOW! IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S ALL TOO MUCH! But as if it wasn't, I had to find out Muffet was the one who was promised a fortune for those poor spiders in the ruins! What's worse is that the only reason she let me live is because not only did she find out I never harmed even one spider, but I even helped to donate to their cause! At least she had enough integrity to apologize for what she did and let me go! That I can respect her for! Between every last one of you, with the exception of mom, dad and Gaster, the arguable person with ANY sense of morality between ALL OF YOU IS ASGORE! AND he only killed me because he had a duty to his people! Sure, he could've freed you all differently, but can you blame him? He was just doing what he had to do! And I would never fault him for that. He even apologized for trying to kill me. Someone like him that was willing to atone for what he did, even going as far as to put his faith in a child to lead the monsters onward to integrate with humanity, they can't be all bad! But look at the rest of you. Toriel, you even made a fool out of your ex-husband because you wouldn't take responsibility for _**leaving him and your people to die.**_ At least right now, I bet he feels better now that the shoe's on the other foot, and you guys look like the true idiots!"  
  
It was true. Everybody, except Asgore, really did feel stupid. Here was someone they all had the nerve to call 'friend' or otherwise, and they didn't realize what they had until it was gone.  
  
"Well, then I guess you were right to call us stupid, Frisk. And... I know you're still very sore about it, but maybe we co-"  
  
Frisk smacked Sans' hand away as a way to interrupt him before he could finish.  
  
"I can't forgive you guys. Not yet. But at least I know you really are sorry. So, for now, I guess I can put up with you."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Thanks... Frisk." Sans said, with a halfhearted smile that turned into a frown.  
  
"So, listen. We really need your help."  
  
"Let me guess. The aarons took over the surface, and now you're all living terribly."  
  
"Pretty much. There's gyms all over the place, most every hospital is a place for protein supplements, alongside the normal stuff, and they replaced all the tv shows with exercise regimens. It's awful. Everybody hates it. And we need your help to make it all stop."  
  
"Forget it, Sans."  
  
Frisk turned his back on everyone to show them how it felt. Needless to say, it hurt them a lot.  
  
"Frisk, please. We need you, now more than ever. We can't do anything to the aarons. They're too smart. Even for us."  
  
Frisk let out a scoff of skepticality.  
  
"Okay, they're not that smart. But we still can't do anything to them since they all hold positions of power. And there's way too many for us to take on, even if monsters conbined forces with the humans."  
  
"Well, it sure sounds like you're in deep shit, Sans. Too bad you gave away the only thing that could help you at this point. In essence, MY PEOPLE, THE TEMMIES!"  
  
"Don’t you want to help us out so we can restake our claim, Frisk?" Chara said, mooning Frisk to try and hypnotize him.  
  
Frisk was very tempted, and it even showed in his eye color changing a glowing a royal purple, but he resist only barely enough to refuse.  
  
"Nice try, Chara. I have to admit, you still have very nice fat ass that I could sleep on, but that's not gonna work on me. Hypnotism is useless on me right now." He said, repressing his primal instincts.  
  
"Well, since that's not working, then how about this?"  
  
Chara locked lips with him, and made sure he knew she still wanted him. This made the both of them blush.  
  
"Everybody needs you, and you're the only temmie powerful enough to help us stand tall and fight for our freedom."  
  
Frisk blushed and looked away from Chara, despite his arousal.  
  
"It's not my fault you guys let this situation get out of control."  
  
"We know, but you got this, man! You can do it!"  
  
"Yeah! You're smart, Frisk! In fact, you’re... the smartest... monster in the universe!" Asriel said at the same time as Flowey, both of them straining heavily to get the message out.  
  
Frisk snickered, seeing how Asriel and Flowey both had an extremely hard time telling Frisk he was smart.  
  
"Now THAT'S funny, Sans. You could learn something from the prince and the pansy."  
  
Sans was offended, but remembering what got him in trouble in the first place, he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Good one. Bro." He said, restraining himself with Frisk noticing and reveling in showing Sans' very own personal hell.  
  
"Ooh, you looked REALLY pissed off. Did I get to you? I did, didn't I? Wow. You'd think you learn to laugh if off, Sans!"  
  
Frisk kept his eyes glowing at orange. Sans started fighting back the urge to gaster blaster Frisk back to the stone age.  
  
"You're so pathetic, Sans! You can't even take a taste lf your own medicine without wanting to kill me, can you? Go ahead, shoot me. Be exactly like the people you hate!"  
  
Sans lost control and shot a blast at Frisk. It lasted a full ten seconds, but when it stopped, Sans saw nothing happened to Frisk at all. He didn't even lose any hitpoints!  
  
"Yeah. Karmic retribution only works when the person you use it on deserves it! Because I'm relatively innocent, your magic has no effect on me at all! Sorry, Sans! Your magic is useless on me now!" He said  
  
Sans sighed and gave up.  
  
"Okay. I had that coming. But we really do need your help." Admitted the judge.  
  
"Look. Even if I did agree to help, there's too many aarons now! The numbers alone are insurmountable! How do you expect me to manage all those aarons?"  
  
"Simple. With your intellect, and your strength, all we need is a bit of brute force." Said Chara.  
  
"The barrier spell that was enacted to keep temmies in was made by aarons. However, it was said that there is a way to override and disable a barrier if enough monsters have at it. But this is only if the barrier was made by a large enough amount of monsters, and even then, they all have to be from one specific species of monster."  
  
"So where do I fit in all of this?"  
  
"Frisk, you're not a temmie. You're not human either. You're both, and at the same time, neither! The temmie in you can be held back if it was alone, but you have human heritage! That means out of every last temmie here, you're the only one that can pass throgh without help! However, I have an idea on how to smuggle the rest of the temmies out. You see these backpacks we're wearing? Well, watch this."  
  
Chara took off her backpack and started rubbing it on her body. After about ten seconds, magic started emanating from it.  
  
"There. See? Now my backpack has a magical signature on it! Mine, specifically! This way, the barrier will get confused and act like it's just me crossing through, when in reality, I'm carrying out our trump card! And that's not all! Watch this."  
  
Chara used her magic to alter the backpack. Soon, it gained a zipper in the bottom, and it turned into a portable carrier of sorts. She even pulled the back pack, and it stretched, confirming it was now malleable.  
  
"Perfect! Now if I did my math right, and I always do my math right, hop in, Frisk! This backpack should adapt and allow you safe passage within!"  
  
Chara opened up the backpack to offer Frisk a ride.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa there, pretty pawg. You really think I'm gonna fall for this? You're just gonna throw me in a river and drown me!" He said.  
  
"How can I drown you, Frisk? You and I can breathe underwater, remember?!"  
  


#  _"WHAT?!"_

  
Chara's ears rang when she heard everybody say that at the same time. Frisk let a quick flash of yellow go through his eyes.  
  
"Ow! Frisk and I can breathe underwater! Not so loud! Fuck!" She said, rubbing her horns.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you could breathe underwater?!" Both Frisk and Chara’s parents asked.  
  
"You never asked, so we never said anything!" Said both hybrids.  
  
"Oh. Nevermind."  
  
"Now if you're all done trying to make Frisk and I deaf, hop in, Frisk. You deserve to be carried around this time. Let me do the work for once. Hmm?" Chara said, offering Frisk a ride again.  
  
"Well... all right, fine. I'll give it a shot. But if you try anything, I'm gonna kick your ass." Frisk said, a little precarious around Chara.  
  
Frisk then proceeded to step inside the backpack with the top flap open. He didn't look like a very good fit at five feet and six inches.  
  
"Try shrinking yourself a bit."  
  
Frisk made himself a little smaller, at three feet high exactly. Then he tried the backpack again.  
  


#  _"Whoa. WHOA! WOW! OH, FUCK YEAH! THIS BACKPACK FEELS AMAZING! I WANNA LIVE IN IT FOREVER!"_

  
"Okay, Frisk. You can curb your enthusiasm just a little bit. I'm glad you like it, but we still have a lot to do." Chara said, putting the backpack on with Frisk in it.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I mean... meh. It's alright, I guess. I've had worse. Of course, I've had better, but I've had worse."  
  
"You mean like that one room at the hotel in Snowdin?"  
  
"That was an inn, and yes. But how was I supposed to get any sleep when they were all snoring so loudly?"  
  
"Well, now you can have as much as you like! I'll do the walking, you do whatever the fuck you want, Frisk."  
  
"Sure, whatever Chara."  
  
"Good. I am glad that is settled. But now how are we supposed to leave?" Asked Toriel.  
  
"Welp, you're not going back the way you came. You'll be taking the long path." Said a temmie as they enlarge themselves enough to make the short cut impassable.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Everybody but Frisk, Erica, and Asgore asked.  
  
"Yep. You want us to forgive you, work for it, motherfuckers. Except you, Asgore. You're okay."  
  
Asgore nodded in approval.  
  
"You all heard my people. MARCH."  
  
Chara groaned and started walking. Everybody else followed suit as all the other temmies, except Erica, left them all with mischievous smiles. Earning the temmies' trust back was going to be extremely difficult, especially if they were going to enlist in their help, but hopefully, with Frisk allying himself with them again, things would go from impossible to simply unlikely.


	10. Troublesome Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and company wind up having to traverse back through their former mountain home, only to find it has become more hazardous, due to neglect and disrepair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are sexual references in this one. Also, there are references to another video game franchise. If you know which one, gpod for you. Also, reader discretion is advised.

Troublesome Travels (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
The whole time Chara carried Frisk around, she found it a little tough to get used to the extra weight on her back. She was lucky Frisk didn't have very much extra, thanks to him shrinking to fit inside. It felt even more off when she and the others found out there were still monsters living inside the mountain. Despite this, she tried to brighten the mood with her more primal side.  
  
"This is nice, right? New Home, it's terrific terrain to track the topmost temmies." She said.  
  
Toriel smacked Chara in the back of the head, prompting a small "oof" from her. Frisk snickered while in the pack.  
  
"Chara, do not be so perverse." She said.  
  
Frisk popped his head out to talk clearly.  
  
"Yeah, Chara. That might fly when you and I travel, but not when you're doing it around your parents." He said with orange eyes.  
  
"You short, cocky temmie. You're getting off on my suffering, aren't you?" Chara asked, forming her creepy face.  
  
"Yes, but I think it's fine. You do it all the time, anyway."  
  
"What, she makes sexual remarks about her current location regularly?" Asked Toriel.  
  
"Yep. Remember in Gaborone, Chara? You said it was 'a good gateway to grab some godly girls.' Funny."  
  
"Yeah, but I never got any!" Chara said with some irritation.  
  
"What about Jamaica? Or as you called it 'a genuine jape to jack some jubilant jocks'?"  
  
"Those men were pretty hung. So many dicks, so few holes on my body to take them all."  
  
"This is torture. Why do you have to be such a pervert, Chara?" Sans asked, suffering from Chara's sexual activity.  
  
"Because I died with a raging stub-on. What's your excuse for not liking sex?"  
  
"It just looks gross. That's all."  
  
"Shame. You will never understand how it feels."  
  
While they were talking, they came up on a path that crumbled. It was one pathway to the CORE.  
  
"Damn it. That... might hurt." Sans said, cringing at his possible fall to death.  
  
"No it won't." Frisk said, hopping out of Chara's backpack.  
  
"Now, open your backpack, Sans. Papyrus, get over here, too. And as for the both of you, DON'T LOOK DOWN, AND DON'T THINK, JUST JUMP ON THE COUNT OF THREE! READY?!"  
  
Papyrus and Sans lined up at an edge that was a little broken. Then Frisk gave the signal. The skeletons got a running start and jumped across the gap. Initially, it seemed like it wasn't far enough, but a quick stretch of Frisk's ears was enough to give them an aerial boost. Frisk gave his ears a few hearty flaps, and the extra lift Sans and Papyrus got was enough to get them across. However, Frisk didn't give them enough to land on solidly, but that was quickly fixed with a grab on the edge and a hoist up to safety. Both skeletons breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks, bro. Now what?"  
  
"Hold me tight, and I'll make a bridge."  
  
Papyrus gave Frisk a bear hug, and Frisk stretched his ears enough to mind the gap. Everybody else took it as a cue to get moving. His parents and Asgore got across first, but his ears shook when everyone else was walking still (he shook them on purpose). Everybody trembled as they finished walking to the other side.  
  
"What the fuck, Frisk?! You could've fucking killed us!" Toriel said, bring out her claws.  
  
"Yes, that's right. 'COULD'VE'! BUT I DIDN'T THIS TIME. UNLIKE YOU, bitch monster." Frisk said, hopping back into Chara's backpack.  
  
"Urgh! Why is everybody calling me 'bitch monster'?! It's so annoying!"  
  
"Because you're a bitch, and you're a monster. Not just literally, but also figuratively. But 'bitch boss monster' doesn't roll of the tongue as well, so 'bitch monster' it is." Soichiro said, with a surprising high-five of approval from Erica.  
  
"Thank you, sweetie. Someone had to say it." She said.  
  
"Ugh. Let's just keep going, lovebirds." Toriel said, walking away and flipping them both off.  
  
For a moment, Soichiro and Erica felt the connection they had come back to them. They realized it, and they turned away from each other. Erica blushed, and Soichiro tried to hide his face in embarrasment.  
  
As they traveled through the CORE, all of them remembered what they were thinking while crossing through.  
  
"Perfect. The CORE. The place where my people previously resided." Said Chara.  
  
"Any other reason why you like the CORE, Chara?" Frisk asked rhetorically.  
  
"It's a candid corridor to copulate with some comely cuties."  
  
"What does 'comely' mean?" Sans asked with a wince.  
  
"It's just another word for 'attractive'. Maybe I shouldn't have tried so hard with Chara's english lessons." Said Toriel as she took out a bottle of water and drank from it.  
  
"No, mom. You made the right choice. After all, language is the most basic form of communication, right?" Asked Chara.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Chara made her way to an elevator, which, luckily, had still been in working order.  
  
"Good. We don't have to trek all the way down. Don’t think some of us could survive the jumps. Like Frisk did onto my ass on our birthday."  
  
"Stop with the sex description, please!" Begged Sans.  
  
"In Chara's defense, have you looked at her backside? It's warm, squishy, and jiggly, too. Watch." Frisk said, popping his upper body out.  
  
Frisk then smacked Chara's butt with one of his ears, and it jiggled a little as Chara enjoyed the booty abuse.  
  
"Do it again, please." She requested.  
  
Frisk jiggled her butt with both dog ears, and Chara giggled.  
  
"It's like gelatin, except there's only one type of 'spoon' I want in that."  
  
"A dildo?"  
  
"Okay, two types."  
  
"An anal hook?"  
  
"I'm talking about your dick, Frisk!"  
  
"He he. Pervert."  
  
Frisk tucked himself back inside, and Chara shrugged a little.  
  
"Excuse me, Erica and Soichiro. Is your son always like this?" Asked Toriel.  
  
"Yes, he is. We've noticed. He talks about Chara's backside like he worships it." Said Erica.  
  
"And I've never been more proud to call him my son." Said Soichiro.  
  
"You would prefer a woman's behind to her breasts?" Asked Toriel.  
  
"Boobs just wish they were one. Anyone with an affinity for asses would know that."  
  
"Yes. I prefer boobs, though. Boobs are nice and warm. Usually cleaner." Said Erica.  
  
"Erica, with all due respect, never trust the titties. The nipples are tiny cameras." Chara said, getting a high-five from Frisk.  
  
"Right. Let's keep moving."  
  
It took twenty minutes to make their way out of the CORE, but they had to stop because they reached a part that deteriorated. No one could walk it normally, but there were a few parts that allowed climbing, riddled with small, bottle-cap-sized holes. The grade was steep enough to cause a problem, but that wasn't the issue. It was having to climb. Undyne got started, but the metal was too slippery to grasp it properly. Frisk popped out of the backpack.  
  
"Hey, what's the hold up?! You're supposed to be near Hotland by now!" He said, keeping track of the trek.  
  
"I can't climb this, Frisk." Chara said, pointing to the wall.  
  
Frisk saw it. A metallic wall, at a grade Chara couldn't climb. Frisk thought about it. Then he got an idea.  
  
"Hold still, Chara." He said.  
  
Frisk unzipped the bottom of the backpack and stuck his legs out. Then he grew to about six feet and eight inches, a little taller than Chara. He felt Chara's weight causing her to sag, so he quickly grabbed her backside and hoisted her secure, even using his ears to help him out.  
  
"Ooh. Yeah, Frisk. Get all that ass meat." Chara said, getting in the mood.  
  
"Well, at least there's one good thing about this. Now let's get this big booty across already."  
  
Frisk took off his shoes and socks, asking Chara to hold them. She did, but Frisk then did the walking at that point. Soon, he was on all fours and trotting up the wall with his claws and talons. Erica and Soichiro were surprised. _How did Frisk learn how to walk up such steep grades with his talons?_ They couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Frisk, how are you doing that?" Asked Erica.  
  
"Use your talons, not your pads!" Replied Frisk.  
  
"Hmm... Soichiro, hold onto me."  
  
The magician did as he was told, and Erica started making her way up, but not before taking her shoes off, too. She held them with her ears as she carefully walked up the slope. When it was safe, Frisk and Erica got to stable ground and used their ears to give everyone else a lift.  
  
A few minutes later, they got to Hotland, but the view looked a little more hazardous than it used to, namely because none of the vents were active. But that didn't stop Frisk and Erica from making themselves huge. When they got to a size they were comfortable with, they towered at twenty feet high! Chara got a nosebleed.  
  
"My fantasy! A giantess! Hooray!" She cheered.  
  
"Hop onto our backs, and we'll fly you all across!" Erica said, letting an ear down to let herself be boarded.  
  
Soichiro got on and stayed just on her neck. Everybody else was nervous.  
  
"You guys look very delicious at the size you're at. Unless you'd rather take a ride on us, hmm?"  
  
Everybody else mounted Frisk and Erica, and the flight began. However, the flight wasn't very comfortable. Frisk and Erica could feel the heat, and both of them were enjoying it too much to concentrate, so everybody else had to steer instead. After thirty minutes of flight, they got close to Waterfall finally. Frisk and Erica were still mesmerized by the remaining heat, and it was easy to shrink and slip them in backpacks for Soichiro and Chara. As such, both temmies relaxed, and everybody else kept going until they found some water.  
  
"Finally! Something to drink! I'm fucking thirsty." Asriel said, dunking his head and drinking as much as he could.  
  
It wasn't long until he sprung out, though. Everybody else took it upon themselves to rest and recuperate as well. Chara and Frisk wandered alone for a bit. The princess lost in thought, and the pauper watching the "stars". Chara stopped and took off the backpack. She rested with some water she got from a random body of water. Frisk popped out completely and regrew to his normal size.  
  
"Frisk?" Beckoned Chara.  
  
"Yeah?" Replied Frisk.  
  
"Do you think it would've been better if I never came back here?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I mean it. I was born in this mountain. And... I used to be the hope and future of all monsters. Now I'm just a shell of what I should've been. And look. I got my people in trouble again because of the fact that I couldn't decided whether you were honest or ignorant."  
  
"I... I don't know, Chara."  
  
The others were listening to Frisk and Chara’s private conversation. Erica saw Chara really did have remorse over what she did.  
  
"Frisk, come on. What happened, I can't make up for that. I restarted ANOTHER war. And it's my fault."  
  
"...Chara... it kills me to say this, kills me, but let me tell you something: you are still a hope and future of monsters and humans. It's just that you aren't the only one anymore. You have other people to help out."  
  
"Yeah, but I betrayed you, Frisk. And... I don't think any of us could forgive ourselves for that."  
  
Sans emptied his eyesockets, knowing it was the truth. Even if Frisk DID forgive him, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He walked forward.  
  
"She's right, bro. None of us can. You did the right thing not forgiving us." He said with his head held low.  
  
Sans then sat down next to them, as did the others.  
  
"Oh look, it's Sans. What did you come here to do, judge me and harp on me again?" Frisk asked, ready to receive an insult.  
  
"Nah. I don't think ya need that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we deserve it instead. I mean, even if you do forgive us, that ain't leaving my mind ever. Can't even think that I'm cool with it now. Family's supposed to stick together and help each other when they need each other. Some brother I am, huh?"  
  
"Sans... stop punishing yourself. That's my job."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Sans sat back, leaning on his hands for support. Undyne sat down too and saw where Frisk was looking. It was where her old house used to be before it burned down.  
  
"The hell you looking where my mistake happened for, bro?" She asked.  
  
"It's crazy to think we bonded after we burned your house down." Said Frisk.  
  
"You burned Undyne's house down?" Erica asked, ready to discipline Frisk.  
  
"You do realize how dangerous that could've been, right?" Asked Soichiro.   
  
"Yes, I realize, dad. This is also where Undyne challenged me to one more fight against her." Said Frisk.  
  
"But she stopped the second I threw a fake punch at her that barely took one hitpoint off of her."  
  
"Yeah. After all this time, you still remind me of King Fluffybuns, little bro. And... I really am sorry for everything." Undyne said, apologizing.  
  
"Yeah, well sorry my attempt at protecting you came off as racist."  
  
"Look. You were just following what you thought was right. Can't get mad at that."  
  
"And I can't stay mad at you guys. But I'm still not forgiving you. Not yet. But at least I know you really are sorry. So, maybe I'll forgive you at some point, but for now, we should probably get a move-on."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
They got back on the trail, even having to light up the darker paths. Asgore and Toriel used their fire magic to light the way.  
  
"This is your beautiful Waterfall home, Frisk. A wonderful way to win some wistful women." Chara said, looking at the bioluminescent plants and water.  
  
They all saw why the temmies chose this place to settle. The beauty, the splendor, the thick marshlands. It was perfect for a temmie. As for boss monsters, maybe not so much. Between all three boss monsters, Asriel was the only one who could enjoy it thoroughly, for his Flowey side trampled about on the puddles and thick mud, laughing in the meantime. Toriel had to tell him to stop, and he got himself cleaned off after getting pushed into a body of water. It wasn't a problem for him, though. His horns absorbed the water, and they became thick and hardened, like a tree trunk.  
  
After climbing garbage, flying across the abyss, and even swimming through water, they made it to Snowdin. The cold hit most of them like bricks. Chara didn't mind, though. She liked the cold. Frisk and Erica hated it; they ended up hiding from the cold in the backpacks, becoming more lethargic and stingy. However, it seems the backpacks provided a warmth that negated the cold of Snowdin. They all walked through the town, but they stopped at the former home of the skeleton brothers, both of whom got chills.  
  
"Yo, Frisk, you kosher?" Asked Sans.  
  
Frisk popped his head out to see who was saying what, but he caught a glimpse of Sans and Papyrus' old house, which prompted some whimpers from him.  
  
"Frisk, sweetie, what's wrong?" Asked Erica.  
  
"It's just hard to believe this was my last stop." Said Frisk.   
  
"Last stop?" Inquired Undyne and Alphys.  
  
"Yeah. When I went to Sans and Papyrus' house, I told them what I did. And this was where I accidentally caused the RESET that made everybody remember all the alternate timelines. This... was the place where I started to atone for what I did."  
  
"Well, now it's our turn to start to atone." Said Chara.  
  
"Yeah. It is. Hey, also Chara, wouldn't you call Snowdin 'a formidable venture to find some furry fannies'?"  
  
"He he. Nice one, Frisk. But I think I've done that type of wordplay enough. And also, I think I'm done with other people. I'm ready to just settle with you. Get married, have your babies, live in a nice house in the countryside."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Course not! Let's get some dick or pussy!"  
  
"Enough! No more of that sexual gratification, Chara! We need to leave!" Said Sans.  
  
"No, we need someone who can give us someplace warm. I like the cold and all, but there are limits." Argued Chara.  
  
"Chara is correct. That home in the distance seems as if it would be a good spot." Toriel said, noticing smoke rising from a chimney.  
  
Everyone made it there, but it took a good forty minutes to get to it. Chara and Soichiro were shivering, but Asgore knocked on the door. The person who answered was unexpected, to say the least.


	11. Reclusive Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets a reclusive boss monster, a witch specifically, that goes by the name of Shannon, although her name is actually Acheira. However, despite her kind demeanor to everybody else, Toriel receives nothing but a callousness she had coming. Regardless, Shannon get filled in on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shannon gets a little violent with Toriel, as well as somewhat lewd with the others. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Reclusive Witch (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
"Hey. Why couldn't we stay at the other places again?" Asked Asriel as he shivered.  
  
"It's entirely plausible that all of those houses in the main Snowdin area were either unequipped with heaters, or the heating systems required power from the CORE. I think the power was shut off, due to everybody moving out of this area." Frisk said, barely popping his head out.  
  
"It's the second one. Since no one wanted to stay in Snowdin, I had to shut the power connected to Snowdin off." Said Alphys.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Its owner was revealed to be a female witch-like boss monster. She was initally overjoyed when she saw Asgore.  
  
"Asgore! You've returned! It's good... to..."  
  
She stopped herself when she saw the others, especially Toriel. She then became enraged.  
  
"You."  
  
Toriel was initially confused until she got brought to the witch girl. Then she got smacked in the face.  
  
"What the fuck! What was that for?!" The boss monster asked angrily.  
  
"That was for abandoning us, bitch." Said the witch.  
  
"What?! How would you... wait a second. Who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember me?"  
  
"Wait... Acheira?"  
  
Acheira brought the back of her hand to Toriel's face again.  
  
"Don’t use my real name, bitch monster! It's Shannon, to you!"  
  
"What the fuck?! Will everybody stop calling me 'bitch monster'?! It's getting really annoying and hurtful!"  
  
Frisk popped his upper body out of the backpack, and so did Erica.  
  
"We'll stop when you stop being a total bitch." Frisk said, earning a high-five from his mother.  
  
"Fine. How does 'traitorous, hypocritical failure of a queen' sound? Much more accurate, if you ask me." Said Shannon.  
  
"Nevermind. Anyway, we came here because we need your help. Perhaps you have some way to stay warm?" Toriel asked, changing the subject.  
  
For everybody else, yes. For you? No. Your cold heart should be able to sustain you. Everybody else, let's warm those weary souls of yours. Especially you, your majesty."  
  
Everybody but Toriel stepped inside, and immediately the heat felt like a bear hug that wouldn't stop, except it wasn't as sufficating. Toriel shivered on the doorstep outside.  
  
"I hate you, Shannon." She said, keeping her body scrunched up to conserve her body heat.  
  
"Now then, make yourselves at home, everybody. But try to do so in a timely manner. I've been planning to move out of the mountain to the human world. In about two months." Said the witch.  
  
"So, Shannon, is it? How do you know Asgore and Ms. Toriel?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"Oh. You don't know.  
  
Allow me to tell you young souls, then. It all started way back when. The king declared war, and away the queen fled. It was only to keep hope from being dead. My parents passed, and I felt nothing but pain. Asgore changed that when he came. We spent time together, and it was grand. But I never left my life to go and expand."  
  
"Excuse me, Acheira. You do not need to tell them if you don't want to." Said Asgore.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. Pretty much my parents ended up dying, and he came to make me feel better. I still miss them, but eventually, I came to think of the king as a friend. And as you may have noticed, I'm a recluse. I prefer to be alone."  
  
"Why?" Asked Sans.  
  
"Because it is better that way. I prefer to be alone because that way I never have to worry about people trying to hurt me. But it does have its drawbacks, like commute to a food source, for instance. And even then, I do get lonely. I might not like a lot of company, but I still get lonely, and would certainly still like to be around people on occasion."  
  
"I'm sorry I did not get to visit. You see, I moved to the surface, and I... didn't realize you never came with us." Said Asgore.  
  
"It's fine. I'm no good with people normally. But I still don't mind the occasional company. I like to think I'll find another person to call friend someday."  
  
Shannon let a smile creep up on her face without even noticing.  
  
"Eh, it's fine. Asriel, Frisk and I never really had friends until we met each other." Said Chara.  
  
"Oh, the prince? I know what he did. Stuck as a flower when he was a kid. Painted the entire underground red. He's lucky he missed me, or he would've been DEAD!"  
  
Shannon formed a fireball in her hands.  
  
"But it seems you've reverted to your true form. Those human souls with that monster one sure does wonders, don't they?"  
  
Asriel got scared. _How the fuck did she know our secret, Flowey_, he thought to his other side.  
  
"Don’t bother talking to him._** I CAN HEAR YOU BOTH.**_"  
  
Asriel screamed and trembled in fear. Flowey was awake as well, and he was beyond scared. Asriel’s head turned into a flower head with an androecium and petals.  
  
"I can be good. I can... I can... please don't kill me." Both personalities bleated tearfully and fearfully.  
  
Chara bleated in fear as well, and it caught everybody's attention except for Asriel and Flowey, who seemingly already knew why she did that. Then, the snickers came from everyone except for the prince and the king, which turned into full blown laughter. Chara was embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, my God! Did Chara just bleat?! Oh, my God! That... that's so fucking hilarious!" Frisk said between wild guffaws and chuckles.  
  
Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus were rolling on the floor laughing as well. Chara started crying.  
  
"It's not funny! It's not fucking funny!" She said in her tears.  
  
Chara mumbled to herself while she continued letting her tear flow, and Frisk stopped laughing just long enough to notice Chara crying from humiliation. Normally, she was fine with it if it was sexually based. Not this time. Seems she could tell the difference.  
  
"Hey. Guys. Stop laughing at her, already." He said in her defense.  
  
Nothing happened except for Sans and Papyrus finishing.  
  
"You're right. Sorry, it's just that we never heard your lady friend bleat before, bro. Sorry, Chara." Sans said as he cleared his throat and stopped.  
  
"Yes. A very unexpected moment, it was." Admitted Papyrus.  
  
Undyne and Alphys didn't stop, though. Shannon just laughed harder.  
  
"Enough. It wasn't that funny!" Frisk said to the remainder of applause.  
  
Nothing else occured.  
  


#  "STOP LAUGHING AT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

  
Frisk suddenly got the silence he wanted. Undyne and Alphys didn't stop thinking it was funny, though.  
  
"Sorry. Never knew about Chara's little secret. Fucking funny, though." Undyne said, shrugging off Chara.  
  
"Yeah, well it wasn't THAT funny. Chara, it's fine. Nobody really cares if you bleat when you're scared. We just wanna know why."  
  
"Let's just say living with Asriel, mom and dad had some side effects." Chara said as she stopped crying and wiped her tears.  
  
"I lived with them long enough to pick up some of their habits, like mom's more formal demeanor when introducing herself, and her advanced vocabulary. I inherited dad's sense of morality, to an extent of course. And until now, I didn't want to admit it, but... Asriel also bleated when he was younger, especially when he was scared. I... accidentally picked up their mannerisms. But what can I say? I love them, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Still though, I wish Asriel didn't become a dick, I wish mom never became a hypocritical farce of a mother, and I wish dad didn't get fucked over royally. But such is life."  
  
"Chara." Chided Asgore.  
  
"Sorry, dad."  
  
"No, I mean don't you think your mother should be in here?"  
  
"Well, of course she should, but I don't think Ms. Shannon wants her in here."  
  
"Just 'Shannon' will do." Said the witch.  
  
"And I will not have that woman in my house unless she's cruising for a bruising. _**OR WORSE.**_"  
  
"Acheira, I know you are fully aware of the strife she put me through, but even Toriel does not deserve to freeze to death. Can you honetly say she would be better off with such a fate?"  
  
Shannon didn't like being called by her real name, but she couldn't deny that Asgore had a point. She sighed and made her choice.  
  
"You're right. Let's get her in." She reluctantly conceded.  
  
Shannon went to her front door, opened it, and yanked Toriel in the house. Her fur had ice on it, and she was shivering, but Toriel felt the heat coming from Shannon's home, and she relaxed her body.  
  
"You're lucky, bitch monster. The only reason you won't freeze to death is because Asgore told me not to let you. But mark my words:  
  


#  you are not my friend, you are not my ally, you are just someone who got lucky that someone I know wants you alive. Nothing more, nothing less.

  
Had it been left up to me, you would've went through a fate far worse than death."  
  
Shannon made sure the point was driven home to her by threatening to tear off one of Toriel's arms.  
  


#  _"DO YOU UNDERSTAND? HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, 'YOUR MAJESTY'? HMM?"_

  
"Yes, madam. Crystal clear, madam." Toriel said, closing her eyes and expecting to lose an arm.  
  
"Good."  
  
Shannon let go of Toriel's arm, who quickly held it as if to tend to it.  
  
"Now then. I **_would_** have you all tell me what else was important enough to come to my home, but judging from the fact that there is an irresistibly adorable temmie housing itself in a backpack, Chara's, I might add, I believe I can guess. The temmies are trapped, and you want me to help you all free them."  
  
"He he. Still as intuitive as ever, I see." Said Asgore.  
  
"That is correct. More specifically, we need to get to the surface to find as amny mosters as possible to help us lower the barrier for Frisk and his people."  
  
"With all due respect, your majesty, Frisk doesn't need the barrier lowered. But Erica does."  
  
"True."  
  
"However, there are very few monsters that know how to lower magical barriers, let alone raise and create them in the first place. However, I'm very skilled in all sorts of magic, so you all came to the right place. EXCEPT FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO."  
  
"The hot, psycho goat mom?" Quipped Frisk.  
  
"Frisk!" Scolded Soichiro.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh, no. Your son is absolutely right! But no time for that now. You all need to rest. Take a seat. Continue in the morning." Suggested Shannon.   
  
Everybody took Shannon’s advice, and they all rested for the rest of the night. However, they all had some lingering doubts. Was it really possible to take back what was lost? The monsters weren't able to back then. Nowadays, it may have been impossible.  
  
The next day, however, was met with Shannon waking them all up with her own food. It was a stew of sorts, wrought with many veggies. It was hard to keep them preserved, but she managed just long enough to make use of them. Everybody ate, and their stomachs were silenced.  
  
"Excellent. Now that you are rested and fed, it's time for what I didn't say yesterday." Said Shannon.  
  
"Now, the barrier spell you all mentioned was created by aarons. I could tell because of the tremor in magic I felt. It was a doozy. Felt like I got flexed. Anyway, this is the page you all need to study."  
  
Shannon opened up a book called "Shield Slinging for Dumbasses" (he he), and she turned to page 164. There, she showed how to cause a massive barrier to be disabled. As everybody read it, Chara and Sans snapped a picture and sent it to the other people.  
  
"What was that you just used?" Asked Shannon.  
  
"Oh. It's refered to by the humans as a 'smartphone'. It has many functions that allow life to be easier. Or more difficult, if you don't like being tracked or using technology." Said Sans.  
  
"And what was that you just did with it?"  
  
"That was a picture I took."  
  
"Amazing. But I thought you needed one of these things to take a picture."  
  
Shannon brought out a classic Polaroid, and she showed it to everybody.  
  
"Well, ya ain't wrong, but your Polaroid's a little outdated. The humans have been creating technology that allowed for their advancement and convenience. Here, let me show ya how to work it."  
  
Sans stepped up to Shannon, ready to teach her how to evolve herself through invention.   
  
"Chara, send me a text."  
  
Chara quickly put the words "go fuck yourself, comedian" and sent it to Sans. When he got it, Shannon giggled, and Sans glared at Chara in a way that asked if she seriously sent that. Chara redirected his attention to the phone, and Sans showed Shannon how to reply. He typed out some gibberish and sent it to Chara.  
  
"See? Now you try."  
  
Shannon was weirded out by the fact that there was no physical keyboard, yet she was able to type something. She typed in a latin saying and sent it to Chara.  
  
"What does 'kantobor oriogock' mean?" Asked Chara.  
  
"It means 'redemption is yours'. But you're still very far away from that." Confirmed Shannon.

"The spell that you took a picture of needs to be recited by as many monsters as possible near the barrier that was set up. But I do have an important thing that needs to be brought up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Years have gone by with no soul energy to let, but normal monsters don't need to fear my threat."  
  
Toriel grimaced angrily at Shannon.  
  
"Is that another insult?" She asked.  
  
Shannon completely ignored her.  
  
"Your moods have swung, and the tears still fall, because you and Asgore haven't aged at all!"  
  
Toriel and Asgore suddenly became spooked.  
  
What do you mean Asgore and I haven't aged?"  
  
"I mean your son has been growing up, but you haven't been growing old. You wanna know why?"  
  
Asgore and Toriel both looked at Asriel and Flowey with an aura of disappointment.  
  
"Your son has been dead for so long, he hasn't been able to absorb any of your soul energy, which is why Toriel hasn't gotten much wiser. Your ages have stagnated, and so have your minds, to an extent. But why is he able to grow up, however? It should be impossible. Unless he found a way to get the type of soul energy he needs to grow up."  
  
"Well, yeah. I had those human souls back, and they knew what I could do. So, we settled on a trade." Admitted Asriel as Flowey went back to sleep.  
  
"What did you give them?"  
  
"The ability to save, load, and reset. They let me convert their power into soul energy I needed to age, but in exchange, I can't alter the timeline anymore. At all."  
  
Sans sighed, relieved that Asriel couldn't torture him anymore with his chronological curiosity.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, what about Chara? She and Frisk know how to have fun." Mentioned Shannon.  
  
"Yeah. Chara and I had sex. Why are you asking?" Said Frisk.  
  
"Simple. Her womb is fertile, but no babies to feel. But I'm sure you both know that it's no big deal."  
  
"Frisk, what does she mean by that?" Asked Erica.  
  
"I don’t know. I don't use condoms, and Chara doesn't use spermicide, so I... oh, now I get it. Chara isn't pregnant, despite us fucking."  
  
"Wait. Shannon, you saw Frisk and I fucking?" Chara asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, I watched, raw dog and all. No babies kept you from having a ball!"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Your magic and determination prevents you from getting pregnant, even from Frisk. So you can fuck and never have to worry about babies. Unless, of course, you and Frisk combine your souls in holy matrimony, then you better get popping with birth control after that."  
  
Chara and Frisk were enlightened by Shannon. They both shared a smile and cheered.  
  
"Did you hear that, Frisk?! We can fuck all day and night, and not have children until we get married!" Chara shouted happily.  
  
"It is a relief to not have to worry about condoms with you, Chara!" Admitted the temmie-human hybrid.  
  
"That's right, Frisk! This chapter is yours to live, for _**NOW YOU HAVE NO FUCKS TO GIVE!**_ Well, except for the one based on Sans."  
  
"Wait. What? What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Now get going. You got some people to free."  
  


#  _"WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING UNLE-"_

  
"Yes, you are! You’re coming with us!" Chara said, rushing out of Shannon’s home.  
  
"Well? You all heard me. Get going! Unless you want the temmies to stay down here forever." Shannon said, shooing everyone away.  
  
Everybody quickly ran out, but Toriel and Asriel got stopped for a brief moment.  
  
"By the way, your womb is fertile just for your son, so I can tell you know how to have fun!"  
  
"You bitch. Do you just watch people have sex?" Asked Toriel.  
  
"Yes. Also, what is your deal with him? I never watched someone be so passionate about feet before."  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Shannon let go of them and watched as both boss monsters ran out to join the others.  
  
"You all better get your shit together, or the aarons will meet the fate of the previous timeline."  
  
Shannon closed her door, and everyone made their way to the ruins. Traversing the old corridor wasn't as taxing as it used to be, especially since Frisk and Erica simply flew over the traps, but everyone else discovered the traps were no longer active, allowing them to simply bypass them all. Finally, they reached the flower bed where Frisk first fell, and Chara was buried.  
  
"This feels weird." Both hybrids said.  
  
"Of course it does. It is where you both fell." Said Toriel.  
  
"Whatever, Toriel. Mom, you ready?" Asked Frisk.  
  
Erica didn't say a word as she and Frisk stretched their ears high enough to grab the edges. Frisk hopped out of Chara's backpack and sat still.  
  
"Grab a hold of our ears, and climb! Frisk, you pull yourself up! I'll wait here!" Said Erica.  
  
"No, you won't. You're coming with us, sweetheart!" Claimed Soichiro.  
  
Everybody took ten minutes to climb, and they saw they were at the cave entrance where the barrier was active. Frisk pulled himself up, but Erica got pulled up and stuffed into Chara's backpack.  
  
"Now, let's hope this works." She said.  
  
Chara closed the backpack and walked through the barrier. It took a greal deal of effort, but the barrier magic got confused and allowed Chara to squeeze past with Erica inside. Frisk cheered and went towards the barrier as well. At first, the barrier kept him out, but after forcing his way open by clawing at it enough, he managed to slip past as well. He ended up panting from the effort as Chara pulled Erica out. Everybody else moved past, and Erica and Frisk hid inside the backpacks again.  
  
"Good. Now nobody can see you guys. Now, we got monsters to recruit, so no coming out of the backpacks no matter what. And keep quiet. We can't have anyone in charge knowing we snuck you out." Said Chara.  
  
"Silent as a lamb. Now go!" Frisk and Erica said, closing the backpacks.  
  
Everybody started on their long journey to find the monsters of Ebott. In case anything went wrong, Frisk and Erica were around to help, which meant nothing but good at this point.


	12. Slip Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and company make it their goal to recruit people to help free the temmies from captivity. Meanwhile, Suzy undergoes her lwn troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gun violence, and Suzy almost becomes a statistic. You have been warned.

Slip Ups (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
The following days were exhausting, and food that wasn't health supplements were hard to find. All of them wished they could go back to the days where they didn't get filled to the brim with health food. They were not alone in this process, for they encountered a lot of monsters and humans, and they all had the same thought process. The only reason Chara took some was not only because she was traveling with hungry monsters, not also because some of them were chocolate. Needless to say, she put up with it for that reason. Despite that, only some of the monsters went to their aid until one day, they crossed a bakery Muffet still had. They decided to go inside and see what was up.  
  
"Greetings th... Asgore? Chara? Is that you guys? What are you doing here, dears?" Asked the spider monster.   
  
"Muffet, we need your help. Those temmies in the mountain? We need you to help us set them free. They're our only hope for a better life." Said Chara.  
  
"Are you serious?! Of course I'll help! I hate having to have health supplements in my pastries nowadays. But how will you pull it off? And what would happen if some were to go wrong?"  
  
"That's where my boyfriend comes in."  
  
"Dear, I'm sure you have gone delusional now. Frisk is sti-"  
  
Chara opened her backpack, and Frisk peered out from the inside. Muffet gasped happily.  
  
"Frisk. What are you doing here?! You’re not allowed on the surface anymore!" She whispered.  
  
"We need the monsters' help. There's a barrier that the aarons erected, and to dissipate it, we need all the monsters to do it. But we all need to go back to the mountain." Frisk whispered back.  
  
"What do you mean 'back'?! We left that hellhole 9 fucking years ago!"  
  
"I mean 'back'! And my people can't leave it because in order to do that, YOU and every other monster need to go back!"  
  
"Frisk, please do-"  
  
"It's only until this problem is solved, Muffet. Then you won't have to go back. But even then, we're not making you do it! If you go back at this point in time, it will be your choice! And that's how it's supposed to be. If you're going back to Mount Ebott, it should at least be a choice! Do you really think my people enjoy having that choice taken away again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then help us, please."  
  
"Fine. How can I help?"  
  
"_**RECRUIT EVERY LAST MONSTER YOU CAN FIND, AND TELL THEM TO SHOW UP AT THE BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN. **_But make sure you don't recruit any aarons unless they want to help us. Okay?"  
  
"Got it. And... sorry for what happened, Frisk. I miss having temmies wander around occasionally."  
  
It's fine, Muffet. I gotta duck my head back down before anyone catches me. See ya."  
  
Frisk hid back in the backpack, and the goal was set.  
  
Over two weeks, it seems more monsters heard of the underground objective and became willing to help out. Forced to keep it a secret that Frisk was on the surface illegally, no one spoke of it in public. Even the humans picked up on it, and withheld their alternative for the time being, which was, as Shannon predicted, executing all the aarons in power, then all of the other aarons. Eventually, all of the monsters moved back to the mountain, which was exactly what they needed.  
  
One day, Frisk and Chara's family were sleeping along the banks of a river near the base of the mountain. Despite knowing the risk, Frisk was sleeping with his upper body popped out. Chara suddenly gasped awake.  
  
"What the... what the fuck? Oh. Just a bad dream." She said.  
  
She then got up, only to get shot in the head by a bullet.  
  
"Ow! What the fuck!"  
  
Chara pulled the bullet out of her skull, and turned to see the source. She had the right to scream at the moment, for she saw two aarons trying to arrest her. She took her backpack off and slapped Frisk.  
  
"Ow! What the fuck, Ch-"  
  
"AH-HA! I KNEW IT! _**YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR HARBORING AN ILLEGAL SPECIES!**_" One of the aarons declared, interrupting Frisk.  
  
Frisk turned around to see he was really caught! He decided it was time to get moving. He grabbed the Dreemurrs, his skele-bros, Alphys, Undyne and his parents, and Chara ran away.  
  
"Get back here, fugitive! That catdog is going back into that shithole we call Mount Ebott, you hear me?!"  
  
Frisk shook everybody awake while Chara was outrunning the aarons by a great deal. Everybody suddenly snapped awake, and they were not happy. Not only were they sleeping, but they were awoken to find Chara and Frisk running away from something, with Frisk holding them his ears as if they were hostages.  
  
"Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro, what are you doing, young man?!" Yelled his parents.  
  
"Get back in the backpack, mom! We got caught!" Frisk yelled back.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Erica said, obeying her son.  
  
"Everybody wake up! We gotta get away from here!" Chara said, running faster.  
  
Frisk loosened his grip, and Toriel wriggled her way out and used her fire powers to propel herself at Chara's speed.  
  
"We're fucked, aren't we, Chara?" She said, flying next to Chara.  
  
"Yes, if we don't hide out and lay low for a while."  
  
While this was happening, Suzy and her father Jordan were going through a bit of a crisis. It seemed that they missed their temmie relatives quite dearly, and they were ridiculed for it. At one point in time, Suzy was sitting in a bar alone, making certain Jordan was not aware of her whereabouts. She was moping, think about Frisk and how he must feel.  
  
"Poor Frisk. Forced back down into that God forsaken mountain. I miss him." She said, getting some unwanted company.  
  
"Ugh. What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, calm down." Said the aaron that came onto her months ago.  
  
Suzy turned away from him, clearly not wanting to entertain his presence.  
  
"Look. About what happened, I'm sorry, alright? All I wanted to do was get a grieving lady such as yourself something to help her forget."  
  
"I'm 19, you ass."  
  
"I know. But come on. What your old man don't know won't hurt him, eh? What's daddy gonna do with just a drink or two, hmm?"  
  
Suzy still didn't want anything to do with this creep, but seeing as how she could do with some break from thinking about her cousin, she accepted.  
  
"Fine. One drink. That's it. After that, fuck off."  
  
"Thank you. One drink for the fine piece of ass."  
  
The haughty aaron strutted to the bar, got a drink from the bartender, adding something unbeknownst to anybody, and gave it to Suzy. She accepted the drink, and quickly swallowed it. She then threw the glass into the trash.  
  
"I'll admit, the drink did taste good, but something about it was off. What was in it?" She asked.  
  
"Let's just say it brings out your true nature." The aaron said with a devilish smirk.  
  
"What? What did you do to me you-"  
  
Suddenly, Suzy felt an overwhelming heat flood her body, and she felt faint. She was caught in the aaron’s arms.  
  
"That's right. Get horny for me, baby. I'm gonna rock your world. You don't need to care about those dumb catdogs, like your cousin."  
  
Suzy started trying to fight the drug, and she discovered she was becoming aroused. Suddenly, not wanting to become another statistic, she gained the will power to fight it off. She wasn't faint anymore, but she was becoming unbearably horny. She forced herself out of his arms and punched him right in the face. He dropped her, and she took the opportunity and ran. The other aarons saw her punch him, but that was all they spotted. Then he realized he could use that to his advantage.  
  
"You saw her! She hit me! That's assault! Let's kick her ass!" He said, rallying a lynch mob.  
  
Suzy kept running while some of the other aarons chased her. She made herself light on her own feet, knowing she wouldn't be able to run forever.  
  
"I can't fight this aphrodisiac forever. I'm gonna lose control if I don't satisfy myself." She said, keeping her running up.  
  
Suzy didn't care where she would end up. In a police station, at a warehouse, anywhere was better than where she was. Little did she know that where she would end up would change a lot of things.


	13. Frisk's Overprotective Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and company try to escape the long arm of the law, but to no avail. To make things worse, Suzy bursts in and does the unthinkable to Sans, causing Frisk to have finally had enough and make the first step to the world's independence at the cost of his relationship with Suzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a great deal of violence in this chapter. Also, Sans gets raped by Suzy. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Frisk's Overprotective Love (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
Chara and company made it to a local diner that, strangely enough, managed to avoid having health supplements on the menu. Chara was panting heavily by the time she got there, and Toriel just barely manged to catch up before stopping to catch her breath.  
  
"We... here... fucking... too much... can't... fly like I..."  
  
Toriel was so out of breath, she couldn't finish a sentence.  
  
"It's fine. We're here, mom." Chara said, trying to catch hers.  
  
Frisk let go of everyone and hid inside the backpack again. Everybody went further inside the building to try and lay low, but it was for nothing. Some aarons held them under arrest right then and there, and Frisk and Erica were pulled out of the backpacks. Erica was placed in handcuffs, and so were Frisk, Soichiro and Chara.  
  
"You, Chara and the other human, are under arrest for harboring fugitives, and Frisk and Erica are under arrest for leaving their banishment. As for the rest of you, you're under arrest for helping them out of the mountain!" Said an aaron.  
  
"Aw, shit." They all said.  
  
"And how did you all manage to get them out anyway?"  
  
"That's for us to know, and you to find out." Sans said with empty eyesockets.  
  
"You'll have to kill us for that information." Papyrus said, enraged in a manner that would normally never be present.  
  
"You don't get to take my brother from me again!"  
  
The aaron casted a mind control spell on Erica.  
  
"How did you and Frisk leave the mountain?" Said the aaron arresting her.  
  
"Chara and company snuck me out with the backpacks. Also, you can't keep Frisk in there, anyway. His soul is too powerful to chain up with the barrier magic you aarons used." Erica said in a monotone voice, unable to resist the spell.  
  
"Confiscate the backpacks, and call for backup. Lots of it. These traitors want to be with those catdogs, let them. They're all going in."  
  
The aarons arresting them left, but not before chaining Frisk to the back of the room, like an animal. Chara, Sans and Papyrus were angry seeing Frisk like that. As he struggled to free himself, Erica and Soichiro started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. Mommy couldn't resist." Said Erica.  
  
Frisk wasn't paying attention. He was too busy letting his animalistic side take over. He lost the ability to act logical as he struggled awhile.  
  
"Frisk. Please. Can you hear us? It's me, Chara. You need to stop right now. It's over. And we're sorry." Chara said, trying to reign Frisk back in.  
  
The other monsters and humans that were watching let out shocked murmurs, unable to believe the aarons would do that to their own ambassador. Frisk, meanwhile, stopped struggling so much, but he let out a low growl.  
  
"Sorry, lil' bro. We did our best, but it don't look like we can do anything." Sans said, believing he failed Frisk.  
  
Suddenly, the door was kicked open by none other than Suzy. She was panting heavily, and she couldn't keep herself from shaking like a leaf. The aphrodisiac took its full effect, and she couldn't resist any longer, but that's not what anyone saw. They saw an aaron that went feral. Suzy screamed loudly.  
  
"Someone help me! I've been drugged! Sex drug! Can't resist any longer!" She managed.  
  
None of the humans that weren't chained or shackled stayed. They ran away from the diner. Suzy finally completely lost control, and she succumbed to the drug that was in her system. She started letting out sensual breaths.  
  
"Dick. I need me some dick. Big, strong, salty dick."  
  
Unfortunately, the first male she saw was Sans. She made a face that showed her lust-based hunger.  
  
"You're mine, bone boy."  
  
Sans immediately got scared and backed away.  
  
"What? No. No! What are you doing?! Get away from me!" He said, getting scared.  
  
Suzy wasn't listening. Papyrus tried to step in the way, but Suzy threw him aside and forced every one out with magical bondage that forced them to simply watch. Sans kept muttering "no" many times, but Suzy never relented. Frisk was panting too hard to hear Sans' cries for help.  
  
"Let's make some babies! Right fucking now!" She said.  
  
"No, please. I don't wanna do it! Please." Sans protested.  
  
Toriel was angry. She busted out of her restraints, but she was stopped in her tracks by Suzy.  
  
"Don’t come any closer, or the skeleton dies!"  
  
Toriel gasped, and it was a small enough window to rebind her. She fell to the ground harshly.  
  
"Sans. Sans, I'm sorry."  
  
Sans was even more desperate to keep Suzy off, but it was no use. Suzy got his pants off, and got to work. Although she was impressed by the manifestation of magic Sans had hiding, Sans kept begging her to stop, even crying at some point. Suzy had enough, and started forcing herself onto him while trying to put him to sleep.   
  
"Come on. Go to sleep, you dumb skeleton. I need dick, and I can't concentrate if you don't shut up!"  
  
Suzy's sleeping spell was met with a lot of resistance from Sans. He let out one last loud cry for help, and as luck would have it, Frisk heard his cry. He tilted his head up to see Sans being raped by Suzy. He was shocked. Shocked that Suzy, the very first aaron he welcomed into his life as family, would betray his trust and love by doing something so horrible to someone he cared about. Soon, his rage became impossible to control. Whatever civility he had was gone. He summoned his fire powers, and used them to superheat his bondage. It became so hot, he tore it all off. Then came his roar. It was like that of a dragon and a lion. It was so incredibly loud that nobody in the place could go without hearing it. Even Suzy stopped to look at Frisk, who went completely feral and attacked her on all fours. He looked like some sort of leopard-wolf machination, except his ears were still reminiscent of a cat and a dog, and his hair was like that of a lion. He threw Suzy completely off Sans, and she rolled to the wall. Frisk closed in on her, ready to slaughter her in a fashion that would've been considered a feeding frenzy, which was a little correct, since Frisk didn't eat for 4 days straight.  
  
"You stay away from him." He growled.  
  
Suzy could do nothing but mumble an indecipherable response.  
  


#  _"That's MY kill."_

  
He let out a low growl, ignoring Sans who could do nothing but stare in tears as Frisk became a menace to his cousin.  
  
"Frisk hungry. Frisk feed."  
  
Frisk opened his mouth, and tried to lunge at Suzy, who used a barrier spell to hold him back, but he broke out of it easily. She tried to run back to Sans to use him as a shield, but she failed miserably as Frisk jumped in front of the poor comedian.  
  
"Don’t you dare lay a finger on him. You wanna fuck, go do that to someone else."  
  
Suzy suddenly felt an unwarranted anger towards Frisk.  
  
"I can fuck whoever I want. It doesn't matter what they have to say, they always want it! They're men, and men are total pigs! Why shouldn't I give them a taste of their own medicine?! HUH, CATDOG?! ANSWER THAT WITH YOUR PEA-SIZED BRAIN!"  
  
**"Because you're GARBAGE, YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE FUCKING GARBAGE!"**  
  
**"_YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO'S GARBAGE, FRISK!"**  
  


###  **"YOU GOT SHIT IN YOUR CUNT!"**

###  _"YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT, FRISK!"_

##  _ "YOU GOT SHIT IN YOUR FUCKING CUNT!" _

#  _"GO BACK TO HUMPING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT, YOU DUMB CATDOG!"_

  
Frisk smacked Suzy hard enough to throw her to the wall, and she slammed against it as the impact knocked the wind out of her. She wound up with a head injury. Everybody but Frisk and Sans gasped. They never expected Frisk to be willing to do that to a lady, let alone his cousin. Suzy couldn't believe it either. When she felt the back of her head, she had pain trickle onto her hands in the form of blood. She looked and saw Frisk’s handiwork.  
  
"You... you..."  
  
Suzy tried to find the words she needed, but all she got were the words she wanted.  
  


#  _"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!!!"_

  
Suzy ran out of the diner, crying and screaming for help. Frisk regained his clarity bit by bit. Soon, he returned to the Frisk people came to know. Sans was still crying while he pulled up his pants.  
  
"Thank you, Frisk. I love you." The skeleton said, tearfully hugging Frisk.  
  
Frisk got a surprise hug from Sans. Normally, Sans wouldn't show affection, especially in public, but seeing as how he went through a very traumatizing experience, it couldn't be helped. Frisk returned his hug, happy to see him.  
  
"I... I love you too, Sans. And... I forgive you and Papyrus." He said.  
  
Sans cried in Frisk’s chest while the temmie-human hybrid tore Papyrus out of his restraints and gave him a hug as well.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, brother. You're safe now. We love you, Sans." Papyrus said, hugging Frisk and Sans while crying as well.  
  
"I love you guys, too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Frisk. Now I get how awful it was." Sans said with a muffled voice.  
  
"It's okay, Sans. It's gonna be okay."  
  
"No, it ain't! She made me do it! I didn't want it! I... I DIDN'T WANT IT, BRO! I DIDN'T WANT IT..."  
  
Sans kept crying while Papyrus and Frisk cocooned themselves around Sans as a protective layer of brotherly love.  
  
"That bitch raped my best friend. And she made us watch! I'm gonna kill her, Sans!" Toriel declared, still struggling with her bondage.  
  
"No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it!"  
  
Toriel struggled harder, as did everyone else, but the binds were too strong to do alone.  
  
"Frisk, you gotta help us! Please! I am NOT letting your cousin get away with what she did!"  
  
"After what she did, _**SHE LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL HERSELF MY COUSIN. AFTER THIS IS ALL SAID AND DONE, SHE'S DEAD TO ME.**_" Frisk said with his eyes flooding with red and black.  
  
"No! Frisk, please! You can't kill her!" Said Papyrus.  
  
Frisk growled at his brother.  
  
"Unless I get to take the first shot!"  
  
Frisk was surprised at Papyrus. Normally, he wouldn't even harm a fly, but now he wanted to injure Suzy.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  


# "BECAUSE. SHE. IS GOING. TO PAY! _SHE! IS GOING! TO PAY!"_

  
Papyrus started going nuts. He manifested bones and started swinging wildly, with everyone unable to dodge. Thankfully, no one got hurt. Sans only barely noticed it when he finally took his head off of Frisk. He then grabbed Papyrus by his soul and pulled the cackling brother to him.  
  
"Papyrus! It's me, Sans! Ya gotta calm down! You’re scaring people right now!" He said, rubbing Papyrus' head.  
  
Papyrus wasn't listening, however. Sans kept rubbing until Papyrus finally started to calm down and behave himself. Then he finally stopped at about thirty seconds later. Sans breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's fine, Pap. You're good, Pap."  
  
Everybody saw what happened.  
  
"Dude. What the fuck just happened?!" Asked Undyne as she was too tired to try and fight off the restraints anymore.  
  
"Uh... Paps goes nuts if he gets too emotional. Sorry. And Frisk, you should probably get everybody outta their whole thing, k?"  
  
"Got it, Sans." Frisk said, laying a hand on Sans's shoulder.  
  
But Sans couldn't take that right then and there. He quickly swatted Frisk’s hand away.  
  
"Please just... don't touch me right now. Just do it, alright?"  
  
Sans walked to another side of the room and sat down, keeping to himself. Frisk looked over to him and saw he was too traumatized and out of it to be around people. Nonetheless, he used his claws and magic to destory the magical bonds, and he then tore off the physical handcuffs. Soon, everybody was freed, and they all murmured to each other.  
  
"Thank you... for helping us out, Frisk. MVP." Chara said as she hugged Frisk.  
  
"Yeah. It's fine." Frisk said listlessly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Sans."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. We all saw, and we couldn't do anything about it. I tried to help too, but your cousin is way too good with bondage magic. I never experienced it before."  
  
"I understand, Chara. But I need to get outside."  
  
"Why?"  
  


##  _"BECAUSE THEY'RE COMING STRAIGHT FOR US."_

  
Asgore gasped at what Frisk said and looked out the window to find at least five police cars, alongside a mob of aarons, surrounding the diner, all of them there to lynch Frisk. He even saw that Suzy was with them, and she told them that was where Frisk was. Then she was shooed away. She left, but that was the end of her part until later on. Right then and there, Asgore stormed to the door.  
  
"Frisk, come with me!" He commanded.  
  
Frisk acquiesced, and they both saw many aarons, at least 50 of them, surrounding them both. Asgore had enough. He lost his home, his lands, his freedom, his chilrden, his wife, and now as if it wasn't enough, he was about to be branded a traitor and killed. He roared loudly at the aarons and brandished his trademark trident. Frisk floated into the air and summoned flames from his hands. Then the ground shook. Frisk was pulling out solid rock from the earth with his eyes glowing red. It was clear that he was ready for a smackdown unlike any other. Some of the aarons saw the king and the monster ambassador get ready for a fight, and they fled the scene, not wanting to face their wrath. Many others stayed, ready to suplex them into the next world. Papyrus, Undyne and Chara stepped outside, and they saw Frisk Asgore and the aarons at a standoff.  
  
"Your majesty! We know you care about Frisk and all, but we're gonna give you one chance!" Yelled an aaron.  
  
"You let us have that catdog, we leave peacefully! Don't, and the next home you reside in will be an urn! So what's your decision?!"  
  
**_"YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY FRISK OUT OF MY COLD, DEAD HANDS FIRST!"_** Chara said, becoming her true form.  
  
**_"NO ONE TAKES MY BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"_** Papyrus said with gaster blasters on the ready.  
  
**"THAT'S **_MY_** WIMPY LOSER, AND **_**YOU AIN'T TAKING HIM AGAIN!**_**"** Undyne said as she manifested a hailstorm of spears.  
  
"I think you have my answer! Frisk will not be taken today! THIS I SWEAR!" Roared the king.  
  
"Fine! But just remember: you brought this on yourself! Let's get'em!" Declared the aaron that proposed the deal to Asgore.  
  
The aarons charged forward and let out battle cries. Frisk roared loudly and got bigger, towering over even Asgore at ten feet. He used his ears to smack away several aarons at a time on all fours. Chara manifested knives aplenty and dashed forward. Everyone but Sans ran outside to join them. There they saw Frisk and Asgore essentially going back to back. Well, actually Asgore hopped onto Frisk’s back, and he started forming many fireballs to shoot at the aarons. Toriel joined them to help out, but not before telling Asriel something important.  
  
"Asriel, let Flowey out. I'm sure this would be fun for him."  
  
The moment Asriel heard her say that, Flowey was ready to tag in. Asriel readily tapped out, vines sprung up from around him, and Flowey made himself as visible as ever as Asriel’s arms turned cactus-like, riddled with thorns, and his horns grew to look more like tree branches. Flowey cackled as he saw the aarons making an effort to beat Frisk and company.  
  
_**"YOU IDIOTS! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD TAKE FRISK ON WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO FIGHT!"**_ He said, lunging towards an aaron and smacking his arms into it.  
  
While the fight was happening, Sans heard the commotion outside. Worried for Frisk, he looked for him frantically, only to see he was outnumbered by the aarons. Needless to say, he felt obligated to help Frisk, even if it looked like he could decimate them on his own, which was the truth, but he had to keep him from killing again. Soon, Sans kept manipulating the souls of many aarons away from Frisk, and any that got close met with gaster blasters aplenty, courtesy of Sans and Papyrus.   
  
For an hour, the fighting continued, but then the aarons realized that even with their numbers, thanks to human souls coming into play, they couldn't beat them. Many retreated, but one tried to go after Frisk after they stopped fighting back and he thought it was safe to continue on. Sans and Papyrus caught this about to happen, and just before the aaron could get Frisk within their grasp, Sans immediately used his power to force the aaron upward, and they let out something ominous from their skulls as their eyesockets glowed red.   
  
"Don’t ever come near us or our little brother again." Both skeletons warned.  
  
Sans slammed the aaron on the ground, and they were suddenly scared for their life. They ran away from Frisk as fast as possible. Everybody took a moment to rest after fending off the aarons for the very first time since this whole war started. Frisk, however, was ready to go after them and eat the aarons. Chara stopped him with Flowey's help, and Frisk was restrained until Erica could calm him down.  
  
"It's okay, baby. You did good. Just relax. Slow, deep breaths." She whispered, purring calming echos into his ears while she stroked his mane.  
  
Frisk felt the calming touch of his mother's hand on his head, and he started to become placated. He shrunk back down to his normal size. He then purred in his mother's arms.  
  
"Yes. That's right. Everything will be okay. We're not out of the woods yet, but we're finally making a great stride. And it's all thanks to you. Because you took the first step to our freedom."  
  
Frisk continued to purr like a little kitten. Chara couldn't help but be mesmerized by how adorable Frisk looked.  
  
"Oh, my God! Frisk looks so cute and cuddly!" She said.  
  
Sans and Papyrus ran to Frisk.  
  
"Little brother! You’re back to normal! Sans and I were worried that you wouldn't snap out of it!" Papyrus said, squeezing Frisk with a hug.  
  
"Thanks, little bro. Love ya and junk." Sans said, happy to see Frisk was okay.  
  
"I love you, too." Frisk said, hugging his family with his ears.  
  
"Hey, I know you guys are having this weird touchy-feely moment that only Asriel really gets, but we need to get fucking moving." Flowey said, grabbing everyone's attention.   
  
"What are you talking about, weed?" Asked Sans.  
  
"Those aarons we just fought off were just the start. All the others are coming, and we have their hostages that need to be freed."  
  
"We know."  
  
"Yeah, well if that's not enough to make you guys move it, about 25% of those aarons have one human soul in them, which means _**WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE GET OUR ASSES HANDED TO US.**_"  
  
"Uh oh." Said everybody.  
  
"Yeah, uh oh! And we haven't gotten all the monsters back yet!"  
  
"Yes, we did." Said Chara.  
  
"Then where's robot boy?! And even then, we need those extractors Smiley and Alphys made years ago!"  
  
"You!" Said a voice on a megaphone.  
  
Everybody looked up to see Mettaton in his NEO form. The robot superstar landed next to them.  
  
"Papy! Why didn't you call me and tell me to help you out before things got so bad?!" Mettaton asked, worried and a little angry.  
  
"Well, I knew you were touring, and I didn't want it to get stopped." Papyrus said in his defense.  
  
"Papy, you know that if you were in danger, I'm more than willing to skip a stop. But just as much anyway, because the tour was stopped. Too many aarons tried to get me to do what they wanted, which was to kill a temmie. I made the press about it, but weirdly enough, none of the other monsters objected to it. Anyway, what's the problem?"  
  
"Frisk’s people are in danger. So are we. We gotta go back to Mount Ebott, free the temmies. And we need extractors, too! It's the only way at this point to make them less powerful!" Asriel said, taking back control of his body.  
  
"Fine! Just... don't scare me like that, Papyrus!"  
  
"Sorry." Said an embarrassed Papyrus.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Mettaton reverted to his EX form as he calmed down.  
  
"Frisk darling, I'm not sure this would be the best idea, but you should probably go back and warn your people before they get ambushed."  
  
"Fine, but you need to get those extractors AND hightail it back to my homeland before they make it there. I'll get everybody else ready." Frisk said, making a dash back to the mountain.   
  
Chara got a call on her cell phone about five minutes later.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Put it on speakerphone." Frisk said on the other end.  
  
Chara did as she was told.  
  


#  _"You all better get here before those aarons do, or else I'll have to take them all on by my lonesome! AND IF I DO THAT, I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER EVERY LAST AARON IN SIGHT!!"_

  
"You wouldn't!" Protested Chara.  
  


#  _"GO AHEAD. TRY ME. I DARE YOU. TRY ME AND SEE WHAT GOOD IT DOES YOU!"_

  
Frisk hung up, making sure his threat was heard. Everybody knew what to do right then and there. And the best way to do it was to become light on their feet.


	14. The Unfortunate Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everybody get ready, Erica gets an uncomfortable question about her son. And the barrier meets its final moments just in time for the final showdown.

The Unfortunate Son (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
Everybody rushed back to their former neighborhood, and they broke down the doors to Alphys and Undyne's house, Sans and Papyrus' house, and Toriel's house. All of them scrambled to find the portable determination extractors that were built years ago when they had to take on Talrok. They all spilt up in teams, with Asgore, Sans and Papyrus in the skeleton abode, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton in the fish lady's place, and the rest at Toriel's house. It took an entire hour to grab them all. They all then made their way back to the mountain, but while they were getting to their destination, Frisk came up in everybody's minds.  
  
"Erica." Called Asriel.  
  
"Yeah?" Replied the temmie mom.  
  
"How come your son is like this right now?"  
  
It was clear that the question made Erica uncomfortable, especially since Frisk was involved.  
  
"Um, I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, you do. You know pretty much everything there is to know about Frisk." Said Chara.  
  
"You know your son better than Asriel knows him. And considering that my son knows a lot about everyone in the underground, that is an unspoken achievement. So why is your son behaving this way?" Asked Toriel.  
  
"It's... it's a stupid answer." Said Erica.  
  
"Please just tell us. Why is Frisk acting this way? Why have we never seen him so violent and wild before?"  
  
"...Because we never gave him permission to be like this."  
  
Everybody gasped softly except for Soichiro, who shared a guilty look with Erica.  
  
"Why haven't you let Frisk do it? Is he evil?"  
  


#  "WORSE. HE'S SMART."

  
"Him? Smart? You're kidding." Asriel said in disbelief.  
  
"Believe it, Prince Asriel. Most temmies take up to four years to learn how to talk, read and write in human languages. Frisk was able to do it the minute he was born."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Then what were his first words?"  
  
"If you ask him, his first word, according to himself, is 'motherfucker', which prompted me to ask how he knew that word. It was from Soichiro and I. But his REAL first words were 'Hi, I'm temmie!' He barely left me for ten seconds, and already he was able to speak fluent English! It was truly amazing!"  
  
"Wow. Mom and dad had to teach me for at least around two years before I could even talk."  
  
"Actually, that was approximately three years, Asriel. Well, two years, ten months, two weeks, three days and 5 hours." Clarified Toriel.  
  
Asriel couldn't believe Toriel kept track of how long it took to learn basic communication skills.  
  
"That's dumb. My real mom and dad said it took me only a few days." Said Chara.  
  
"Fantastic. Now Asriel and I feel like the true idiot!" Flowey said, coming out into presence.  
  
"Yeah, Flowey. Nothing like getting a taste of your own medicine to equate to a proper reality check." Said Asriel as he swtiched back and forth between alters.  
  
"Shut up, Asriel! You realize you're insulting yourself!"  
  
"And YOU need to realize that you don't know everything, because everybody's sick of it!"  
  
"They can go fuck themselves, because I don't ha-"  
  


#  _"SHUT UP, FLOWEY!"_

  
Hearing everybody shout at the same time was enough to quiet the alternate personality. Asriel took control back.  
  
"And Asriel, stop talking to yourself. We know you can't control the switches all the time, but we'd really appreciate it if you and Flowey stop arguing with each other when you're both awake." Chara said, very annoyed at the "jekyll-and-hyde" moment her brother had.  
  
"Sorry. But you all know I have to deal with Flowey for the rest of my life, and I refuse to make any promises I can't keep." Said Asriel.  
  
"I'm not making you promise. I'm saying to try to stop talking to yourself like that. People will think you're schizoid."  
  
"Not possible. Besides, let's first get back to our homeland."  
  
"Our prison." Quipped Asgore.  
  
"Whatever! MY homeland."  
  
Chara let out a small chuckle, seeing Asriel get checkmated again. The smile was quickly wiped off her face when a blur suddenly whirled past them, sweeping Chara and company off their feet. Then rapid footsteps zoomed toward everybody.  
  
"There you are!" Said the person the footsteps belonged to.  
  
Chara had a confused look on her face, as did everybody else, but that confusion turned into offense when Frisk grabbed them and the extractors with his ears.   
  


##  _"QUIT FUCKING AROUND, YOU DICKS! COME ON! MY PEOPLE NEED YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW! MOVE YOUR ASSES, ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU, CHARA!"_

  
Frisk rudely ran toward the mountain, earning glares from everybody, especially Chara and his parents.  
  
"Frisk, if I live, _**I WILL SPRAY YOUR ENTIRE BODY WITH CINNAMON AND VINEGAR.**_" Erica said with her face turning dark, leaving only her mouth and eyes visible.  
  
"Whatever, mom! We're going to the mountain!"  
  


#  _"I'M SERIOUS. YOU'RE GETTING SPRAYED ALL OVER FOR BEING SO RUDE."_

  
Frisk growled at his mother.  
  


#  "JUST FOR THAT, YOU'RE GETTING A BATH WITH PEPPERMINT-SCENTED SOAP."

  
Frisk stopped trying to oppose his mother, seeing he was only making things worse for himself.  
  
"That's more like it. Keep up the good behavior, or you're getting what I said."  
  
Frisk said nothing; he just ran faster.  
  
"Whoa. So that's what you meant by never giving him permission to act wild." Sans said, surprised by what Erica did.  
  
"He's a smart man, but he's also capable of many horrible things. A big reason as to why I don't let him off his metaphorical leash is because if he went unrestrained completely, there's no telling what he would do!"  
  
"Mom's right. She had to teach me how to hold back because of what happened when that guy tried to kill her." Frisk said, weighing in on the conversation.  
  
"If she hadn't done that, I never would've known there were non-violent ways to solve problems."  
  
"Yes, but you're a smart boy. You would've picked up on it eventually. All I did was speed up the process."  
  
Frisk shrugged off his mother's words and continued running to Mount Ebott. It took about thirty-seven minutes to get there, but when he finally stopped, he saw all the monsters, even Shannon, out to see him.  
  
"Holy shit! Little buddy, is that you?!" Burgerpants said, happy to see Frisk.  
  
"Dude! I thought you were trapped in the mountain again!"  
  
Frisk panted as he set everybody down, alongside the extractors.  
  
"Yeah. I, uhh... thought I was trapped, too. Turns out I wasn't, just my mom."  
  
"So, this is the mom of my little buddy, huh? Cool to meet ya, miss..."  
  
"Erica Yasuhiro, Burgerpants. I still kinda remember what you looked like as a baby. Adorable, you were." Erica said, introducing herself to Burgerpants.  
  
"Oh. You're the one who got Frisk and that other human out, aren't ya? Well, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You're finally here, it's so sublime! You've all showed up just in time!" Shannon rhymed, making her way to the group.  
  
"Speaking of which, the other monsters don't have a lot to waste, which means you don't have any."  
  
Frisk approached Shannon on all fours, finally finished catching his breath.  
  
"You better be right about these guys being our only hope for survival, because lugging these people all the way over here was a real hassle, Shannon!" Frisk said, complaining about the strain he put himself through.  
  
"You're just upset because you expended a lot more energy than you should've had to, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, don't worry. For this next part, we don't need you. We simply need our combined power. And in order for this to work properly, we'll need stronger monsters, some with more magic and maybe some determination in them to be on the inside of the barrier. Doesn't have to be very far, just get on the other side. You, unfortunately, can't help at all. So I need Chara, Asriel, Asgore and Toriel to come with me. You're the only ones who can provide the proper boost we need to break this barrier."  
  
"Welp, you heard her guys! Get moving!"  
  
"Not so fast! How are we needed for this barrier?!" Asked Asriel.  
  
"Some of the power used to construct this barrier was made of determination, and it's too much for just us monsters to take. Chara is the perfect way to absorb the excess so that when we lower it, she'll ease the pain a lot, enough to where it will only sting a little."  
  
Frisk grabbed the aforementioned people and shoved them toward Shannon.  
  


#  _"IN YOU GO. AND DON'T MESS THIS UP."_

  
Everybody Frisk grabbed and brought to Shannon were a little hurt by Frisk bejng so abrasive, but they still went inside. After about a minute or so, everybody at.Mount Ebott got into position. Shannon gave the signal, and at the same time, everybody chanted the exact same spell: _**"barum voidala destreum"**_. Then everybody simultaneously pounded on the barrier at the exact same time. The barrier crumbled to pieces, and it saw its final seconds being absorbed by everybody. Chara took in all the determination, of course, but the amount of magic everybody took in stung a little bit, since it was normally not needed to break a barrier of magic.  
  
"All right. Let's get to getting! Everybody get my people out of there before the barrier restores itself!" Said Frisk.  
  
"The barrier won't restore itself." Said Shannon.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Shannon brought the two culprits to Frisk. One was his uncle, and the other was the boyfriend of one of the female temmies.  
  
"Dude. Seriously?" He said in shock.  
  
"Of course. I gotta help my nephew out." Said Jordan.  
  
"Yeah. And I wanna see my girlfriend again." Said the aaron who tried to protest the fighting.  
  
"Huh. Then I guess my people **_are_** free." Frisk said, happily surprised.  
  
"Now let's get going!"  
  
Frisk quickly made his way to the other side of the mountain where he went through New Home to warn every temmie in the land that the aarons were coming. It barely took ten minutes for everybody to get ready to fight, but the aarons finally came into view by the time Frisk got out of the mountain about an hour later. Frisk ran toward Chara a little exhausted, but Chara placed Frisk inside her backpack to protect him and let him sleep.  
  
"Don't worry, Frisk. I got your back." She said.  
  
"I just... need to catch my breath. I'm not tired." Frisk said, popping his head out as he kept panting.  
  
"That's fine. You keep hidden, I'll do the fighting."  
  
"Makes sense to me. But just real fast, I have an idea."  
  
Frisk whispered to Chara what he had on his mind.  
  
"Babe. That's a great idea! That way, none of the aarons have to die!"  
  
"Die?!" Said all of the monsters.  
  
"I thought these extractors drained magic and determination!" Said a monster.  
  
"They do, but I think everybody thought we were gonna kill all of the aarons. Not kill them, just weaken the ones with human souls within them." Clarified Chara.  
  
"Oh! Well, where's yours, your majesty?!"  
  
"Don’t need one. Just need to use my natural assets to take out those human souls. And then we can take it a little easier."  
  
"Isn't that nice? You get to tell everybody the plan to make them all surrender without killing anybody just as the aarons get here." Erica said, getting ready for a fight.  
  
"Erica, I'm just gonna be honest with you. You've been doing your damnest to keep Frisk from losing control, but when he gets his bearings together, you need to give him permission to unleash his potential. There's no way we're gonna win if you don't."  
  
"Fine. I suppose I couldn't keep him chained forever. Frisk, when you're ready, _**YOU HAVE MY AND YOUR FATHER'S PERMISSION TO GO ALL OUT. DON'T GO EASY ON THEM**_."  
  
"Oh, believe me. I won't go easy on anybody." Frisk said, getting his ears ready for a battle of a lifetime.  
  
As the aarons closed in, only one thing was on everybody's minds: freedom, and the reacquisition of such. With that, they moved onward to their fate.


	15. Rage Quitting Like a Boss Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins, and tensions are unleashed against each other, alongside some hidden anger that Frisk can no longer keep hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there is violence in this chapter, nobody gets killed. I still advise you to proceed with caution, however.

Rage Quitting Like a Boss Monster (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
The aarons approached everyone as they all looked at each other, waiting for either side to make the next move. Frisk and company stepped forward, ready to unleash hell. A few aarons stepped forward as well, attempting a diplomatic approach.  
  
"Dreemurrs, Yasuhiro family, Jordan Chang, Leon Thurston. Fight alongside us. You are good people. You do not need to die with the temmies. You will live like royalty among the other monsters, alongside the humans as well, of course." Said one of the aarons.  
  
"Go fuck yourself. You threw my nephew and sister back into the mountain. You really think I would fight alongside you? Nonsense." Said Jordan.  
  
"We tried to warn you, Jordan. Your sister was a menace the second she hatched from her egg."  
  
"And I tried to not punch you in the face for talking shit about my sister."  
  
"Did you succeed?"  
  


#  "Ha ha! NO."

  
Jordan landed a punch to the aaron's face, letting out a satisfied grunt.  
  
"Even if they all took the deal, their precious fates would be sealed! Enslaved just like all the rest, they'd be worm kings and queens at best!" Said an irate Shannon.  
  
"Silence, witch." Said the aaron Jordan assaulted.  
  
Toriel giggled at that, which prompted Shannon to use her magic to smack herself in the face. Toriel rubbed the right cheek on her face.  
  
"Serves you right, bitch monster." Frisk said, popping out of Chara's backpack.  
  
"Hey, bro. I know you like saying that, but right now, less of the 'bitch monster', okay?" Requested Sans.  
  
"I don't mean much by it, Sans. Just still a little on edge that my people and I had to go AWOL, and things turned out like this."  
  
"Well, I'm still pretty pissed at myself for doing that to ya. But right now, only one thing matters."  
  
Sans emptied his eyesockets and stared intently at the aarons.  
  
"And as for you pukes, give us one reason why we shouldn't blast you back to the stone ages."  
  
Sans, Papyrus and Gaster himself prepared blasters to shoot them all down with.  
  
"Because you're talking to the ones with human souls in them. And before you ask, no we're not the only ones." Said another aaron.  
  
"Well... in that case..."  
  
All three of the skeletons glowed a threatening aura.  
  


#  _"DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME? BECAUSE IF YOU TRY TO LAY AS MUCH AS ONE FINGER ON FRISK OR ANYBODY ELSE, YOU ARE REALLY NOT GONNA LIKE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT."_

  
Sans made sure his threat was clear. He was ready to kill this time. One aaron didn't believe him and readied an attack for Chara. Frisk shielded every part of Chara's body with his ears, but Sans made it unnecessary by blasting the other with a great deal of magic. The aaron was in seering pain, with purple smoke-like magic emanating from their wounds. They twitched and writhed about on the ground, unable to make another move. Then Frisk used his ears and reached into their chest, separating the human soul from the monster one and absorbing it. Frisk felt empowered by the extra human soul in his own now.  
  
"Man, that felt good!" He said, slurping at the taste of the human soul, which tasted like pineapple.  
  
Frisk quickly felt the power of the human soul surged within him, and he became empowered with a grand brilliance in the form of an aura.  
  
"Oh, shit! He's got a human soul! Attack!" Declared an aaron, starting another fight.  
  
The aarons powered up wuth human souls quickly made their way to Frisk and company, and everything started to get real messy real quick. Chara riddled her skin with sharp quills, and Undyne summoned a hail storm of spears. Both of them launched an attack on the powered up aarons. Undyne left some scratches on one, and only managed to knock one back, but that was enough for Chara to smack herself into them and take out the human soul housed within. She absorbed it and felt the familiar surge of power within her. She shivered a little pleasurably.  
  
"Fuck, yeah! Better than sex! Almost." She said.  
  
"Nice save, Chara." Frisk said, popping out and smacking down an aaron that went after Soichiro.  
  
The aaron Frisk protected his dad from let out a grunt of pain as they tried to get up. Soichiro just kicked him in the jaw and sent him onto his back. The aaron was in even more pain after that. As they got up, they saw another monster, Shannon, aim an extractor at them.  
  
"If you agree to be a part of my collection, you get to keep that human soul you're holding hostage." She said.  
  
"Fuck you and your fat ass, witch bitch." The aaron said in pain.  
  


#  _"WRONG ANSWER, DUMBASS."_

  
Shannon set the extractor to absorb determination and shot the aaron. The extractor drained all the determination from the human soul housed within the aaron, which caused it to escape out of the monster and into the extractor where its soul energy was being housed. Shannon did think about forcing the soul out to absorb for her own well being, but even she had no idea how to absorb a human soul. Then she felt a lot of force being used on the extractor. She turned around and saw Sans was trying to pull it out. Shannon helped him, and with enough effort, both managed to make the human soul leave its prison and enter another one in the form of Frisk.  
  
"FRISK, CATCH!" They both said manipulating the soul to Frisk.  
  
Chara and Frisk were busy fending off another empowered aaron and heard Sans and Shannon’s cry. Both turned and saw a soul was heading for them.  
  
"You take this one, Frisk! I have plenty of chances to get some for myself!" Chara permitted, feeling Frisk stretch out to grab the soul.  
  
The human soul was slang-shot into his hand, and he quickly absorbed it. The power surge was felt again, and he left the backpack, ready to go wild.  
  
The other monsters, alongside many humans, joined in on the fight, and they all took on the aarons that didn't have human souls to work with. One aaron cornered a group of whimsuns, who feared for their lives. Some migosps and froggits protected them, though. A whimsalot knocked an aaron down when it was trying to terrorize a moldsmal, but the whimsalot was knocked down by another aaron. An astigmatism started bullying the aaron in question, which "convinced" it to leave the whimsalot alone. Soon, every monster was fighting for their freedoms, and Chara and Frisk managed to catch a glimpse of it all. Both were actually becoming scared.  
  
The fighting continued for hours, with no ground being gained or lost, and no deaths occuring at all. However, less and less of the human soul infused aarons could hold on to their human souls, for they started forcing their way out of the aarons. Even worse, over time, Frisk, Chara and their families and friends started seeing exactly how bad things were turning out. Even Erica and Jordan were starting to lose their willingness to fight. The rest of the temmies and aarons, however, were still at each other's throats.  
  
"What the fuck? How is it getting this bad, and no one is even trying to stop it?!" Frisk asked himself aloud.  
  
"What? Frisk, stop thinking and keep fighting! We're gonna get reamed if you don't!" Chara said, throwing off an aaron with a human soul.  
  
"Chara, look around! Not only are my people and the aarons fighting, but now every single monster is fighting with each other! You think this is what the humans deserve to see? It's no wonder none of them want anything to do with monsters!"  
  
"Frisk, what about your cousin?! What about the fact that she raped Sans?! Do you really thi-"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jordan asked, stopping his self defense against the other aarons.  
  
"What do you mean 'what did I say'?!" Asked Chara.  
  
"I mean what did you say my daughter did?!"  
  
"Erica, tell him! He's your fucking brother; he needs to hear it from you!"  
  
"It's true, Jordan! Your daughter raped Sans, the skeleton my son calls brother! And I hate that she did it and threatened to kill him if we tried anything!" Erica admitted sadly.  
  
"Lies!" Protested Jordan.  
  


## "Truth!"

#  _"LIES!"_

  
Jordan wrestled with Erica, and Frisk was shocked. It seemed that Jordan knew Erica told him the truth, he just couldn't believe it. It was easy for Erica to get him on the ground and restrain him to explain the situation, but Frisk and Chara separated them.  
  
"SHE DIDN'T DO IT! SHE COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT! MY LITTLE GIRL DIDN'T RAPE ANYBODY! YOU'RE LYING, ERICA!" Jordan said with tears in his eyes, trying to deny Suzy was capable to what she did.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's the fucking truth! She did!" Erica said, reciprocating his emotions.  
  
"That's my fucking daughter, you bitch!"  
  
Jordan tore out of Chara's grip and lunged at Erica and Frisk. Frisk tried again to pull them apart, but they both accidentally kicked him away from them, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Will you stop trying to defend Suzy?! She knows what she did!" Erica said as she wrestled with Jordan.  
  
"You're just saying she did! She's an angel!" Jordan said, defending his daughter madly.  
  
"She might be good, but what she did is unforgivable, and Frisk knows it!"  
  
"She didn't do it!"  
  
"Yes, she did!"  
  
Frisk and Chara were in shock at what they were seeing. Here was two siblings fighting with each other about such a sensitive topic. Frisk mumbled to himself.  
  
"No. No. No no no!"  
  
Frisk couldn't take it anymore. He lifted himself off of the ground, and suddenly his entire body was bathed in a red aura. Chara saw this and tried to placate Frisk.  
  
"Frisk, listen to me! You have to calm down! You’re only making it worse!" She yelled.  
  
"Frisk! Can you hear me?! We need to talk!" Yelled another voice.  
  
Chara looked to see who was talking, and she saw it was Suzy.  
  
"You." Chara said in a low voice.  
  


##  _"YOU! YOU DID THIS, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

  
Chara chagred at Suzy, who got glomped by the princess. Both of them started tussling, and Frisk saw this. He had enough of this. Everyone, everything, he just wanted all the noise, all the pain, all the suffering, _**TO STOP.**_  
  
"Stop attacking." He said, trying to keep himself held back.  
  
No one responded to him.  
  


## "Stop attacking!"

  
Again, no response. He lost his temper and unleashed his anger upon everybody.  
  


#  _ "STOP IT!" _

  
Frisk yelled so loudly, nothing could stand against the power behind his voice. Chara, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Shannon, every last person that was near the mountain heard Frisk’s mighty roar. All of them immediately stopped and turned to Frisk, scared of him.  
  


# "I'm tired, and I'm hungry, AND LIFE IS TOO SHORT FOR THIS BULLSHIT! MOM, LET GO OF YOUR BROTHER! CHARA, LET GO OF MY COUSIN! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS NONSENSE BETWEEN TEMMIES AND AARONS!!"

  
"BUT FRISK..." Chided both the temmies and aarons.  
  


#  _ "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE, YOU DICKS! YOU NO GOOD MONSTERS AND HUMANS DRIVE ME NUTS!! CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST LEARN TO GET ALONG FOR ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES?! BECAUSE IF YOU DID, YOU'D SEE I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU ALL REALIZE THAT DESPITE YOUR PHYSICAL AND SPIRITUAL DIFFERENCES, YOU'RE ALL THE EXACT SAME! YOU'RE ALL JUST NORMAL PEOPLE TRYING TO LIVE THEIR LIVES LIKE I AM! BUT YOU GUYS WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO SEE THE TRUTH IF YOU PAID SOMEONE TO TELL IT TO YOU, AND EVEN THEN YOU'D SCREW IT ALL UP ON THE ACCOUNT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN LET THE PAST REMAIN IN THE PAST LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO, WORRYING MORE ABOUT WHAT SOMEONE DID IN THEIR PAST THAN WHAT THEY CAN DO NOW!!!" _

  
Everybody was speechless. Of all the people they all expected to be like that to, never once did they exoect Frisk to blow up at them like that. Frisk was breathing heavily, winding down from his initial anger and frustration. Erica and Jordan were ashamed of themselves and got off each other. Chara let go of Suzy as well, no longer seeing a point in fighting. Frisk floated back down to everybody.  
  
"I mean it. All this time, the humans were scared of what you monsters could do because they didn't realize, or didn't care, that we are all ultimately the same. You monsters feared and hated the humans for what they did back then, but what you all are doing only justified their stereotypes! In the end, you guys are literally no better than the humans who are already fucking up this entire goddamn planet! If you ask me, I think they did you all a favor by trapping you in the mountain so you could progress your own society and fuck your own shit up! Because right now, I'm putting my foot down! I've had all the crap I can take from everybody right now! And as for you temmies and aarons, you know what your original cause for the war was?"  
  
"We... thought Chara was killed by the aarons. They thought she was killed by us. Both sides blamed each other for Chara's death. Even if we didn't do it directly, we still thought the aarons at least convinced her to kill herself, and vice versa." Said a guilt stricken temmie.  
  


#  _"BOTH OF YOU WERE WRONG. TELL THEM ALL, CHARA."_

  
Everybody turned to Chara, waiting for a response.  
  
"I didn't kill myself because of the temmies or aarons. I made that call for myself. It was for a plan I had to get Asriel to the surface to collect six more human souls to destroy the barrier. Only I wasn't planning to stop there. I was planning to destroy humanity. But that was then. Nowadays, I still hate humanity for what they did to me, but I stopped holding it against them. I realized over time that some humans were good, and ultimately, I became the type of human I despised, the type that monsters fear and hate." Chara lectured, not even bothering to look down.  
  
All of the temmies and aarons murmured among each other. All this time, they thought one or the other was to blame for Chara's death. Hearing the truth come from Chara's mouth was eye-opening.  
  
"We... so... we started this war... for nothing?" An aaron asked, finally seeing the truth.  
  
"Yes. You aarons and temmies... STARTED THIS STUPID WAR... for no reason at all." Confirmed Frisk.  
  
"You guys didn't even stop to think about the consequences, and now look at you guys! No wonder no other human would want to represent you guys legally.  
  
When you all act like this, you're no better than them. And what gives any of you guys here the right to judge, anyway?! Some of you still live with your old ideals about humanity, and yet, for some reason beyond my comprehension, you have the impudence, the audacity,**_ THE UNMITIGATED GALL,_** to actually think that any one of you are better than one another! And I'm not talking about just you monsters! I'm talking about everybody on this fucking planet! EVERYBODY! EVEN HUMANS! Some of you guys still live exactly like you did in the underground. I mean, despite the progress you all ade when it comes to advancement of your species' cultures, you guys barely have any civility in any of you!"  
  
Some of the monsters took it personal, even his own mother.  
  
"Frisk, sweetie, please." She said, trying to get him to stop talking.  
  
"Not now, mom. And as for the rest of you monsters and humans, seriously, what have any of you guys done as a whole that would make anything out of all this bullshit you guys constantly sling at each other? I mean, I gotta admit, you guys do manage to make some pretty amazing structures, and you're able to tear them down without a second thought. But let's be honest here: BUILDING AND DESTROYING IS NO BIG WHOOP.  
  
If I were any of you monsters and humans, I'd learn to set my fucking priorities. Like for instance, maybe learn how to give the aarons the benefit of the doubt if I'm a temmie. Another thing, stop making assumptions based around stereotypes, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING AND SPREADING THEM. Stop thinking that because temmies are different from aarons, they can't get along. They actually can. It's just that it's normally never seen because of all the racist and intolerant bull crap that permeates the environment so much it can't be seen.  
  
And why am I saying that? Because I saw a couple of monsters, one monster an aaron and one a temmie. They love each other so much. I can see they are hurting because they had to keep it a secret from everybody else. Because nobody would accept them for who they are and what they like. Those two are a brilliant, shining example of how temmies and aarons used to be. They were even motivated to try and stop this fucking war. They both had the right idea. But then all of you had to go and throw it away because you guys didn't realize what you did until it was too late. And now, all the progress I made integrating you monsters with the humans, it's gone. **_IT'S ALL GONE! ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID FIGHT THAT COULD'VE BEEN CONTAINED!_** Now look what you all did! I can't clean up your fucking mess this time! But you know what? I could forgive all of this, all of it, if you weren't so critical of me. That's the worst part of it all. **_EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, EVEN MY OWN FAMILY, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MY MOM AND DAD, CALL ME STUPID ON A REGULAR BASIS! I HAVE TO CONSTANTLY PROVE I'M NOT! IT IS SO FUCKING TIRING AND EXHAUSTING HAVING TO PROVE TO YOU ALL I'M NOT AN IDIOT! BUT GUESS WHAT? LOOKING AT WHAT YOU ALL HAVE DONE, NOW WHO'S THE FUCKING IDIOT?! NOW WHO'S THE TRUE FUCKING IDIOT?! HUH?! ALL ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE EVER DONE IS TREAT ME LIKE SHIT UNTIL YOU NEED ME, AND I WAS STUPID FOR NEVER SEEING IT UNTIL NOW._**"  
  
Frisk turned away, finally finished with his rant.  
  
"And as for you mom, dad, and my friends and family, if you wanna come with or stay, fine by me. If you're coming, good, because I'm getting the fuck out of here. And as for the rest of you pieces of shit, you wanna keep fighting, go ahead. I don't care anymore. At least kindly leave me out it! Will you all, for once, do me that kindness?!"  
  
No one could react to the initial shock Frisk gave them all. They finally saw he had enough of everybody right then and there. Many withdrew from what they were gonna say to him.  
  


#  _"LOOK AT THAT! THEY UNDERSTOOD! IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!!"_

  
Frisk stormed off to the distance, not caring whether he was followed or not. Then, his friends and family dusted themselves off. Chara straightened herself up and started walking in Frisk’s direction.  
  
"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" Asked a temmie and an aaron.  
  
Another approached all of them, surrounding them with many other temmies and aarons.  
  
"Erica, Soichiro, you can't let Frisk talk to us that way!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right! Why does that catdog think he has the right to say anything?!" Asked an aaron.  
  
All of Frisk's friends and family got mad. They were finally fed up with what Frisk has been going through. Undyne, Chara, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Shannon, Toriel, Asriel, Asgore, all of them were mad. Then another voice spoke up.  
  
"That's my little buddy. You wanna talk crap about him so bad, why don't you just shut the fuck up?" It said.  
  
The voice made its owner visible. It was Burgerpants.  
  
"Burgerpants? What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Mettaton.  
  
"Shut up. I came here to help Frisk out. And to be honest, he actually has some good points. Sure, it came as harsh, but at least he was telling the truth. And as for you..."  
  
Burgerpants turned to the aaron who walked badly about Frisk and punched him in the face.  
  
"As if you have the right to say a word about him! You think you so much better than him! You’re not! None of us are! Hell, I'm probably just as bad! But at least I'm gonna be honest about it! You, on the other hand, kept hiding it from everybody else, but he saw through your bullshit. And that's why all of you guys are pissed off at him. Because you can't handle the truth."  
  
"Erica, are you really gonna let your son get away with talking to us like that?" Asked another temmie.  
  
Erica and Soichiro were through with this. They both turned to face the temmie who asked that question.  
  


# "OUR SON CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS."

  
Those words from Frisk's parents made all the temmies gasp, and Burgerpants looked back at them, giving them both a thumbs-up.  
  
"And you wanna know why? Because he had the vagina to give it to all of us straight. And you guys don't the vagina to take it like grown people to better yourselves." Erica said, defending her son.  
  
"And you all somehow have the nerve to try and make my nephew feel bad about who he is or what he did when none of us are better? Frisk was right. You SHOULD all be ashamed of yourselves. Because I'm ashamed of myself." Jordan said, backing his sister up.  
  
"Our little brother is not your scapegoat with which you may do as you please. He's a person. And we're not going to let you talk to him like that anymore." Papyrus said, joining the team.  
  
"Yeah. My bro's a better judge, jury and baliff than any of us could ever think of being." Admitted Sans.  
  
"My little brother might be a wimpy loser, but he's my fucking wimpy loser, and with the size of his heart, I ain't letting you give him that bullshit anymore." Said Undyne.  
  
"That boy is our shining star. And if you all can't see that Frisk just gave us all a reality check, then you're the true idiots." Mettaton said with his fair flipping up, showing his hidden eye.  
  
The others made their decision to defend Frisk from everybody else's judgment.  
  
"Chara, surely you object to this, right? I mean, Frisk is still half human, so you still kinda hate him for that, right?" Begged a temmie.  
  
Chara folded her arms and made her decision.  
  


#  _ "MY BOYFRIEND CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK HE WANTS. BECAUSE HE'S ONE EXTRA DARK PIECE OF CHOCOLATE." _

  
Chara stunned everybody instantly. Even Asgore and Toriel were proud of what she said. Internally, Chara's birth parents cheered Chara on, proud that she stood by Frisk’s side.  
  
"Come on, you guys. Let's get out of here."  
  
Chara walked off to Frisk’s direction, and everyone else stared at them in awe. No one could believe what Chara and her family and friends did as the rest walked off with her to catch up with Frisk. Everybody else that got involved with the fight just... gave up. There wasn't a point in fighting if neither side had a reason to anymore.


	16. Speaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having had enough of BOTH monsters and humans, Frisk decides to isolate himself, seeing that no one will ever learn their lesson. Ironically, Chara and the rest of his friends and family join him, mirroring his exact feelings toward the two races.

Speaking Out (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
When they all got to where Frisk was sitting, none of them said a word, for they all knew he was fully aware of their presence. There he was, tired, hungry, upset, and most of all, disappointed in everybody. He couldn't see why he thought it was originally a good idea to try to integrate monsters and humans if none of them even proved they deserved to be on the surface, let alone live lives like humans do. Everyone didn't bother hiding their footsteps, simply walking to him just as tired and fed up as he was.  
  
"Oh, joy. It's my friends and family." Frisk said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yeah, we're sick of people right now, too." Chara said, sitting down right next to Frisk.  
  
Everybody was right at the exit from the mountain near New Home. All of them were exhausted.  
  
"So, you all decided to stop being complete assholes and help me out for a change. What took you so long?" Chided Frisk.  
  
"Not much, just a much-needed reality check that we never got until now." Said a guilty Chara.  
  
"Well, isn't that a fine song and dance. The one you all like to call an idiot said something that made you all look stupid."  
  
"Yeah, well, we had it coming, Frisk. And I'm sorry I didn't see it coming until it was too late. As smart as you are, you speak a truth no one seems to understand until it's too late to do so, when it's too late to say sorry."  
  
"Chara, it's never too late to apologize. It's the abilty to let go of the past that has a time limit."  
  
"What? Why are you saying that?"  
  


#  _"BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I DID IN THE PAST, AND ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS MOVE ON FROM IT AND BECOME A BETTER PERSON, AND I CAN'T DO THAT IF ALL YOU GUYS ARE DOING IS DRAGGING ME BACK TO THE DARKNESS!!!"_

  
Chara trembled and let out small, terrified whimpers. Everybody felt their defense drop to zero instantly because they were so scared.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-you... r-r-really are p-p-p-pissed off a-a-at us, huh?" Alphys stuttered, feeling the power in Frisk’s voice.  
  
"Oh, not at you guys. You all learned your lesson, I can tell." Said Frisk.  
  
"I'm angry at both my species origins. Monsters, humans, everyone. I swear, it's just letdown after letdown..."  
  
"After letdown, after letdown..." Asriel continued, unaware Frisk stopped, which earned him a glare from the hybrid.  
  
"Sorry. Thought you were continuing."  
  
"Whatever, Rei."  
  
"Frisk, why do you hate everybody so much?"  
  
"I don't hate people. I don't hate anybody... except Suzy, of course. I just hate some of the things you do. Okay, I REALLY hate some of the things you do. I just hate how everyody gets to treat me like shit, and they get thrown parades, but when I either call them out on it or give them a taste of their own medicine, I've somehow committed some cardinal sin that cannot be atoned for."  
  
"Yes, that seems to be how many people operate." Said a tired Toriel who sat down.  
  
"What point is there to protect a people who don't want, need or even desrve it?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"Because most don't realize what they have until it's gone." Said Erica.  
  
"This is how people are sometimes young man: they take the good things in life for granted, and when they find out how important it was, they no longer have access to them."  
  
"Why is it people have to make me go through their bullshit because they couldn't be bothered to handle it themselves?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"Because you're the only one who knows how to help. No human has ever stuck around the monsters long enough to figure out that we're pretty much the same as everybody else."  
  
"Well, there's a reason no human has ever done it, mom. Believe me, I know. Because I've tried them out myself. I've tried them as a home, and I don't fit in. _**I DON'T FIT IN WITH ANYBODY. NOT EVEN YOU AND DAD."**_  
  
"Yes, you do! Why are you saying that?!" Asked Alphys.  
  
"Because the surface didn't want me, the mountain doesn't want me, and all I'm supposed to do is fit in. I just... want to fit in somewhere."  
  
Frisk started crying. His stress was too much to handle.  
  
"It's bad enough that I'm half human, which makes me a target for monsters, but the fact that I'm half monster makes me a target for humans, too! I just wanna fit in! I just... want a home. Clearly, it's too much to ask, but it's fine! It's fucking fine!"  
  
"No, it's not." Said Chara.  
  
"Yeah, it is! Because of what I did in the pre-"  
  
"Please! No more! Please, no more talk about the previous timeline! Okay?!"  
  


### "Don’t you tell me that! You have no problem bringing up the past and expecting nothing to happen, but when I do it, it's somehow bad?! _WHAT AM I TO YOU PEOPLE?! AM I SOME SORT OF JOKE TO YOU?! ARE YOU ALL HAVING A LAUGH?! OR DO YOU ALL JUST HAVE YOUR HEADS UP YOUR ASSES?!"_

  
"We did have our heads up our asses, Frisk! But right now, we're here with you because you're the only one who had the vagina to pull them out!"  
  
"Is that so?! Well, congratulations! All of you finally managed to see through the illusion before I gave you my prize for NOT doing so."  
  
"What was the prize?"  
  


# "MASSIVE FUCKING GANK TO THE HEAD."

  
"Frisk, come on, ba-"  
  


#  _"DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING PLAYING?!"_

  
"No! I don't! I'm just... I'm just trying to say that I get why you're pissed off at everybody. I get it. And to be honest, we're all upset. Not at you, but how everybody was acting to you. You were just venting, and you were being chastised about it. You have every right to be mad, and... I'm sorry we never made it look like you did. You don't owe anybody anything, and we're sorry we acted like you did. But despite everything that's happened, even as we speak, we still see you as a break from the hell that's going on right now. And... we need a break now more than ever."  
  
Frisk stopped crying when Chara said those words. It resonated within him that apparently, he did make a difference after all.  
  
"You know, despite everything that's happened, I'm actually glad to see you all. Especially you, Chara, Sans and Papyrus." Admitted Frisk.  
  
"Thanks, bro." Sans said with empty eyesockets.  
  
"Do you... mind if we just spend some time with ya? I kinda just... wanna forget right now. And... we get it if you love us but don't wanna anymore."  
  
"Last time I checked, I'm not your boss, so sit whereever you want."  
  
Everybody else took a seat near him. Mettaton left his robot body and laid down instead.  
  
"I hate myself so much right now. I wish Blooky were here. He loves to lay down when he feels like this." Said the ghost.  
  
"Yeah. Napstablook would love to do that right now." Said Frisk.  
  
Everybody was exhausted, too much to keep on talking about the day.  
  
"You know what? I have a confession to make to Alphys." Said Chara.  
  
"Alphys, come over here."  
  
Alphys crawled over to Chara.  
  
"What do you want, Chara?" She asked.  
  
"Frisk, I need you to watch me do this."  
  
Frisk turned his attention to Chara, who held up her smartphone. She then brought it to Alphys' sewertuber channel from the undernet.  
  
"Alphys, you see what I have up?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my sewertuber channel. What are you doing?"  
  
Chara let out a scowl and press the button that ended her subscription with Alphys.  
  
"You unsubscribed from my cosplay makeup tutorials?!"  
  
"Yes! I hate how you always say 'hey, guys' at the beginning of your videos when you know Undyne and I are the only ones watching the damn things! You should just say 'hey, Chara and Undyne!' And also, that's not even the worst part! You do nothing but cat eyes! You have so much potential with your videos, but you only do one thing with it! I wish you would expand your content a little! Go for facials! Handle nails! Do something that isn't just cat eyes over and over!"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't say nothing 'cause I didn't wanna piss you off, babe. But Chara and I both feel the same." Undyne said with an embarrassed and shameful blush.  
  
"Wow. Well, I guess that would be a good idea, huh? Actually, I think it would be kinda nice to expand a bit." Alphys said, taking the suggestion into consideration.  
  
"Really, Chara? After all this time I kept telling you to give Alphys a critique of her channel, now you finally muster up the courage, and it's when I feel like shit." Said Frisk.  
  
"I know. It's just that I could never think of a good time to say it until now." Admitted Chara.  
  
"So annoying right now, I swear."  
  
"Frisk, you're never this honest about your feelings."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have a lot of emotions I want to get out, and I'm sorry I don't know how to do that without making myself look bad."  
  
"You don't have to apologize."  
  
"Maybe not, but despite everything, I'm still in love with you, Chara. You're still my favorite part of the day, and I'm sorry I don't say it enough, let alone know how to express my feelings to you. And just like you guys see me as a break from this crazy world, I still see you guys as a break from the hell out here. I just wish... I could be somewhere a little more hospitable to my attributes."  
  
"We all wish that, Frisk."  
  
Chara held Frisk’s hands, happy she made up with her boyfriend.  
  
"Frisk, we feel terrible about how this all turned out. Now we feel exactly like you do on a regular basis."  
  
"Chara, I can tell you guys really ARE sorry. So, I accept your apology. From all of you guys."  
  
"Thanks, baby."  
  
"Truthfully speaking, I actually love you guys so much, I forgave you the second you all came back for me."  
  
"Really? Then why didn't you tell us?"  
  


# "Because I didn't wanna give you the satisfaction."

  
"Good point."  
  
No one else said a word as the sun went down. They all just lied there, resting from the battle they left. Night fell before they all decided to sleep near the mountain entrance to New Home for the night. Mettaton went back inside his body, reached into a compartment he had, and pressed a switch that reverted him back to his box form.  
  
"Much better." He admitted.  
  
"You revert to your base form when you're going to sleep?" Asked Chara.  
  
"Yes. What, you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Only if you sleep next to me." Papyrus said as he yawned.  
  
"Papy, you know the energy consumption of my sexy form is... inefficient." Reminded Mettaton.  
  
"Please don't come over here in that form."  
  
"I'm only turning it off, Papy. It doesn't charge itself as well if I leave it in my other state."  
  
"Actually, it doesn't charge at all like that. I couldn't fix the bug its charging procedure has. Sorry." Alphys said as she yawned.  
  
"It's fine, Alphys. I'm just really tired. And I want to sleep."  
  
Mettaton left his robot body and turned it off. Everybody else, especially Toriel and Asriel, curled up together to keep warm and fall asleep. Erica rested her head on Soichiro's backpack, who rested his head on Erica's chest. Erica then used her ears to wrap them both up to stay covered. Frisk hid inside Chara's backpack, who proceeded to climb inside it with Frisk. It stretched a great deal to be able to fit both hybrids as if it were an elastic sleeping bag. Frisk went on to stretch his ears to provide him and Chara something soft to rest their heads on. All of them rested for the night, having no idea of what would happen tomorrow.


	17. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the day of the big fight, alongside a small bit of isolated, yet public, humiliation at the hands of his friends and family, Frisk and company go into town to notice something peculiar about monsters and humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara "get busy" at the begininng of this chapter. Read it at your own risk. Or arousal. Either way, some discretion would be advised.

Making Amends (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
Everybody was awoken up not just by the sun, but also by rhythmic grunting. Well, most everybody. Chara and Frisk were still asleep when everyone else started looking for the source of the sounds. However, it didn't take very long, especially since Erica heard the source nearby.  
  
"Ew. Okay, I know exactly where that sound's coming from." She said.  
  
"Really? What is it, dear?" Asked Soichiro.  
  
Erica whispered in Soichiro's ear, careful not to let everyone else hear it aloud.  
  
"Oh. Gross. But let's hope they're enjoying themselves."  
  
"What? Ya find where bro went? Lead the way, ma!" Sans said, worried about Frisk’s whereabouts.  
  
Erica led them to the source of the sound, but some of them cringed at the sight. Apparently, Frisk and Chara were still asleep, but they seemed to have moved about in their sleep. Namely, they were having sex while they were sleeping, even mumbling while doing so naked.  
  
"Yeah. Nice and warm up my ass, huh babe?" Chara said in her sleep.  
  
"This ass could move mountains, hun. How did it get so big and fat?" Frisk mumbled, continuing his consummation of his and Chara’s relationship.  
  
"Let's just say it ain't just for show. Like your big dick, it's built to go."  
  
"Heh heh. You sound like that hot witch girl that hates your mom."  
  
"What I wouldn't do to get my tongue in that pussy, Frisk."  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
"No, but you can drill my fat ass and her fat ass until we look pregnant."  
  
"I'm gonna flood your guts with my cum."  
  
"Teach my asshole a lesson, papi."  
  
"Oh, my God." Asriel said, witnessing Chara and Frisk in their VERY compromising position.  
  
"Is this why Chara learned spanish? I had no idea she speaks it at all."  
  
"Chara only remembers a few words in spanish, Asriel." Toriel said, unable to look away from her daughter having sex.  
  
"Oh. Madre de dios, mi amor." Chara said, unaware she and Frisk were being watched.  
  
"Andale. Andale!"  
  
Frisk moved faster as they both switched positions. Chsra laid flat on her stomach with her backside raised up. Frisk oriented his body to match, and both of them unknowingly gave the others a full view of what they had to show. Sans looked away in disgust; everybody else just stared, admittedly impressed by Frisk and Chara’s... "endowments".  
  
"Well, your son seems to be quite well off in that... 'department', I see." Toriel said, impressed by Frisk’s size.  
  
"Yep. He got the size from me, I think. As for the dick itself, Soichiro did that." Erica said, taking a little credit for what she gave Frisk.  
  
"Well... at least I know my daughter is... going to have a great deal of fun with her suitor." Asgore said, amazed with the size of Chara's ass.  
  
"Yes. And my son likes the size of Chara's butt, so he should have plenty to work with."  
  
All of them watched as Frisk put his dick back inside Chara's booty, and they all heard Chara's moan of ecstacy. Erica and Toriel winced a little.  
  
"Oh, shit. Her asshole looks so small, and Frisk just put it in there no sweat. Did they do this before or something?" Undyne asked, impressed with how resilent Chara's anal cavity was.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe you're asking me this while we're watching. Um... I guess... yes, they have!"   
  
"Yeesh. At least Frisk looks like my type of guy." Admitted Papyrus.  
  
"Yes. He looks like the type both of us could enjoy." Said Mettaton.  
  
"I'm sorry, can you please not contemplate having sex with my son while he's banging his girlfriend?" Asked Soichiro.  
  
"Um, really can't say anything about this, dear. He's literally banging the brains out of one lucky girl." Said Erica.  
  
"And judging from the flow of his pheromones, I'd say they've been at it for 14 minutes, and he's about to blow. Must like to take their time with sex or something."  
  
"Okay, this just got even weirder. Can we ju-"  
  
Frisk and Chara both let out a few grunts of pleasure as Frisk came inside Chara, and Chara’s legs twitched as she felt Frisk’s baby gravy fill her up enough to make it spill out of her body. Erica puked at the sight, knowing it was Frisk doing it.  
  
"Are you okay, dear?" Soichiro asked, trying to help his wife clear her throat.  
  
"No. I'd be fine watching this if it wasn't our son doing it." Erica said, feeling a little queasy.  
  
"I'm back, guys. We're stopping this sick thing right now." Sans said, manipulating some water from a nearby stream and hovering it over Frisk and Chara.  
  
Sans let go of a gob of water large enough to drench them both. Soon, both of them were writhing about as they snapped out of their sleep and woke up.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?! How the... how did... fucking... huh?!" Chara sputtered as she and Frisk tried to shake off the water.  
  
Frisk wrung himself dry, but Chara got even wetter in the process.  
  
"Frisk, what the fuck, man! Don't dry yourself like that!"  
  
"Sorry! Didn't me... Chara, why are you naked?" Frisk asked, seeing Chara in her birthday suit.  
  
"Why are YOU naked? And why does my ass hurt in a good way, why do I suddenly feel bloated and full, and why is your dick out?"  
  
"Good question. Why are..."  
  
Frisk realized he and Chara were being watched. So did she. Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs, using both of Frisk's dog ears to cover their naked bodies.  
  


#  _"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"_

  
_**"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!"**_ Sans and Asriel screamed back.  
  


#  _ "WE DON'T FUCKING KNOW! WHY ARE WE NAKED?!" _

  
**_"STOP SHOUTING! PUT YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"_** Erica and Toriel yelled.  
  
Frisk and Chara scrambled to clothe themselves, humiliated by letting them see them so bare.  
  
"Okay. Now that we got our clothes on, what the fuck were you guys doing?"  
  
"Watching you guys get busy with disgust and astonishment." Undyne said, forgetting a filter she probably should have used.  
  
"Seriously?! And we weren't even awake to enjoy it?! No wonder my legs feel like noodles right now!" Said Chara.  
  
Undyne and Alphys let out an impressed whistle for Frisk.  
  
"Yikes. I think I go both ways now, babe." Said Undyne.  
  
"I was always bi, I just like the ladies better." Said Alphys.  
  
"This is weird and embarrassing. Can we just go back to the city and try to find another place to stay?" Frisk asked, climbing into Chara's backpack.  
  
"Um, sure babe." Chara said, putting her backpack on.  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here before Frisk and I get arrested for public indecency."  
  
"Don't you worry about that. We're not telling anybody about this." Asriel said, heading to the city.  
  
Everybody else followed, and they left the mountain. Thirty minutes later, they got into the city area again, only to find monsters and humans living like they used to. Everybody got weirded out.  
  
"That's strange. Brother Frisk, come out for a moment." Requested Papyrus.  
  
Frisk peered his head outward. What he was seeing was beyond weird to him. Not only were monsters and humans acting like normal people to each other, but they even saw temmies and aarons acting like nothing happened.  
  
"Uh, mom, I think I need to go to the hospital." He said, unable to tell whether he was hallucinating or not.  
  
"Because of all those fluids you pumped into my daughter?" Toriel suggested, earning a high-five from Chara.  
  
"No. Because I think I might be hallucinating right now."  
  
"It IS rather weird. Temmies and aarons suddenly getting along, it doesn't feel natural anymore."  
  
"Excuse me, Frisk!" A voice called from afar.  
  
Chara turned to face the source of the voice. It was a human that was accompanied by a couple of monsters, one an aaron and one a temmie.  
  
"Oh, I see. You're here to watch the potential scuffle between a temmie and an aaron. Well, go ahead. It should happen any second now." Frisk said, skeptical anything would change.  
  
Nothing occured.  
  
"Well? What are you two waiting for? Go ahead and give the human a reason to hate you guys. Come on, start fighting! I know you can't resist."  
  
"Oh. I see. You know what? You're kinda right to say that. But that's not what we came to you for." An aaron said, remembering the details of the day before.  
  
"Oh? Then what DID you come to me for?"  
  
"We need you at town hall. You're not in trouble. It's... something else."  
  
Frisk gained a confused look on his face that only became reciprocated by everybody else. Regardless, they all went down to the municipality. When they got there, there were many temmies and aarons, alongside monsters and humans of all types, welcoming Frisk and company.  
  
"This is weird. Temmies and aarons don't get along. Why is everybody being peaceful?" Frisk asked as he peered out of Chara's backpack.  
  
"Hey look, it's Frisk!" Said a random human.  
  
Everybody cheered as they all went inisde town hall.  
  
"Excellent. You're here. Right this way, Frisk." A human said, planning to escort Frisk to the mayor's office.  
  
Frisk jumped out of Chara's backpack, using Chara as leverage to hoist himself out, but he accidentally kicked Chara in the back of the head, causing her to recoil from it.  
  
"Sorry, Chara." He said.  
  
"It's fine. Didn't really hurt much. Just go." Replied Chara.  
  
"You're not coming with?"  
  
"Oh, you want us to come with you? Okay."  
  
Frisk and company followed the human down to the mayor's office, and she stood up to greet Frisk.  
  
"A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Yasuhiro." She said, shaking Frisk’s hand.  
  
"Likwise, madam." Frisk replied, shaking her hand back.  
  
"Come into my office, all of you. We have something important for you to witness."  
  
All of them went inside the mayor's office, and they were shocked at what they saw. They saw a temmie and an aaron holding two treaties. One treaty was between monsters and humans; the other was between temmies and aarons.  
  
"Okay. What's going on? Why are you guys holding up treaties?" Asked a confused Frisk.  
  
Because... we formed them yesterday, last night actually, while you were asleep." Said the aaron holding the treaty for temmies and aarons.  
  
"Earlier this morning, we came to the mayor's office, asking for her approval, and she decided to make it an official document. Unfortunately, because it has to do with monsters, both treaties need your signature to take effect. So, help us out here?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I don’t know if you should do it, Frisk. They ARE a bunch of fucking meanies." Said Chara.  
  
"That's right, Chara. And meanies don't deserve signatures for treaties." Frisk said, happy Chara was on his side.  
  
"Listen, we're sorry, Frisk. The truth is you're the best ambassador we've ever had." Said the temmie holding the other treaty.  
  


## "I'M THE ONLY AMBASSADOR YOU'VE EVER HAD."

  
"Yes, but that still makes you the best, right?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Frisk, listen. You're right to resent us. All this time, we never made you feel like what you did matters, and we're sorry for that. Because you were right. It's time for us all tl let go of the oast and finally start moving forward from it all. But... we need you to help us take the first step. We're all ready to make that leap. Monsters, humans, everyone. We're all ready to let the past stay there. Now that we can show you we can all change for the better, all you have to do... is give us your permission."  
  
"Hmph. Despite everything that's happened, despite everything in me telling me 'don't trust these people because they'll just let you down again', I suppose you do deserve a chance to redeem yourself. Everybody deserves a chance. You guys want a chance so bad?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Fine. I'll give you a chance. Give me the treaties. Both of them."  
  
Both treaties were given to Frisk, and he set them down, obtained a pen, and gave them his John Hancock.  
  
"There. Now leave me alone." He said, making his way out of the office.  
  
"Wait! What are you doing?!" Asked the temmie.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving."  
  
"But we still need you!"  
  
"Well, too bad. I'm still very upset with what happened, and I need some time off from my duties."  
  
"But what if we need someone to represent us in court?"  
  
"Find some other person willing to represent you monsters. I need a break from you all. For about 2 months."  
  


#  _"TWO?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US FOR TWO MONTHS!!"_

  
"Four months, then. Want me to make it half a year?"  
  
The temmie was about to protest again, but the aaron stopped them before they could say anything.  
  
"Quit while we're behind. You can barely stay outta for three months, let alone six." Suggested the aaron.  
  
The temmie silenced themselves, not wanting Frisk to punish monsterkind further.  
  
"Four it is, then. Until my vacation time is up, you guys will just have to fend for yourselves, legally AND otherwise. Good bye."  
  
Frisk climbed back into Chara's backpack, and his friends and family left town hall. Chara and Frisk’s parents were relieved by this choice, for they knew Frisk needed some time away from the people he represents, and the time he would spend away from them would probably do him some good.  
  
It took them at least three hours to get back to the neighborhood they were used to living in. They all went back to their houses, which, thanks to the temmies and aarons, were restored completely back to their state before the war started.  
  
"I must admit, the temmies and aarons certainly know how to make reparations properly. My house looks much better now." Toriel said, unlocking her door with the original lock and keys.  
  
Everybody stepped inside, resting and finally getting a proper meal after so long. It seemed that the temmies and aarons thought ahead and put some food and beverages in the refrigerator, which Frisk prompty consumed a great deal of, due to not having access to such resources for days. Nobody even judged him, due to what he was having to do and put up with. For the rest of the day, they all made themselves at home for the first time in a while. It felt good to finally indulge in the comforts they had before.  
  
However, later that night, as Frisk and Chara settled back into their room together, Frisk had a chastened look on his face. Chara noticed.  
  
"What's wrong, Frisky Dingo?" She asked.  
  
Frisk looked to her. He didn't want to say it so harshly, but he thought about his words thoroughly.  
  
"It's my cousin, Chara." He answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  


# "I have a favor to ask of you."


	18. Now We Got...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk cuts ties with Suzy once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk mentions what Suzy did to Sans. Reader discretion is advised.

Now We Got... (Bad Blood Arc)  
  
The next day was somewhat harrowing for Frisk. Everybody picked up on it when he barely touched his breakfast.  
  
"What's wrong, honey? You've barely touched your food." Asked Erica.  
  
"It's Suzy, mom." Replied Frisk.  
  
"Still about what happened to Sans?"  
  
Sans silently shivered in fear.  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
A knock on the door happened, and Frisk could sense who it was. It was Suzy. He had no enthusiasm as he went to the door with everybody following. Once he opened it, he saw his uncle Jordan and Suzy.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you or Sans want to press charges against Suzy. After all, she did violate the law." Jordan said in a dark tone.  
  
Sans shivered a little more noticably. He shook his head in fear of Suzy. Frisk looked back at Sans and saw he was too scared to even speak, let alone press charges.  
  
"She's not worth the trouble." Frisk said, blocking Sans' view of Suzy.  
  
He then proceeded to take Suzy off the porch and a little closer to the street where Jordan's police car was parked. Frisk gestured to Jordan, as if to ask 'may I have a moment alone with Suzy, please?", and Jordan obliged, going to Erica.  
  
"Hey sis, I'm sorry I acted like that. I didn't want to admit my little girl did something so horrible. I know she did, I just can't believe it." He apologized.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Erica said, forgiving Jordan.  
  
"Love you, sis."  
  
"Love you too, bro."  
  
Erica and Jordan gave each other a hug, but then they heard Frisk and Suzy.  
  
"Look, Frisk. What I did... I'm sorry about it. I didn't realize he was that important to you." Said Suzy.  
  
"Suzy, cut the shit, because that's what you are." Frisk said, seemingly callously.  
  
"What? Frisk-"  
  
"You raped my brother, and I don't want to associate myself with anyone who does that to my family."  
  
Everybody but Chara gasped.  
  
"Chara, is my son serious about this?!" Erica gasped, shocked Frisk would reject his own cousin.  
  
"I'm afraid so, everybody. He had me help him practice that speech all night." Chara replied, feeling the pressure Frisk had to go through.  
  
"I don't want to be around you anymore, and I don't want you around my brothers, either. Now go the fuck away, and never come back, or else." Frisk threatened as his eyes turned black, making sure he was understood.  
  
"If you ask me, he fucking nailed it, in my opinion."  
  
"Oh. Uh, okay. Well, I guess this is good bye." Suzy said, sad that Frisk wouldn't forgive her, let alone want to see her.  
  
"Can I at least get a hug, please?"  
  
"No. Now leave, or I'll make your dad arrest you."  
  
Suzy cried a little and went back to her father's police car, and Frisk turned away from her and went back inside the house. Everybody made some room for him to walk inside, and Jordan left while saying goodbye to Erica. Frisk sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.  
  
"Dude. I can't believe my wimpy loser... kicked his own fucking cousin out of his life." Undyne said, never thinking Frisk would take it this far.  
  
"I can't believe didn't change his mind by now." Asriel said, sharing Undyne's shock.  
  
"You may as well believe it." Chara said, tearing up.  
  
"Why should we believe it, Chara?"  
  


#  _"THAT'S CAUSE HE DON'T LOVE HER NO MORE!! WHY, FRISK?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT SO HARSHLY?!"_

  
Chara cried in Frisk’s lap, who felt tears coming on himself.  
  
"Bro, you didn't have to do THAT." Sans said, feeling a small bit of sympathy for the wrong person.  
  
"How else was I supposed to protect you, Sans? She can't be around here anymore, or she might do it again." Frisk said, crying.  
  
"You regret your choice now?"  
  
"Of course I do! She's my only cousin, and I have to kick her out of my life because now she reminds me of Rhonda! Of course I still love my cousin. But I don't wanna love her anymore. I'll miss her at first, but eventually, that'll wear off."  
  
"That is a familial bond, Frisk; it cannot wear off." Said Toriel.  
  
"But it CAN weaken somewhat."  
  
"Whatever, Miss Toriel. Just leave me alone with Chara."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Everybody left Frisk and Chara alone for the rest of the day. It was impossible to enjoy themselves after that outburst.  
  
About two weeks later, Frisk and company was invited to a wedding from the temmie and aaron couple that protested the war a while back. Of course they all went, but Frisk still felt the lingering guilt of kicking his cousin out of his life, even when the couple's marriage became official. Chara and Frisk sat next to Erica and Soichiro.  
  
"You okay, sweetie?" Asked Chara.  
  
"No. This reminds me of Suzy right now." Said Frisk.  
  
"A part of me wishes I could tell her 'I'm sorry', but I can't do that. I've already made my choice."  
  
"Frisk, you know you can make amends with her. She's probably still living with her dad."  
  
"No. Suzy's there, and she and I are fighting."  
  
"Who is she to you now, Frisk?"  
  
"She's nobody to me."  
  
"Fine. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."  
  
"Thank you, Chara."  
  
Frisk and his family and friends went on to try and enjoy the rest of the wedding. Despite his lingering worry for Suzy's wellbeing, there was no denying that now they had bad blood, and it was no longer possible to make things better for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Painful, I know, but Frisk only did it to protect Sans. Maybe someday, Frisk will forgive Suzy, but for now, it's not possible.


End file.
